Hart's 25th wedding anniversary
by Mercedesadams
Summary: The Hart's celebrate thier 25th wedding anniversary by reliving some of their first biggest first adventures together.


A remake of

all our first's adventure

September 25th was the day they said I do, in a grand wedding affair, the Hart's had what you would call a world wind romance, they met in London and it was as the cliche says.. Love at first sight. They had been inseparable ever since. The wedding and reception was a grand affair, most said it was a United States version of Prince Charles and Princess Diana, there was no denying that these two were deeply love and definitely were true soulmates. They were better known as the Hart's and thier magical marriage. Everyone was in awe of them for over 25 years.

It was a typical Tuesday morning at the Hart house, Jennifer was in the kitchen making eggs benedict for Johnathan, Max and herself. Johnathan noted that breakfast was close but not quite ready he and Jennifer had pretty much all but changed thier working conditions to working from the office, he needed to sneak and ask Max if he'd set up the reservations at stop #1 on thier big romantic adventure he had planned for her, he and

Max put thier heads together to formulate this huge romantic gift he was about to take her on. He was forever plotting unique romantic adventures for her. Max was sure this was going to be the grandest of them all, it was definitely the most romantic of them all.

Johnathan whispered is everything set for tomorrow night? Max smiled yes I've seen to it down to the final details, Mr H. Don't worry about a thing. Johnathan touched how even though his dear friend and father figure Max was still eager to look after them so well. While Max had just celebrated his 90th birth

day. Even though they hired staff to come and work in the daytime he still ran the house and made sure that they did it up to par. He truly is the most remarkable man ever. Thank you Max I have the Hart jet fuled and ready. Max squeezed his shoulder relax Mr H, it will be great. Johnathan smiled I know its just such a big event I want it all to be perfect. Max smiled it will.

Jennifer called from the kitchen breakfast is ready. They turned on thier heels and made a beeline back to the kitchen, they didn't want to let her get any ideas that they had something they were hiding from her. Johnathan said Max go sit down ill pour your coffee, Max grumbling thanks Mr. H I don't know why I bother, the damn doctor insisting that I only drink half the caffeine version. I mean first they take my cigars away, now my coffee. Jennifer giggled shaking her head, handing him his plate, well Max it is the healthiest choice, it means prolonging your life, and Mr. H and I want that for you. Johnathan walking up behind Jennifer holding her plate and Max's coffee reached around her placing them down at the same time, but then locked her in his arm's, he pulled her into his arms, resting his chin on her shoulder's, Mrs H is right. Max, yeah I know but it's still the pits. She giggled reached back kissed his cheek. He kissed into her neck, looked at the plate darling this looks great thank you. They sat and ate breakfast while talking about what's on the day's agenda.

They had finished breakfast and Max stood up clearing the table, Johnathan looked up Max you know that Shelia should be here any minute she can take care of this, Max smiled yeah I know, but I rather enjoy sitting drinking my cup of coffee over here by the fireplace and watching her at the kitchen sink, she's as you say today... Easy on the eye's. Johnathan laughed shaking his head looking at Jennifer, oh my god what goes on around here when we're gone? Jennifer's giggled reaching and touching his cheek and touching his lips, darling I think we're a bad ib on him. Johnathan laughing stood and moved over her chair, leaning in looking at her with hunger in his eyes, well darling, as I've always said, it's your fault for being so incredibly beautiful She smiled, pulling him by the tie down to her lips, you ..mmm he dropped to her ear darling you know I'm always up for ravishing you, but don't forget we've got the meeting about this new up and coming social media site that's supposed to be the wave of the future. Jennifer shook her head, so they say. He leaned in kissed her, tell you what..we have another hour and a half before we have to leave.. What do you say we run up stairs and take the edge off, then we can call it a day after the meeting and come home for some afternoon delights. Jennifer's eye's grew wildly excited, oooh I love that idea, he raised his eyebrows, reached for her hands pulled her up, come on time is a waisting. They giggled and bolted to thier room.

Later at the office Johnathan and Jennifer had completed the meetings after listening to the explanation she bought into it she learned it would greatly benefit the wildlife foundation. Johnathan was in with his lawyers signing the contracts, Jennifer ran to her and Jonathan's office to call Cartier to make sure Jonathan's gift was ready and set it up for Max to intercept when its delivered. She had ordered him a 25th anniversary ring band with special engravings on top and inside. And a special book Jennifer had spent a great deal of time filling out, called twenty five years with him. She couldn't wait to give it to him. Johnathan came walking in the door causing her to jump a little, he smiled... OK ..Mrs. Hart, what gives? You're up to something. She was horrible at hiding thing's from him, and they never lied to each other once. I, ah, nothing darling just lost trying to get a clear picture about this whole social media site thing, and are people really going to buy into mass communications via the computer? Johnathan knew that was hardly what she was thinking at the time he walked in on her. But he knew those questions were still going through that beautiful head of hers. He smiled, a huh..darling I can call Stanley in here to go over it again, her eyes grew wide, No... No...I'm ok I see it now. And..more importantly we have our whole afternoon planned. she stood making her way towards Johnathan trying to the change subject, she seductively moved towards him, he of course was caught up in her, she reaches for him pulling him up against her tight. I thought we were going home right after the meeting to partake in some afternoon delights. I was looking forward to picking up where we left off. He wagged his eyebrows, oh you liked that did you? She gave him a dig to the ribs, her eyes were wild with desire, darling you know I do. He smiled wanting to turn on his heels and lock the door to his office and toss her back on the couch. Well then lets pack up, get home and repeat this morning and take it up a notch? She leaped on him, are we home yet? He laughed and said lets go darling.

The Hart's had made their way home and had spent the afternoon taking each other to new hights of blinding climaxes. It was dinner time before they left their room and made thier way down to the kitchen to get dinner, Max and Sheila had made an amazing dinner and put it in the oven to stay warm, she'd gone home for the evening and max had a big card game he was out playing. They had the house to themselves. Both in thier robe's Jennifer dished up their plates while Johnathan made them a drink and lit candles on the table. He would have made a cozy fire and made love to her like there's no tomorrow, it was the end of September and still in the high 70's. Outside in the evenings.

Jennifer sat the plates on the table, smiling at how Johnathan was always so thoughtful and romanced her all the time. He came in behind her reaching around her and placing thier drink's on the table then running his hands up her arms pulling her back against him kissing into her neck. You're so beautiful. She smiled melting into his arms leaning back into his arms, I love you darling, today was so wonderful. He smiled exhaling mmm it most certainly was. we'll fuel up and I'll take you back there again tonight. She smiled, ooh I love that idea. He kissed into the back of her neck, then let go of each other to sit and eat their dinner, Johnathan looked, wow this looks amazing, Jennifer sat down at her plate it sure does. He lifted his glass a toast to you my darling, she smiled, lifted her glass to his, and you my darling. I love you. They clinked glasses and leaned in and kissed.

It was around 9 when Johnathan woke he could hear the birds chirping outside the window, and the sun was breaking through the blind's. He was spooned all around Jennifer she was still in a deep sleep he could feel her breathing pattern and knew she was still in a deep sleep. She lay naked spooned in his arms, god how he loved waking up her like this, over 25 years like this and he still lived to feel her like this every morning. neither one could sleep apart from each other, their bodies longed to be held by each other. He gently kissed into her hair trying not to wake her up, but unable to resist her. His mind wandered back to their passion filled evening, god she was amazing he'd made love to her endlessly for over twenty five years and still couldn't get enough of her. They fit together like a glove, he'd never been with a woman who made him feel like this, the way they made each other feel when they made love was mind blowing, their sex life was as strong as the first time they ever made love, they acted more like couple who'd just married than a couple of over twenty five years, but the way they made each other feel while making love was amazing and neither one could ever seem to get enough of each other. He thought after the last climax he had with her it couldn't get any better. She'd taken years of yoga that taught her how use her inner muscles you would have no idea about to do the most amazing things to him, the last one before they literally fell asleep he thought he was still on the ceiling from. He knew she felt the same She was as insatiable as him and the sounds that would leave her lips was exquisite.

Jennifer was coming out of the most amazing dream, she had spent the afternoon and all evening making mad passionate love to him, he was so incredibly handsome and sexy, she found it impossible to resist him ever, even after twenty five heavenly years with him, her body craved his attention all the time, he was a god, he made her feel so incredibly good. He was forever sending her to blindingly amazing climaxes, 25 years together and she still couldn't figure out how he knew to do the things he did so well but she could never get enough of him, she she swore they in over 25 years together, they got maybe four hour's of actual sleep a night. She felt him spooned all around her, the warmth and strength of his arms around her she felt so warm and safe from anything that came her way. She could feel him breathing and knew he was awake. She figured he was looking at her, she knew he loved to look at her, she loved even more how much he still loved it even after 25 year's together he still reminded her several times a day how incredibly beautiful he thought she was, how madly wildly and crazy in love with her he was. She opened her eyes looking up into those blue eyes of his, god he was still so handsome, she'd loose her self in how dreamy he was all the time she couldn't resist him..ever, he said you're putty in my hands, I try to stay tough, but the facts are facts, I'm truly putty in his hands he melts my heart all the time.

Smiling at him, as thier eyes met, good morning darling. Reaching up into his silky smooth hair running her fingers through it. His lips dropped to hers, kissing her, good morning darling. She looked at him all dreamy eyed, how long have you been up? He smiled playing with her hair, a little while, I was having the most amazing dream about us, she smiled intrigued, oh yeah, well that's funny because I was having dreams as about us to. He smiled well we were pretty amazing in my dream, she giggled well what we're we doing that was so amazing? Her eye's sparkled with excitement, he smiled we were feeling amazing doing our favorite past time activity. She giggled, well I was having a great dream about us to, her eyes turned dark with desire, we were at an amazing peak in an incredibly beautiful place reserved only for the two of us. Johnathan laughed, mmmm I guess we both had the same dream, she giggled we sure did, her eyes locked onto him, wild with desire for him, she rolled over on him, what do you say we go there right now. He wanted her, now he pulled her to him in a passionate kiss. They spent the morning engaged in their favorite past time. They finished in the shower then headed to the office to take care of the last of their business stuff, Johnathan wouldn't tell her what it was or where they were going, she only knew he had not only pulled of this huge surprise that several key people we're going to be a part of it and knew about it and that Michelle her editor had cleared her schedule for an undisclosed amount of time.

The Hart's were at the office Johnathan was signing all the important papers and legal document's, Jennifer submitted her final draft on her continuing story in national geographic magazine. Johnathan was trying to figure out how to purchase her gift with her there so he secretly wrote Lisa a note placing it on the files he just returned her, asking her to buzz him when Mr. Winsten arrived and to buzz him, and say Stanley needs me to come read over something. He glanced over towards Jennifer who luckily was engrossed in reading and editing her final draft. He again caught himself gazing at her, she seemed to become more beautiful by the day, the whole aging process had skipped over her, she was as strikingly beautiful as the day they met. He couldn't wait to surprise her with this huge romantic adventure. He was forever drowning her in the finest jewelry and clothes, but both loved the one that had deep sentimental value behind it. And this was going to be epic, definitely one for the record book's. His phone buzzed he hit speaker, Lisa said, Mr. Hart, Stanley buzzed me he needs your assistance in reading over some paper's before you and Mrs Hart leave for your vacation. Jennifer looked up making sure he ok and not upset about anything. He winked at her while standing and moving towards he leaned in kissing her. I'll be back in a few minutes, she smiled pulled him in for a deep kiss, then pulled back looking in his eyes will that tie you over till get back? He smiled I guess, but just in case it doesn't,.. He leaned in kissing her till she was so lost in him she forgot what she was doing, he pulled back, just a little insurance. He smiled seeing how lost she was, he knew it'd buy him a little extra time to put the final touches on her gift. Then have it sent to Max without her knowing.

Johnathan had finished meeting with Mr. Winston the work they did was exquisite the detailing of the engraving was very impressive he thought, but then again nothing was ever to good for his beloved Jennifer. He made his way back to his office, Jennifer had just sent the final draft of her story and was shutting down her laptop. he walked into the office, the sensation and feel of his lips on hers still freash in her mind. He came in the door, smiling at her, hi darling. You all finished? She nodded her head noting how incredibly sexy he is, she could leap on him and rip his suit off and pin him to the couch and make love to him like there's no tomorrow. He saw the glossed over wild look in her eyes, he knew she was thinking about them in the throws of passion some where. He loved it, and seeing her he was thinking of the same thing, he wanted to lock the door and take her right there in his office, but knew he'd never be able to hold back from doing all those amazing things she loved so much causing her to scream his name over and over again. He leaned in kissing her, well darling I'm officially done with everything i've got to do before we leave, how about you? She kept her eyes glued on him they were wild and dark with desire, I'm done to, what do you suggest we do? He leaned over taking her hands and helping her up well why don't we get out of here go home and I'll show you exactly what I have in mind he wagged his eyes and looked down at her and licked his lips she smiled excitedly well then what are we waiting for that's exactly what I had in mind too smiling winking at him looking down and wagging her eyebrows you know dessert is always better at home, he smiled at her and said well then what do you say we get out of here and get our little vacation started early? She smiled gotta love how much we think alike darling they tag-teamed everything grabbing all their things and headed home for some late afternoon delights.

They awoke to the sounds of birds chirping and the grounds staff tending to the gardens. Jennifer could feel the warmth and strength of her beloved Jonathan's arms encased all around her 25 years of mornings like this and it still could never be enough 25 years of passion-filled nights could still never be enough she could never get enough of him. More than 25 years of making love to him, she could never get enough, he was a God and his talents in this area are endless her body craved his touch all the time she wanted to start this memorable anniversary off in the proper way.

He felt her encased all around him he love the feeling of waking up with her like this, over 25 years was never enough 25 years of making love to her and he wanted her just as much today as he did the first time they ever made love, he longed to ravish her all the time he could never get enough of ravishing her, she was his equal they completed each other.

He wanted to start the morning off and this memorable day in the proper way, he drew her in and said good morning darling Happy 25th anniversary. She snuggled in tighter smiled and said happy 25th anniversary to you too darling she looked up into his beautiful blue eyes as his lips met hers and they sealed this memorable event with a kiss.

She moved her hand from his hair down his chest under the sheets and grabbed him, he gasped at the sensation of her hand being there she was a god at this. He was determined that he wanted her to go first he was about ready to grab her and put her back on the bed when he reached for her spot she stopped him and said not yet darling I want you to go first this time. She was pushing him up the scale quickly into a powerful climax when she moved and lowered hers mouth over him keeping her hand there as well he thought he was going to come off the sheets as he gripped the bed. He cried out, oh as his breathing increased, he moaned deep as he could feel his climax building strong, oh..darling..that feels so...the words shut off as he hit the top, he pulled her to him as he went over the edge, she kept her hand there to make it better and last longer, she watched his face with a smile, she knew he was in pure ecstasy, God knows he's done this to her millions and millions and millions of times she loved to watch his reaction. His breathing was slowing as he came down from the celing, his eyes opened to see hers watching him, wild and filled with want and desire for him, he caught his breath and smiled at her, that was incredible darling, you're next. He smiled licking his lips.

He sat up pulling her down on the bed, laying her back on the pillow. He kissed lightly along her cheek and neck, she moaned at the feeling, he left goosebumps in thier wake. His hands were in her hair as he gently massaged her head, she sighed, moaning, he moved to the corner of her neck which make's her crave his touch even more, he took his time here, moving over her lips, neck and shoulder's, his fingers found her breast's she moaned mmm her eye's closed, as one hand and finger's worked one he moved his lips to the other one. She gasped, oh..her eyes shut as she bit her lip, he moved between the two giving equal attention to both, she was throbbing and in desperate need for some relief some where else, he lightly kissed and sucked over her stomach and sides, his hands at her hips lightly as the goosebumps continued in the wake of his touch. Her hips involuntarily rising to aid and guide him to where she needed him to be, he was driving her over the edge for desire for him, she was making little cry moaning noises, he knew she was dying for his attention some where else, he loved to build her strong and begging him for his attention there, he moved lower her legs falling open ready for his much needed attention, he moved his kisses and lips and tounge slowly between both her inner thighs, he'd get closer and she'd moan yes, oh yes, he was making her mad with want for him. He kept her building trying to hold her till she was about to burst if he didn't take her right then and there. He moved close giving her a little tease, she arched her head back grabbing at the pillow above her head, she cried out, oh yes.. He smiled pulling back kissing over her inner thigh, she couldn't take it anymore she needed him now, she moaned deep and cried out..please.. Oh darling... He smiled before she could beg again he moved to the spot she was in desperate need of attention, she filled the room with her exquisite sounds, oh yes darling, he pushed her up that platoe she was so desperate to climb,she was gasping as her head arched behind back into the pillows she cried out, he knew she was nearing the top of it all she screamed oh Johnathan yes, that feels so good, oh..my..with that her voice escaped her as the very air was pulled from her lungs, with that she went over the top, Johnathan rolled to his side smiling watching his beautiful wife reach her peak, pure extacy and satisfaction written from every corner, he lived for this, for him bringing such happiness to her was what he lived for.

Her eyes opened, looking to her side as she came down off her high, she gasped oh darling thank you, that was amazing. He smiled told you, you were next. Happy 25th anniversary my darling. She wanted him again, she rolled up pushing him back into the pillow's, I want to be with you on the next one... She climbed up over him, taking him into her, both cried out at the feeling of each other, she was still contracting from her huge climax, he felt it all around him, she was still not all the way down from her high from the last one, the feeling of him in her was pushing her up the scale quickly, she wanted him with her, she wanted them to go together, she moved over him in perfect rhythm and timing, he matched her every move he knew she was close, he could feel it, and himself right there with her, he cried out oh my god, yes..he held her hips as she moved over him, they hit the top both filling the room with thier cries of passion, she screamed his name as they hit the top and went over together, her hands found his and they rode the sensual wave as long as possible, she fell over him as he held her to him still catching his breath, oh darling that was incredible, we definitely christened our anniversary right. She was still coming off her high, we most certainly did darling. She snuggled up into his neck as he pulled the sheet up over them, I swear when God created us he built us together we fit together like a glove, the way our bodies work so well together is amazing, I mean over 25 year's together and every time is amazing as the first. She smiled exhaling, it sure is darling. I love you so much. He lifted her chin and lips to his, I love you so much darling. Thank you for over twenty five of the best years of my life, I can't wait for the next twenty five. She reached into his hair, me either darling. They spent the rest of the morning in bed celebrating thier anniversary in the proper way.

It was after 12 before Johnathan and Jennifer made their way down to the kitchen, Max and Sheila were in the kitchen they had flowers at the table and fresh coffee, they both shook their head's laughing happy anniversary you two. Johnathan had his arm around her holding her into him, both smiled thank you. All excited, Jennifer smiled at the rose's on the table thank you these are beautiful. Sheila moved behind them pouring thier coffee, while Max poured them a glass of juice. Sheila said well Max and I had planned a whole breakfast spread for you, but apparently you two honeymooners were busy with other things till now so can I make you breakfast or lunch? They laughed looking at each other and winking we're starving so breakfast sounds great. Max shook his head, walking with Shiela to the fridge them two I swear make rabbit's look tame. Sheila having slowly learned this, this past year working with them everyday, you know Max, I totally believe that you're right. Johnathan leaned in kissing her, then to her ear, hell we could teach rabbits a thing or two. Jennifer squeeled Johnathan. giggling. The intercom went off from the gate, both Johnathan and Jennifer knew their gifts for each other were arriving for Max to intercept, both unaware that the other is also waiting, simultaneously they chimed, darling its so beautiful out, why don't we sit out back with our coffee while we wait for breakfast. They hurried each other out the back door. Max buzzed them up, he knew he was on watch and quickly saud you two go out and relax brunch will be out shortly, ill get the gate. Ironically both deliveries came at the same time.

The catering company, Max, and Sheila were all in place for that evenings list of event's Johnathan had planned down to the final details, he'd taken Jennifer out for a drive so everyone could get it everything together, Jennifer thought they were just going to spend a quiet evening at home, then head out that weekend to their favorite restaurant, then spend the weekend at the beach in a suiet at their country club. She had no idea what a magical adventure awaited her. They were taking a drive the long about way to their house, her hand was in his hair smoothing out the back if it, she was all stary eyed looking at him, she couldn't ever figure out just what she did that god thought she deserved such an amazing man and husband as he was, the day she laid eyes him he shook her to her very core, she loved him beyond comprehension, she couldn't breath without him, he consumed her every thought. Honestly if anyone outside him knew how much he consumed her thoughts they'd probably have her commited, but she to consumed his every thought just as much. They'd been inseparable since the day they met.

Johnathan glanced over at her, she was off in one of her dreamy states which he knew was about him, he smiled, darling are you still here? She giggled leaning over kissing him, yes I was caught up wondering just what in my life I did so right, that god thought I deserved someone incredible as you. I love you so much darling. He smiled well darling I ask the same thing, but I truly believe we we're simply created to be together, we complete each other like a puzzle. She leaned in and kissed him, darling can we hurry home, I'm feeling the need to be alone with you up stairs in our room. He smiled wagged his eye brows, well darling if it's really bad, we're minutes from our secret sex hide away. She giggles, I cant get over how lucky we've been for over 25 year's and its still untouched, it's saved us countless times from being arrested for indecent exposure, he laughed. He reached for her leg, will you make it? Or do you need me to pull off and assist you in some relief? She giggled, her eye's turning to a lustful sparkle. This morning was one hell of away to ring in this monumentus occasion. She looked at him, it was an earth shattering moment for sure. He giggled looked at his watch they had an hour to spare, he looked at her well tell you what, ill pull over and help take the edge off till tonight. She got all excited. Ooh I can't wait. He hit the accelerator and raced off for their little hide away.

The house and everything was set up to perfection, Max mostly over saw Jonathan's every want and wish down to the finest detail. The rest of the staff took care of all the physical end. They had made thier final decent into the gate and were making the over three mile stretch drive to their house, Max saw them on the home camera monitor. He made his way to the formal dining room which was filled with roses, bathed in candle light, thier wedding pictures in frames surrounding a beautiful cake drowned in silver, a huge diamond edged 25th anniversary emblem on the top.

Max knew they needed to change, so in his tux he along a full staff and freeway jr greeted them at the door to Jennifer surprised she said what's all this they all smiled and looked at Jonathan she caught on right away but he had been up to something she turned to him and smiled what are you up to, he smiled took her in his arms and said happy anniversary darling I have something very special set up for us tonight how about we go upstairs and change and come back down here and celebrate 25 years of the most amazing marriage ever? Her eyes filled with tears she couldn't believe what trouble he went to, he was bar none the most romantic man ever. He always thought of her and tried to outdo the last big romantic thing he did which was always beyond romantically amazing. She smiled ok, but you change first I want to surprise you, he smiled kissed her and said sure darling, ill be waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

About 20 minutes later Johnathan exited the room, he ran to the bottom to wait for Jennifer he looked at Max and said is the bottle of Dom on ice? Max replied everything you asked for and then some is in place. Do you want me to pour two glasses? Jonathan smiled still standing waiting at the bottom of the stairs, yes Max that would be great thank you. Max exited to go fill two glasses Jonathan smiled and said Max wait a minute can you grab the two special glasses that I had sent over? Mr. H this isn't my first time doing this I've been doing this for over 25 years the glasses are washed and ready for this most memorable event, relax your as jumpy as the day you married her. Jonathan griped his shoulder and said thank you for everything Max I know I can always count on you, you know nothing is too good for her, I love her Max, I love her more than anything I ever thought it possible but I truly could never live without her I'm absolutely crazy about her. Max gripping his shoulder and said Mr. H tell me something I don't know you been this way since the day you laid eyes on her. You two are truly the most romantic perfectly fit couple that there ever was.

Johnathan stood at the bottom of the stairs in his tux holding a single red rose, she emerged from thier bedroom he smiled, he couldn't get over how beautiful she was, she remained agless, she wore the dark blue gown from Versace, Johnathan bought it while in London, it was custom designed just for her. She made her way smiling down the stair's to him, he reached for her hands as she descended the final flight of stair's he couldn't wait to touch her, she smiled she could feel his excitement to hold her. She reached for him on the fifth stair, then teased him and stopped, he smiled couldn't take it, leapping two stair's taking her into his arms, you look beautiful darling. She smiled leaned in and kissed him, thank you darling, you look pretty sexy yourself darling, he helped her down the final two stairs, handed her, her rose, happy anniversary darling. She took it smelled it, thank you darling, she leaned in kissing him, happy anniversary, I love you. He linked arms, what do you say you join me for our own private romantic dinner reservation in the dinning room, she smiled, just the two of us my favorite way to be.

They made thier way to the dinning room, it was so beautiful it took her breath away, she gasped oh darling this is so beautiful. She turned noting the personal custom made cake it had a red heart at the top as well and thier original cake topper. She saw her gifts wrapped and sitting next to the cake as well as hers to Johnathan. She noted the beautiful crystal champagne flute glasses custom etched with two interlocking Hart's their names on each glass, they were sterling silver at the bottom with real diamonds lined in the shape of a heart where the stem of the glass met the top. Johnathan reached for the glasses and poured them a glass of champagne, Happy anniversary my love. She smiled lifted her glass, to the world's mostly amazing man, whom I'm so truly blessed to have been married to for the happiest 25 year's of my life, I love you so much darling. You truly are my entire life, I'm so truly happy because of you. He smiled, and to you my most incredibly beautiful wife, whom I love to the deepest depths of my soul. Before you, I felt broken and never once felt whole or loved, the day I met you my life was complete, you made me whole, this past 25 years being married to you have been amazing and I truly live for you. Without you I'm nothing, they clinked glasses sipped then leaned in for a tender kiss. Max and Sheila stood quietly in the door way with their appetizers they didn't want to interrupt them. Sheila couldn't help but tear up, she'd been working with them for a year now and gotten close to them, especially Max he'd told her lots of the these romantic adventure stories with them. Jennifer who's head was cradled into Johnathas shoulder noticed them standing in the doorway with their appetizers, she cleared her throat and said darling he looked up and saw them too then took Jennifer's arm and led her to the table pulled out her chair and they sat down Sheila set the appetizers on the table Max stood next to them and said happy 25th anniversary you two. It's such a blessing to have watched you both celebrate the last twenty five anniversaries together, I love you both. Jonathan and Jennifer looked at him and said we love you too Max thank you for being a big part of our very happy 25 years so far. Max smiled your dinner will be out shortly I'm going to leave you two alone but if you guys need anything just ring the bell we will be in the kitchen.

Johnathan and Jennifer just finished thier romantic dinner, the staff cleared their plates then cleaned everything up and left. Sheila would be around till after their dessert so she could assist Max with that and help clean up. Max came in and took part in the cutting of the cake and made a toast to them, Johnathan was going to surprise Jennifer with the big gift first.. He wanted Max there when he told her because he'd be joining them for the first leg of thier trip.

Max cut three slice's of cake they all sat as he looked over at Johnathan smiling, Jennifer caugh onto them as she was cutting off a bite to feed Johnathan, ok you two, you're plotting something. Johnathan smiled at Max, this is why I have to plan, in list an army to orchestrate these things. She's onto me in a flash. Max laughed well you did land you're self a renoun reporter and author she's famous for that stuff, leading Johnathan in to telling her his big surprise. Ok you two spill it. Johnathan looked at Max, smiled then looked at Jennifer ok, remember how when we got married we said we'd have one adventure after the other? She smiled nodding her head, yes darling and this has been the most amazingly beautiful 25 years of my entire life. He leaned in kissing her, mine to darling, which is why I thought, what better way can we recap our first major first adventures we spent together and kick off our next 25 in the biggest most romantic way possible, then for me to wisk you away to relive our biggest first adventures together. Jennifer's eye's grew wide, you mean like going back to London to the Ritz, the inn? Those types of place's and events? He nodded his head, yes and other than the first leg of our trip we'll be them and Max the rest would be them alone. Jennifer streaming tears, leaning in kissing him. Max smiled and excused himself leaving them to celebrate the rest of thier evening alone.

Jennifer looked up from her dreamy kiss from Johnathan. Oh darling out of all the special romantic things you've done this is definitely our most romantic ever. He smiled I know, but as I've always said nothing is to good for you my darling. Now..I've made an itinerary of our trip, he pulled out the sheet from his suit pocket. Handed it to her, they were set to leave at 9am on the Hart jet, the first days in London. Max would be at the first two. The next stop was in thier inn, then back to Los Angeles where they would visit the church where they got married, then head have dinner on the terrace of the bel air country club where they spent their reception, followed by a four day stay in Napa valley at what's now thier inn where they spent thier honeymoon, then the private island, then off to Montana at moose lake Lodge where they spent their first Christmas. She choked up reading over it, oh darling this is so truly beautiful, all those times and places bring back such beautiful memories.

Johnathan smiled leaning towards her lips lifting her chin and devouring them in a kiss, they certainly do darling and I can't wait to go recapture these highlights with you, and I can't for the next 25 years with you. Darling. Thank you for 25 of my only truly ever happy years of my life. Tears sprang from her eyes as she knew that was true, his childhood was filled with heart ache, abandonment, poverty and loneliness. He came into life the hard way, but, the day he met her, he knew what true love and happiness was. She leaned in kissed him, I love you so much darling. I love how perfectly matched we are. and.. I've got something for you to, she stood up made her way to the cake and grabbed one of his gifts. She held it close walked back to his eagerly waiting arms, I've been working on this for you. He smiled unwrapped it, it was a leather bound journal memory book, on the cover it said my first 25 year's with him...

Johnathan smiled, he opened it, she had filled it with her memories of event's they'd shared, how much he meant to her, all the special thing's he's done, he couldn't wait to read it, he could tell she'd spent a lot of time on it, she was very detail oriented on every page. He smiled, I love it darling, we'll take it with us on our adventure just in case I've left any detail out. He leaned in and kissed her she melted into his arm's, she couldn't wait to take this romantic trip with him.

Johnathan looked at Jennifer still holding her in his grip want to open your gifts?, Jennifer's like a child at Christmas, she was leaping all over him, she loved his surprises. He handed her the boxes, she carefully opened them in the order they were stacked in order, the first box was a pair of Sterling silver diamond earrings, Jennifer gasped, darling thier beautiful I love them, thank you, he smiled kissing her, there's more she smiled yes I can see that. She opened the second one, her eyes grew wide oh darling this is so beautiful it was sterling silver diamond shapped necklace, with their initial inscribed on the other side in two linking Hart's, she opened the last box, it was a sterling silver diamond bracelet that was engraved inside an infinity heart, 25 year's. On the inside he had it personalized happy 25th anniversary I love you darling. Jennifer had tears in her eye's oh darling that's so beautiful. I love you so much. Thank you for making me more happy than I could possibly ever imagine, my life is so wonderful because I've got you by my side. He stood reached for her drew her into his arms, thank you darling for giving me a reason for living. My life is whole because of you, I'm able to finally to be truly happy because of you. I love you darling. He leaned in using his thumb to wipe her streaming tears. He lifted her chin, and they sealed 25 amazing year's together.

Thier kiss was beginning to heat up as both and thoughts of ravishing each other on this momentarily occasion. He pulled back looking at her, she was all dreamy eyed, what do you say we move this private party to our bedroom and end our beautiful first 25 year's properly, and ring in the next 25 years in the right way? She looked at him her eyes wide with excitement she knew she'd be feeling amazing thing's as soon as he got her in thier bed, she thought how lucky she was not only for the world's incredible husband who has for over 25 year's told her several times a day how incredibly beautiful I am, told me several times a day how much he loves me, spent every day making me feel warm safe and secure. He's also a living god in bed, no man had she been with before made her body feel the way Johnathan does, over 25 year's and they still made love like rabbit's she could never get enough of him. He felt the same way as her. He reached out took her by the hands and they ran up to their room.

Johnathan and Jennifer ran into thier room, as they opened the door they were blown away by what they saw, it was bathed in candlelight, rose petals were all over the bed, Jennifer smiled oh darling when did you do all this? He smiled I thought you did this? She shook her head I didn't do it, how sweet I bet it was Sheila and Max. They made their way to the bed in a heated kiss, both stripping each other of thier clothes, he kissed down her neck as they fell back onto the bed. He spent the rest of the night taking her to new hights of passion. They ended their first 25 years making love and rung in the start of the next 25 properly.

They awoke the next morning, if they were lucky they had slept maybe three hour's, they had spent the entire night making love. She stired in his arms as the alarm went off. He held her in his embrace as his other arm reached and shut it off, had they not been set to jet off to London, they would have no doubt woke up at noon, they had one heck of an incredible evening, he smiled thinking back on it, it was their moment's like last night when both were hardly worried or cared who heard their incredible cries of passion all night last night. He knew she was just on the verge of waking up. He knew had they not be jetting off for London they'd probably be sleeping till noon after thier passion filled evening, she felt him let go of her and shut off the alarm as she was coming out of her deep sleep, she was securely tucked inside her beloved husband's embrace, she felt warm and fiercely protected by him, she recalled thier earlier antics and smiled breathing in deep, she sleepishly sighed, Good morning darling, he was fighting going back to sleep, he had heaven in his arm's and wasn't quite ready to move yet, the sound of that beautiful voice rejuvenated him, he smiled nuzzling into the back if her shoulder kissing it, Good morning darling. Pulling her back into him even more he signed, mm are we in heaven? She smiled it feels like it, but I think we're still in our bed and heading to London in a couple hour's.

She turned in his arm's looking over his shoulder at the clock it was 8;05, they were set to take off at 10:00, she reached into his hair, I'd rather start this morning off the way we ended it, but given our time constraint's and the fact that we're not even packed, we better save it for our bedroom on the plane. He smiled kissing into her neck, trying to tease her, are you sure... She moaned as her body weakend and reacted to his touch, she was fast loosing track of her knowledge that they had much to do before boarding the plane. She looked at him as much as I want to, and the fact that we're unpacked and leaving in under two hour's we better wait till were on the plane. He grumbled ok, but...once I get you on that plane, Im going to rip those clothes off you and start out our morning and trip right. She giggled, and moaned.. Mmm I can't wait.

They got up packed their bags, loaded them and Max's in the car, Max and Sheila had breakfast ready, Sheila was going to stay at the house and look after freeway jr, as well as be there to supervise the cleaning staff as they went about thier daily duties. They ate breakfast, Jennifer secretly checked Max's small bag making sure he packed his now required meds and vitamins he was stubborn about taking these, his mind hardly acted his age but his body needed the extra help so she had learned how to without him knowing force him on the daily into taking these things. They dotted after freeway jr who a few times tried to jump into the car as a stow away. Jennifer felt bad, darling maybe we should take him, I feel bad, he may feel abandoned petting him and snuggling him into her, Johnathan scratched his head, he agreed and thought about the same thing, but knew they'd be so active this trip, and didn't want to put the extra work on Max, unlike his name sake he was taking longer to train and tended to be more mischievious and was at times a handful for Max, he said darling I think it's better if he stays under Sheila's watch this trip, Jennifer knew Johnathan was right but still felt bad for him.

They arrived at the private air strip, Steve had everything ready and had the crew ready for take off on time. Johnathan stood and talked to steve about the flight plan while Jennifer got Max settled and their bag's in the proper places. Max got out his racing forms and checked his schedule for his card game at the casino that night. Jennifer was in thier bedroom when Johnathan brought thier last two Louis Vuitton bags in the room, he slid them under bed in the suit case cabnet. He watched her gazing at how strikingly beautiful she was. He was forever gazing at her, he found it impossible not to, she sucked the very air from his lungs. She smiled catching him lost in thought, which she was well aware what he was lost in thought's about what he planned on doing to her in this bed on the plane after they were safely in the air and Max was settled. Her excitement and second wind kicked in instantly as thoughts of their passion filled night's came flooding back in her mind, the mear thought she was ready to leap across the room and rip off his clothes.

They moved to the cabin for lift off, all three talking about being excited to be going on this trip, Max smiled upon watching his beloved Mr and Mrs H expressions as they looked at each other, he was truly blessed to be witness to this fairytale story, the two of them sat side by side hands linked and her arm she pulled close to him resting her head into his shoulder, in their over 25 year's together he'd seen them do some pretty romantic adventurous thing's together and for each other, but this tops the cake, he felt honored that they wanted to make him part of some of the most romantic and important dates of them all. Steve called through the speaker that they were safely inflight and could feel free to move about the cabin. Max went back to his betting ring work, Jennifer winked at Johnathan and dropped her hand by his lap and ran her finger over it. He smiled wide, winking back at her he looked at Max and said they were both really tired and wanted to take a nap so they wouldn't feel the jet lag as bad when they arived with the 8 hour difference. Max smiled he knew it was as all of 10% true.. He knew they we're probably tired from going at it all night in celebration of their huge milestone. And the 8 hour difference in time was a killer, but he also knew they were probably more dying to get into their room for some inflight pass the time away entertainment.

The flight to London for Johnathan and Jennifer was spent marking love and getting caught up on some much needed sleep, they emerged starving only to discover Max had thier dinner ready for them, they had long since missed lunch and had spent 7 of the 11 hour flight making love and sleeping. They ate dinner and had some drinks and joined max in few games of gin and poker. They landed and arrived at the Ritz around 6:45 am, both stripped showered and hit the sheets to catch up on some sleep, Max took the room at the other end of the penthouse. . he to was pretty jet lagged even though he too slept a lot of the flight.

It was around 1 pm when they all made their way to the living room Jennifer pulled the menu and they sent out for lunch. That night was planned to the finest detail. Max's part would take place tomorrow night. Johnathan put on his black suit, while Jennifer put on Jonathan's favorite black dress. Both had gotten ready at other ends ends of the penthouse, He left first.

💖💖 The Ritz Carlton bar💖💖

It was around 8:30 when Johnathan sat in the right middle bar stool, he wore a black suit with a white collar shirt under it and his black tie. he sat facing the bartender sipping his Manhattan. She sat next to him, her heart was pounding, god he's so handsome she wanted to leap on him but didn't want to ruin the plan she sat beside him forcing her eyes forward. The bartender moved towards her his eye's bugging out of his head, he was memorized by her beauty. He asked her what she'd like, she said a double vodka martini, he flirted and said anything for someone as beautiful as yourself. Johnathan smiled and squirmed in his seat as the guy came onto his wife, she smiled not even giving him a notice, she turned to Johnathan at 8:42 thier eyes met with a sexy grin hello rough day, she shot him a flirtaish grin, nodded her head, the bartender handed her, her drink and instantly saw their connection he smiled and walked away knowing he'd never stand a chance with her. Johnathan smiled really wanting to lean over and kiss her, it was taking every once of strength he had not to reach out and pull her into his arms, for him not touching her was touture. He reached over Johnathan Hart, she smiled fighting the intense erge to kiss him and touch that sexy face. She reached out shook his hand held back her giggle, Louise Townsend he couldn't hold back and gripped her hand nice to meet you Louise. She couldn't take the role play another minute leaned over and kissed him, he smiled you know my heart stopped all together over 25 year's ago when I turned in this seat at 8:42 and laid eyes on the most strikingly beautiful woman in the world I don't ever remember having the very air sucked from my lungs, I knew I had to have you.

Jennifer smiled, I know I felt the same way, the moment I sat in this bar stool next to you, when I turned and saw you, I never seen anyone more handsome, I had seen you briefly in other articles, but the moment I turned in this seat and looked into those sparking blue eyes of yours my heart was in my throat. Then as you sat and talked to me in that sexy voice of yours I was lost. I couldn't think straight. He leaned in kissing her, happy twenty five years darling, she smiled leaning into his lips, happy anniversary darling. They kissed he pulled back a few minutes later, would you like to join me for the London by night tour? And ring in the next amazing 25 years together, she smiled ran her hand over the back of his head I'd love to darling, I love you. He smiled lifting her chin to his lips, I love you to darling. They linked arm's and left for thier next expedition.

💖💖 Weston's💖💖

They sat in the corner table, it had been remodeled but was the same restaurant, they ordered the same thing they did that very first night, Jennifer sat lost in looking at Johnathan has he placed thier dinner order and asked for a bottle of thier finest champagne the waitress asked if they were on thier honeymoon, they smiled and said actually we just celebrated our 25th wedding anniversary, we spent our first date here. She was amazed and thought it was so romantic how they were spending it there. She exited to give their order, the owner was standing there so she explained the reason for the champagne, he was so touched he comped the entire ticket. Johnathan smiled at her as they waited for thier champagne, penny for your thoughts darling, she smiled shook her head, just about how amazing that night was, I can't remember what all we talked about but remember it was so easy, and open, and connected. Johnathan nodded his head it sure was, I'd up until that night never opened up and talked that much or easily to anyone in my whole life. My heart was just pounding while my head and heart just felt you were the one, the one I was meant to be with, I didn't want to scare you off, but I knew that I could never let you go. They both agreed that each felt it that night. They spent the rest of thier time there talking about thier first amazing 25 year's together and talked about what they still wanted to do and see in thier next 25 years together. They closed out their night there the way they had over 25 year's ago. Next stop on the London by night tour.

💖💖 The club 💖💖

Johnathan and Jennifer arived at the club, for drink's and dancing. Johnathan asked for the VIP room and table he ordered them drinks, he lifted his glass to you my darling, thank you for making me the happiest man in the world. I really do love you darling. She lifted her glass, thank you for making me the happiest woman in the world. And I really do love you to darling. She leaned in kissing him, her hand cupping over the back of his head as she ran her fingers through the back of his hair. After they came back to the present he pulled back to see her with her eyes all sparkling and dreamy eyed, would you like to dance with me? She smiled nodding her head. He stood reached out and took her hands and led her to the dance floor, where he drew her right into arm's and swayed in perfect rhythm with the music, she loved the feeling of being locked in his arm's as they danced, he cupped her hand to his chest pulling it to his lips for a kiss then pulling her in tighter to him she closed her eye's lost in his strong embrace as smiled thinking how blessed she was to have been in this very club, on thier first dance over 25 years ago, she knew at that moment he was the one, her heart beat as one next his. He was as mesmerized with her today as he was over 25 years ago. They danced and talked the night away, before winking and hailing a cab back to the hotel.

💖💖 The penthouse suiet at the Ritz💖💖

Johnathan had max put a bottle of champagne on ice in thier room just like the night they met and were in his room that first fateful night. She smiled as he led her to the bedroom, she couldn't resist him if she tried, she seductively said, if I remember correctly I did the honors that night. He smiled yes you did, he motioned towards the bottle she made her way in front of him as he admired the view of her butt and legs, and the way that suit hugged her perfectly trimmed body. She popped the open bottle and she poured them each a glass then lifted her glass to him and made the toast, she leaned in next to him on the bed, to us on our first night of celebrating all our major first milestones.

Johnathan toasted, then recalled thier first encounter that night of him passing out before they had a chance to make love and later Jennifer told him it took every ounce of strength she had in her not to rip his suit off and wake him up, because she really wanted to be with him that night. He closed his eye's laying back on the pillow, oh that difference between London and Los Angeles is a killer, Jennifer smiled knowingly he was about to lead her down memory lane once again. She played along, but knew that this night he'd definitely not be sleeping, she craved him to much after all thier remembrances tonight. She placed her glass on the table circling the bed, mmm so nice, she stopped at his feet never once letting her eyes leave him. He laid there in complete submission of what ever she had in store for him, she reached for his shoes and tossed them off, this time she had a mission, she wasn't about to waver from her thoughts and plans for how the rest of that night was going to be. She climbed up over his feet and legs letting her hands push thier way over the top she stopped at his spot letting her head give him a teasing nudge, she kept going as she made her way up, her hand falling along the way and stroking him, he fought to keep his eyes closed and act like he was sleeping, the urge to grab her and toss her back on the bed and ravish her and hear her screaming his name was consuming his every wicked thought. He lost control when her head and hand was bringing something else to attention, he moaned and exhaled, she smiled and continued her way up to his lips where she landed and kissed with firey result's, she dropped to his ear, you know we're not waiting to make love, I want you as much right now, as I did that night. He opened his eyes smiling at her, he laughed taking her by the uper arm's sitting up, he flipped her back onto the bed, no way are we waiting, I want you... Now!

Johnathan dropped to her lips, parting her lips with his tongue, one hand into the back of her hair while the other one moved lower to find her breast, she gasped and moaned, he kissed into her neck, both of them were working at a furious pace and had each other stripped of thier clothes in seconds. He kissed her as she arched her head back and moaned mmm, he moved lower in between her breasts, causing her to moan yes her head arched back in anticipation of what was to come, his mouth moving between the two, her hips lifted involuntarily as the throbing and need for his amazing attention here was pushing her over the edge in desperate need of some relief, he slowly made his decent there while his hand lightly moved in motion over her thighs, she cried out please...darling.. He knew she was in desperate need for his attention here, he knew exactly how and what sent her screaming his name and feeling amazing he lived for this, he loved seeing her go there, hearing her when she was in the hights of passion made him happy knowing he alone was the one responsible. His hand moved to her spot giving her the relief his hand moved over her in perfect motion and pressure, her hands gripped the sheets as her breath escaped her and she moaned softly he pushed her to her breaking point as her thighs closed in tight over his hand she cried out oh yes... He watched her not stopping as she reached her blinding peak, he watched her come down as her thighs slowly let thier grip go on his hand, he didn't let her fall to long before he dropped his lips tounge and mouth moved to her spot and he pushed her back up the peak again, she was crying out, oh yes, her head arched back as her hands gripped the sheets below her, she felt her self at the top of the peak, she screamed his name as he sent her flying over the top. He was now the one in desperate need of relief, he wanted to be with her on the next one's. She opened her eyes as the hearing in her ears was clouded by the thundering of her heart pouding in them, she looked at him, her eyes sparkling and dark desire for him, her eye's rolled oh darling that was incredible thank you, I want to go there again but I want you with me. She took charge and rolled over ontop of him talking him inside her, his eye's rolled back as he moaned, ah..oh darling you feel so amazing around me, she smiled she could feel it too, she moved over him meeting his movements in perfect rhythm with his. He took hold of her hips and kept her where she was she was pushing him to his peak quickly he wanted to be there with her, he could tell she was close, he fought to hold on and go with her he held her up over him a bit then felt the spot he needed to be to send her screaming his name, he found it and her head snapped back she cried out oh yes, there,,oh my..he pulled her over him he moaned deep oh yes..oh yes...they were right there together as they were pushing each other over the top, they hit the top she screamed his name as she went over the edge he was right there as he said oh yes darling.

They spent the rest of the night this way, it was almost three thirty by the time they made thier way to the shower, he was putting on his pj bottoms as she came in the room wrapped in the towel with her silky hair freshly blow dried. He looked at her here darling he handed her his pj top as she smiled dropping the towel in front of him and putting it on, both we're exhausted and in truth still adjusting to the time change, and thier endless hour's of incredible love making. He took her by the hand as the claimed into bed, he pulled her into him wrapping him self around her, she sighed, she instantly calms in his embrace it is her warm safe haven. She pulled him around her tighter, I love you darling. He kissed into the back of her shoulder hugging her into him I love you to darling. They fell asleep in the love and comfort of each other's arms.

It was pushing noon when Johnathan felt his arms still holding his beloved Jennifer incased in his arm's he could feel her breathing and knew she was in a deep sleep still. He was starving after their energy filled love making session. But she was at such peace and sleeping so soundly locked in his embrace, he didn't want to wake her, he smiled thinking back on thier previous passionate love making session, session she was definitely the most incredible woman he'd ever made love to, she was his true match on every level. He was more than positive that more than half of thier 25 plus years together were spent making love. He'd lost count how many times they'd made love in his office, several times she'd come in the office for thier daily lunch date's, but she'd arrive early, locking the door behind her with special instructions to hold his calls. Between his desk the couch and his office chair, all three had taken the punishment well, he knew they were top notch in the quality dept, he smiled as he recalled them shopping in the office designer store, he had sat in the very chair in his office now, she smiled after the store clerk left to grab some samples she immediately sat on his lap and bounced a couple times...he looked around to see if anyone had been watching, darling I think this one will work out great. She giggled as she leaned over into his ear, I can't wait to break it in properly. Her desire and need for him was as equally strong as his own for her.

Jennifer began to wake up, she could feel the warm secure sensations of her beloved husbands arm's all around her, god she loved this feeling, she never feared anything when he'd held her like this. She could tell by his breathing pattern he was awake. She also noted she was starving after their passion filled night, she knew they needed refuling. She felt his stomach growling. she opened her eyes smiling she rolled over in his arm's looked up into those dreamy blue eye's of his, he smiled excited to see her awake, good morning darling. How did you sleep? She shot him a wink and a smiled, I slept great you were amazing last night. That was so wonderful. Running her finger's through his hair. He smiled that was pretty incredible, you were also wonderful, but then again you always are. I love you darling. She smiled I love you to darling, and you know you're always wonderful to. His stomach growled again, he smiled well, I will gladly give you a repeat. She giggled, mmm I'd love it, but.. First thing we're going to do is get that phone and order up some breakfast, you're stomach is growling. He laughed I'll be fine, you're my breakfast. She smiled shook her head, no lets refuel so we've got energy for later. He nodded his head, ok.. But I'm definitely going to repeat that last one. Her eye's grew wide, oooh that was so good...she giggled sat up over him and reached for the menu.. Well let's definitely get fuled up then. He smiled and sat up with her let's hurry and get this order started.

The Hart's ate thier breakfast then spent the next couple hour's reaching new heights in thier love making session. Thier afternoon itinerary consistented of lunch and a cruise on the theams. Where they shared their first kiss. Jennifer asked Johnathan where he wanted to have lunch? He wrapped his arms around her looking at her in the mirror, I heard there's a new place on the river that's quite excellent, the Bingham it's near where were going today, how does that sound? She smiled leaning back in his arms looking at their reflection in the mirror. Sounds perfect darling. He kissed into her shoulder, watching her in the mirror, you know we really look great together. She smiled nodding her head, I think so to darling, look at us? We just fit perfectly together. He smiled,, we have since the day we met here and I held you in my arm's on that dance floor. She smiled reached up cupped his ear and cheek. He pulled her into him tighter as they smiled at each other in the mirror I love you with all my heart Johnathan Hart. He kissed her cheek, and I love you with all my heart, Jennifer Hart. Both lost into the wonder of each other.

💏💏💏💏The First Kiss💏💏💏💏

The Bingham on the theams, Johnathan and Jennifer sat enjoying their their, they laughed and joked about thier little mess they had gotten caught up in, Johnathan joked see darling it was an adventure from the day we met. She giggled it certainly was. They finished thier lunch, then arm and arm made their way down to the fairy boat. Johnathan smiled so are we going to repeat our first experience and leap on it hoping we land it? Or board like normal people? She giggled, well personally I don't want us getting pneumonia in the midst of our romantic adventures because we missed. He laughed pulling her into him. they walked down the walk way arm and arm, she pulled him into her and laid her head on his shoulder as they walked towards the ferry. Johnathan pulled her in tighter kissing her head. They made thier way down to the docking station, Johnathan not letting his grip on Jennifer go, checked his watch Jennifer looked at it, we've got about 7 minutes. He smiled reaching around pulling her fully into him wrapping his arms around her it was a bit breezy and chilly. She reached around him slipping her hands into his coat and around his back she hugged into him, mmm you always make me feel so warm and safe when i'm in your arms. Johnathan that's because I love you more than anything, and my arm's is where you belong. He pulled her into him and held her tight.

The ferry made it's way to the dock, everyone began to board, Johnathan and Jennifer made thier way to the back in the exact spot they shared thier first kiss. They sat in the back as he scouted right next to her. As it pulled out of the dock, both were quiet as each was lost in thier own thought's of that day over 25 year's ago. After a few minutes on the theams Jennifer starred to tell Johnathan some of the history behind the theams. He loved her vast knowledge of the history of these types of places, she'd often research these places in advance of thier arrival on thier vacations and was like his private tour guide. They reached the middle of the river, he smiled with a devilish grin, looking at her, so Louise tell me,.. How's this trip been so far, Jennifer's eye's grew wide as she burst into laughter. She played along actually its been great, but then again, anywhere with you is always amazing. He nodded his head, so what's been your favorite part so far? She shot him a look, well...all of it but the night's and mornings have been quite memorable. You're talents in the bedroom are a force to be reckoned with. He winked at her smiling, well you know... I aim to please, her eyes rolled, that darling you certainly do. He leaned in and lifted her lips to his and tenderly kissed her.

Jennifer was lost into Jonathan's kiss, as she melted into his embrace. After a while he pulled back lifting her chin so thier eyes met. I love you. Her eyes were sparkling and love for him emulating from every corner. I love you to, her eyes and expression took on a whole new meaning, he looked at her puzzled with great concern..what it darling? She shook her head feeling silly for it to even have monetarily entered her mind.. I'm just that I'm honestly so desperately in love with you, darling I don't know how I'd ever be able to live if anything ever happened to you, you're my entire life. I honestly can say the only true fear I have in this life is loosing you. A tear escaped her eyes, he moved his hands an thumbs wiping her tears away, shook his head leaning in darling I feel the exact same way about you. But darling that will never happen, its you and me...always and forever together. She pulled him to her and kissed him, he tightened his grip on her. They lost themselves in each other, other's on the ferry couldn't help but watch them.

After their ride on the theams they took a taxi to a surprise place Jennifer was in the dark about the rest of the evening's adventures. Johnathan had planned it all as a surprise. Jennifer loved his little surprises he always took such time and consideration in orchestrating them for her, he was bar none the most romantic man in the whole world. He hailed a cab, Jennifer snuggling up next to him in the backseat. Oh darling this has been so magical so far, last night, recreating our first meeting, last night making love, everything has just been so beautiful. He kissed her forehead, darling we've only just begun. I want this to be one for the memory books, you deserve the best of the best, you've made me the happies i 've ever been in my entire life, you gave me reason for living, you're my everything. She smiled nodded her head and you're mine. She kissed him, she was so lost in him she hadn't noticed the taxi had stopped and they were in front of the bridge where he asked her to marry him. She smiled big oh darling... This is so romantic. She teared up, thre taxi driver was confused as to why they'd opted to be dropped off in this spot. She smiled, my romantic husband here, proposed to me with a sign on that bridge over 25 year's ago. The taxi driver's eyes grew wide really? My grandfather started this taxi service 40 years ago, he used to tell all his tourists of the very romantic couple from America who become engaged in this very spot. He past the story on to my father who continued the tradition. Jennifer looked at Johnathan, she smiled in amazement, Johnathan smiled at the guy, well we're genuinely honored . the driver smiled no it's I who am honored would you mind my taking your picture by the bridge?

They posed by the bridge while he snapped thier picture, he thanked them for thier time, Jennifer was so touched that their love story was the subject of conversation, she hoped it would inspire other men to romance their future wives like that. He turned to leave Johnathan turned to pay him and said if you look at the bridge soon you may want to keep your camera out. The guy looked confused but got the sense he didn't want his wife to hear. He headed to his car and drove down the way a little, he knew something was going down wirh regards to the bridge but couldn't figure out what it could possibly be.

Jennifer snuggled up into Johnathan oh darling what a sweet story, that day you proposed to me right here on that bridge was the single most romantic moment I had ever experienced in my entire life. Johnathan smiled turn around. She smiled at him, recalling that those were his exact same words the day he proposed to her here. He smiled back..darling turn around, she looked at him confused? He smiled darling turn around. She looked at him with her "what are you up to" expression. She turned, he pointed and down rolled the banner's Happy 25th, anniversary, I love you.. Then 25 huge red heart balloons flew up above into the sky.

Tears streamed from her eye's, she couldn't believe he'd gone to such measures again to show her how much he loved her, he told her with actions and words every day. But there were these incredibly romantic memorable moments like this where he went to such detail and effort to show her and the world how much he truly loved her. She turned to him, tears running down her cheeks, oh darling you're so romantic, I love you so much. He smiled, knowing she was truly touched and truly happy, he lived for this, making her feel extraordinarily loved and happy was always his life's goal. He drew her into his arms as she clung to him, he held her tight into him I love you to darling. The taxi driver smiled as he snapped a shot of the sign hanging from the bridge, and one of them embracing in front of it.

Johnathan kept her in his arms but lifted her chin to his face, leaning in and tenderly kissing her. After a few minutes, they broke thier kiss looking in each other's eye's, he motioned his head towards the street, she looked at him again puzzled, he smiled said nothing and gestured again towards the street. She turned and smiled wide and giggling, oh darling you didn't? He nodded his head, that's where Max plays in.

Max sat at the reigns of the horses carriage. Johnathan took her wrapping his arm around her and led her to the carriage, they took the same tour as they had that amazing day she said she'd marry him, as they set out, Jennifer snuggled into Johnathan kissing into his neck. Oh darling this has just been so amazingly beautiful, I love you so much. He pulled her to him, I love you to darling.

After a romantic ride in the carriage around the same route they took that day, they stopped at the same spot as before where the three of them had gone in to have a drink and celebrate the joyas occasion properly. They headed into the barge. They ordered a bottle of a don perion and an appetizer.

The waiter placed the bottle in an ice bucket next to the table and poured them all a glass, and placed thier appetizers on the table and left them alone Max lifted his glass, to the most perfectly matched couple the world has ever had. You two truly are an inspiration, watching first hand the change in Mr H the day you came into his life changed for the better, I saw him truly come to life for the first time ever. I've spent the last 25 plus year's watching him be truly happy all way down to his soul. Jennifer teared up. Turning to see Johnathan too had tears in his eyes, her hand reaching and running through the back of his head. He tried to pull it together. His voice cracked as he thanked Max. Max smiled at the two of them as you could literally feel their deep love for each other pouring out of them in front of your eyes. Max said happy 25th anniversary you two. They clinked glasses and sipped. Jennifer could feel Johnathan honing back his emotions, she reached over ran her fingers through his hair, linked her arms thtough his and pulled him into her hugging into her, she moved to his ear, I love you darling. He pulled her against him, I love you to my darling. You know you're my everything. She smiled nodded her head her eyes teared up, and you're my everything. He leaned in and kissed her. They all sat chating about the great memories and times shared over the past 25+years together. Johnathan glanced at his watch noting it was getting late. He asked Max why don't you order some dinner and desert to go for your flight back. Max thought that sounded like a great idea. He placed his order and they got him set and off in the car back to the airport, they had the Hart jet set to take him back home. And shiela was picking him up.

Johnathan and Jennifer got Max organized and safely off on his way home. Johnathan had another big surprise for Jennifer. She sat taking in the sights around her, while loosing herself in thought's of her beautiful life she's had thus far with her beloved Johnathan and Max who was truly the father Johnathan never had, and he the son he never had. For her he was the constant her dad was never able to be, and had really stepped into the shoes off when her Father passed away years ago. Johnathan watched her, he could see she was in deep thoughts some where, he walked up behind het sliding his hands up her arms and gripping her shoulder's pulling her back into him, his arms felt so warm, his embrace so safe loving and secure, she leaned back up against him. He moved to her ear, what's going on in that beautiful head of yours? She smiled shook her head, just the sane old question what it was I ever did that I was given you? He shook his head, my life started the day I laid eyes on you in that bar darling. I had a reason for living, my life took on meaning for the first time ever. She had tears spilling down her cheeks, she turned in his arms and pulled him to her hugging him tight. I love you so much. He ran hus finger's through the back of her hair. I love you to sweetheart.

The taxi rolled up during their little moment together, he smiled watching them, he wondered if they were newlyweds, he had been given the pick up and drop off locations and asked to not mention it, that the husband was taking his wife to this location and it was a big surprise. Johnathan glanced over and saw him sitting and waiting. He looked down, darling are you ready to take off? She looked up and saw the taxi driver waiting on them. She smiled sure. Are we headed back to our room? He smiled I can't tell you yet. You'll find out just watch and see as we go. She smiled she knew he was up to something. She kissed into his ear.. Well where ever it is all I want is to be alone.. With you! Johnathan smiled winked at her, that we definitely will be. They hopped in the taxi as it took off for her surprise destination. Jennifer snuggled up against him, the taxi driver asked so are you two visiting us on your honeymoon? Jennifer giggled.. Looking at JohnathanJohnathan, well we feel like we're still on it... But we've been married for 25 year's. He looked back at them at the light..25 year's? I thought by the looks if you both, this was your honeymoon? Well it feels like that for us to

As they made thier way through town, Jennifer watched as they had driven past any of the elite restaurant's, it was as they drove out of town, Jennifer noticed where they're going, she sat up looking at the window... Oh darling.. You didn't... Are we going to that little inn? He nodded we sure are, and ive booked the entire place for the next two days. Jennifer smiled...oh darling this is.. She shook her head this is so romantic...she shot him a wink and well thought out..that way we're sure not to be heard. Especially me..you know you make it impossible for me to control myself. You're a living god, you know that. He winked proud of his title she'd given him.

They drove to thier little inn in the country where he'd taken her after they'd left the bridge and she'd accepted his proposal. She loved that he'd reserved the entire inn, infact he'd not only did that but he'd set it up that the staff would be there in the late mornings and evening's only for thier dinner's and they'd make lunch and leave it in the fridge to have when they were ready. The taxi pulled up the drive way, both Johnathan and Jennifer had noted how much it had changed in the last 25 year's.

The bell boy met them in the driveway, Johnathan handed the driver a tip and signed off his credit card receipt. He stood up and took Jennifer's hands helping her from her seat, she linked her arm in through his as they admired all the new change's they'd made. He escorted them to thier room and told Johnathan that everything was in place and set up as he'd requested and said just come on down around 6. Jennifer smiled wondering what he had in store, she knew it'd be amazing he was forever pulling off the most romantic adventures for her. She also couldn't wait to be alone with him, she glanced at her watch noting how much time they had before heading down to take part in what ever he was surprising her with at 6, they had about two hours, not very long with getting ready, she was all but ready to pounce on him since they stood on the Thames and he'd dropped that sign. They made their way to thier room. Jennifer turned and kissed him as he closed the door behind them. Her hands ran through the back of his hair, he loved when she did this. She winked at him...wait right here, I'll be right back. He looked at her.. Darling.. You know we're due down stairs in less than two hours, she winked well it's a start to what's to come later.. He smiled, he wanted her to, he'd been thinking of every detail since they got in the taxi to go there. She ran finger over his face and down his shirt.. I'll be right back. He smiled he couldn't help but admire her luxurious body, he loosened his tie, damn she could get him going just with the slight glance of her.

Johnathan had poured them both a glass of wine, Jennifer called from the tub, darling... He smiled as he wondered what she was doing and had planned, he walked into the bathroom it was bathed in candle's Jennifer was sunk into a heap of bubbles he smiled knowingly she was recalling thier first time making love after his proposal. He still couldn't believe he fell asleep that night, he'd wanted her in the worst way from the moment they took that first dance on the dance floor at the club. The way they moved, the way she fit perfectly in his arm's the way thier bodies felt against each other. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it on the sink as he made his way towards her he smiled as he reached for the soap and wash cloth sitting ontop of the tub. He said nothing as he knelt below behind her in the tub he reached the cloth in the soapy water, he lathered up the cloth and washed her back letting his soappy finger's massage her back while the other one washed her off. She lost herself in the sensation of his touch, his hands on her were having thier normal affect on her. She moaned as he made his way to her neck and was now leaning in sucking and kissing on her shoulder, he was already bursting through his pants touching her like this reaching her, he held no ability to resist her he never could once in thier 25 plus year's together. She arched her head back running her hand and finger's through the back of his hair. His hands went over the tops of her shoulder's and down her chest they find her breast's she moans leaning back over his shoulders, playing with the back of his hair. She recall's thier first time, she'd been in other relationships, most were no more than a few dates and she would find she just felt nothing and really had nothing in common with them. She'd walked away from a relationship around six months ago, she was amazed she trired it that long she'd wanted to end it after the first month but he was so dependent on her, she felt sorry for him and he was desperate. She stayed in for three and a half months and simply couldn't do it anymore. He had much to learn in the bedroom to. She had ended it with Elliott Manning before accepting this job with a newspaper in London. He'd tried to contact her but she never returned hus calls, she felt nothing for him and didn't want to give him false hopes.

She leaned back in the tub, his hands on her was awakening feeling's in her she never new exited, the way he touched her was incredible. She felt her heart pounding, he sat up over her moving more to the side, he'd remained outside of the tub, taking his time committing to memory her reaction to his touch concentrating on her breathing and bodies reactions. He added more soap working his way lower his hands massaging over her thighs she parted them as he moved to the inner side her breath escaping her as her heart was pounding, she recalled never being touched with such thought and attention, his hand moved over her mound his hands working in slow steady pressure he listened close to her breathing and reaction he took his time commiting every detail of pressure and pace and motion that was sending her up that ladder he could feel she so desperately wanted to climb, her head was spinning, her heart was thundering in her ears she could feel her breaking point as she gripped his arm keeping him where he was her thigh's tightened around his hand as pushed her to an incredible climax, she was trying to come back to earth, he was a living god that first time and now over 25 year's later he still is and more.

She sunk into the tub trying to regain her breathing, she turned over and reached for his face, that felt as amazing as the first time you did that here, how about we get you out of those pants so we can continue to recapture our first time in this inn. He looked at his watch.. Well...we've got about enough time to take the edge off, but if you recall we never left this room for three days. She giggled, nodding her head, she turned in the tub, reaching and draining the tub, lets continue this like we started with a little more room to work with. He stood helping her from the tub, he licked his lips, mmmm you're so beautiful. She smiled god she loved him, he still found her as alurung as the day they met, he told her everyday of thier lives. She leaned in kissing him her hand reached down, she could feel him bursting through his pants she stroakef him reaching and unbuttoned his pants, she unzipped his pants pulling back from thier heated kiss, I think we need to let him out. He smiled not quite yet...I wasn't done before we moved this to the bed. Her eyes grew wide as she smiled her eyes turnung dark with desire for him, she recalled the first time as he once again reenacted that mind blowing event...

She went to drop to her knees, she wanted to please him as much as he was her, he stooped her, breathing heavily she new he wanted her there, but he held her to him, in his husky labored breath, not yet..I'm not done taking you where I want you to go. he took her hand leading her to the bed he gently laid her back on the bed, reaching out for the pillow and pulling it under her hips, he crawled up over her his hands in her hair caressing and massaging her head as he looked her in the eye's, they were filled with love lust and desire for her, he'd never felt like this with any woman, he felt his soul connect with his, he wanted to take her to the highest level possible. He lifted her lips to his taking them in, he kissed her breathless, as he pulled back from their heated kiss, his eyes met hers, I love you, she lost herself in those amazing blue eyes, she felt him and his deep love for her all the way to his soul, she felt hers connected to his. She ran her finger's and hand through the back of his hair. I love you to darling.

He wanted her now...he kissed his way down her neck taking his time as he comnited everything to memory his hand lightly caressing her he could feel her body reacting under his touch, her breathing was increasing as her head was spinning, she felt things awakening in her she never knew existed he kissed his way over her breast as his hand was on the other, she moaned at the sensation, he stayed here talking his time, listening and feeling her react to him, he kissed his way over her stomach as his hand lightly caressed her sides leaving goosebumps in thier wake, her heart felt like it was going to come out of her chest, her mind was spinning trying to comprehend what her body's reactions were having under his incredible touch. He moved over her thighs taking his time kissing and lightly running over her thighs as light kisses and touch was driving her mad with want and desire to feel him inside her, he made his way to her spot, the way he moved and took his time she thought she was going to hit the ceiling, he was incredibly amazing here, she cried out as she felt herself going into a strong climax, she'd never had anyone make her feel this way, he could feel her reactions he knew she was going exactly where he wanted her to go, he continued pushing her there, he could hear her soft cries, the sounds escaping her beautiful lips he felt to his soul, he wanted more he loved hearing her it was as satisfying to him as it obviously was to her to. She thought her heart was going to pound through her chest, she found it impossible to hold back the tone of her voice as she'd never felt this level of pleasure, she could feel herself going over the top, he could tell she was there, one final action and she went flying she screamed oh yes.. oh my god... He rolled up on his elbow and watched her expression. Her heart was literally thundering in her ear's, she never felt like that before, she wanted more... She wanted him...all of him..she wanted to go to the next level with him.

Jennifer came back to earth as her eyes met his, her grin making him smile, oh darling that was an incredibly amazing trip down memory lane. Thank you. She exhaled trying to catch her breath. I want you to be with me on the next one... We have time for a little take the edge off till we can come back here and lock ourselves away from the outside world. He looked at her he knew he could easily toss dinner plans to the curb and not leave this bed, but the special plans had already been put into place by the staff. She pulled him to her, her eyes dark with desire still glazed over from her intense climax. I want to go with you now..we'll pick up where we left off on our trip down memory lane after we get back.. But right now.. I want to go with you...he was more than ready she reached and pulled his pants from his legs only his boxers remaining, she reached and stroaked him causing him to moan deep from the action's her hand was taking him, she kept her hand moving as she rapped her other arm around his shoulder and climbed up over him. She pulled at his boxers pushing them off as she smiled he's ready to play I see. Winking at him, she straddled him, taking him inside her he cried out oh, his eyes rolling in the back of his head, he grunted, oh darling you feel so amazing around me, her inner mussels were still contracting from his two previous climaxes he gave her she was beyond ready for him, she too felt him her eyes closed as she moved over him, she could feel him pushing her to their magical place made only for the two of them. Both working in perfect timing as they could feel each other reach the top, he was close she could feel his building around her own, he didn't want to go before her, he knew she was about there, he flipped her back on the bed pushing her over the pillow, her hands were in his hair as she felt how close they were, she wanted to make sure his was explosive after him pushing her there twice that night.. 25 year's of yoga had trained her how to use her inner mussels as well, she knew exactly where to tighten and massage him, she knew it made him feel amazing, and deliver him to an earth shattering climax. He felt her actions right away he cried out as he felt it coming, it made his orgasum blindingly strong. He was determined to go with her, but her actions were pushing him beyond his self control, he pulled her hands from his hair gripped her hands in his as their fingers linked tight, he moved to her spot, causing her to cry out, oh..there..yes.. Oh...he couldn't hold back as his burst of energy took hold of them, both were crying out as they hit the top together, as they cried out clinging to each other riding out the sensation as long as they possibly could. He laid next to her as they hit the bottom. Both looking at each other wanting go there again, she gasped oh that felt amazing, he faught to catch his breath darling I want to take you there again, but we have to be downstairs soon. He tried to catch his breath, he to wanted to go back, he was still panting... Lets move this to the shower.. And kill two birds with one stone.

They dressed for thier evening as Johnathan found himself lost in gazing at her, he asked himself the same question everyday how she could possibly be anymore beautiful? How could he possibly love her more..yet everyday she did it to him. He was so caught up lost in her, he missed the first call..she smiled watching him knowing he was lost in deep thoughts, she could tell it was about her, however what he was thinking she wasn't quite sure..it could be him in visioning them making love and what he'd have in store for her, or it could be him lost in thought's of her with him. She called again darling, he snapped out of it, looking at her, god you're so beautiful. She moved to him, darling you know if you start that we're never going to make it out of here. He wagged his eyebrows, well I'm always up for reenacting our love making sessions. Kissing into her neck, but seriously you're so incredibly beautiful. I'm luckiest man in the world to have found you. She pulled into him tight, I'm the lucky one.. I can't believe I was given not only the world's most handsome one of a kind man. But was made just for me. He kissed her, darling we're just made for each other. We are meant to be together. She nodded her head leaned in and kissed him.

They went downstairs to the dinning room, it was covered in covered in 25, 25th anniversary iris bouquets and 25 silver ballon bouquets, it was bathed in candlelight. On the table was a bottle of champagne chilling. It was so beautiful. Jennifer's eyes were teary, as she took it a in. Oh darling, this is truly beautiful. Johnathan smiled leaned in kissed her, shook his head.. No darling you're the one who's truly beautiful, but this looks really great, they did a great job. He pulled her chair and they sat down, he poured them a glass of champagne. To you.. I love you my darling thank you for reliving these magical moments. I'm so lucky to have even had these moments with you, much less lucky enough to be able to relieve them all over again with you. She smiled.. Thank you darling but I'm the one who's so lucky to have found the most terrific man that's ever walked this earth. She leaned in and kissed him. Thier waiter brought in the tray of appetizers, she was startled back to reality, he smiled, set the tray down, our chef said your meals will be ready shortly, they thanked him and he exited. They learned in and resumed their interrupted kiss, both loosing themselves in their thoughts.

Jennifer sat across from him sipping her champagne, he was still so incredibly handsome and sexy, her mind went back to their bedroom where they'd left off,..Jennifer laid there her heart was thundering in her ears, she had never felt a climax quite that strong, least of all having make her feel like that from ones mouth and tonge and hands before, she thought omg..this is going to be my life...she wanted more she longed to go to that next level with him, she wanted him inside her, she wanted to make him feel as amazing as he was making her feel her eyes opened to meet his, he was grinning from ear to ear, she shook her head, oh Johnathan, I don't know how you learned to do that.. But it felt so incredibly good. He smiled I've only just begun. He rolled up next to her, her eyes turning dark with desire she pulled him to her reaching for the front of his pants she reached and felt him he was hard against his pants she ran her hand up and down, he moaned deep, engulfing her mouth in a firey kiss. She pulled them down not breaking their kiss, his boxer's were lose giving her better access to feel him and pleasure him to, she wanted to please him, she wanted him to feel as amazing as he made her feel. She'd already had two really mind blowing climaxes, she pushed him back on the bed, she stroked him over his boxer's, she climbed up over him kissing into his neck, down his chest she pulled his boxer's off, keeping her hand at the pace and pressure she knew was sending him over the edge, he was breathing heavy, she smiled seeing his eyes closed she knew he was feeling amazing, she lowered her mouth onto him, keeping her hands where they were, he cried out, oh...his voice husky and labored, she pushed him to his breaking point when he cried out oh yes, oh...he pulled her to him as he went over the edge, she watched his face she knew he was feeling amazing. His eyes opened as he came down from his intense high, he shook his head, that felt so incredible. She smiled she wanted more, every part if her craved his touch, the feelings he was awakening in her she felt to her soul.

She wanted to feel him inside her, she looked at him, I want you inside, me I want to be with you on the next one..he wanted her too, like he'd never wanted anyone or anything in his life. He never felt like this with anyone in his life, he felt so connected to her, he wanted all of her, he rolled over taking her in his arm's he laid her back his eye's meeting hers, love stared right back at him. He kissed her deep, her heart was racing, he looked at her..are you ready? She was trying to catch her breath, she nodded her head, I want you.. He leaned up over her he lowered himself into her both moaned Johnathan instantly cried out, ah..oh my god you feel so good around me. She moaned oh she felt him the way her body awoke and reacted to his, was mind blowing. He moved with such expert control, she clinged to him, they matched each other in perfect rhythm he paid close attention to her reactions and breathing pushing her to the level he knew she wanted to go. Her head was spinning never ever had any man made her feel like this, she could feel her climax building she could feel his with hers to, they were magic together. She thought she was going to leave the bed and hit the ceiling, she'd never felt this good, he paid attention to her body and they way it reacted to his, he knew she was enjoying it, her moan's and cries were escaping those beautiful lips of hers, he knew she was getting close he was there too, he was determined to hold back and go with her, he pulled back just slightly when she cried out oh yes, he knew she was right with him, which spured him on even more. She pulled him to her trying to pull him into her as much as possible, her inner muscles tightened and massaged him with every thrust his eye's grew wide as the air was pulled from his lung's he cried out oh my god..oh...he never had anyone make him feel that before, his pumping increased as thier moment came... Both crying out as they hit it top together, as they came down from their intense high, Johnathan laid back into the pillows pulling her over to his side, she laid her head into the corner of his neck, her body still shaking from that mind blowing orgasum, he looked at her you darling are amazing, that was unlike anything I've ever felt in my entire life, she smiled still trying to regain control of her breathing and hearing... Oh darling you were the one who was amazing, I never knew it could feel and be like this, you Johnathan Hart.. May want to think twice before marrying me...because if this is how our love life is going to feel... I may become a nymphomaniac, you may never sleep again. He laughed, well that makes two of us.. She was a daze, she couldn't believe this was going to be her life, to feel love so strong and so deep she could feel him down to her soul, she couldn't believe he was hers, that her body would feel like that till death do they part..and if that's how he always is in bed..she better get busy making sure he was healthy and energized because she could spend 24 hour's a day marking love to him. They spent three straight days in that room over 25 year's ago. They both knew that they were destinated to have one hell of a healthy sex life.

Jennifer's far off glazed look, he knew she was remembering something, he saw her bite her lip, and knew she was thinking about them making love. He smiled as he to had been sitting there lost in thought's of that incredible first night together. He knew he was the luckiest man in the world when he eas given her, they truly were made for esch other. He smiled darling... Are you still with me? She smiled yes... Sorry darling I was just lost remembering our first time together and those magical first few days we spent locked up in our room.

He smiled pulling her hand to his lips, thank God nothing changes, we still lock ourselves away going at it like newlyweds. She giggled.. I know I love it. Speaking of which..can we have desert back up in our room? He smiled.. I'm way ahead of ya, I asked for it to be boxed and we'd have it later. She giggled...Good because you're all the desert I want. He wagged his eyebrows I second that. They enjoyed their amazing dinner, Johnathan had picked all her favorite's. They took stroll along the garden's, which was incredible all thier veggies and herbs was picked fresh and used in thier dinner. The moon was bright, but the night was crisp. Jennifer snuggled up to Johnathan letting his body warm hers. She sighed, oh darling this is just so amazing, revisiting our time here, he smiled... Well one thing about all the add ons they've done here.. These vast gardens give a much better hiding place than when we first were here and had left our room that day...you thought it would be cute to take our kiss to the next level by pouncing on me in the brushes, and you know I can't resist you ever. So of course I wanted to take you right then and there, so we hid in here... Only it wasn't quite the garden it is now... And we got caught. She giggled yeah someone yelled for us to get a room...he laughed and we did...ran straight back to our room and didn't come out till the morning we headed back to the ritz to get max and go home to Los Angeles. Jennifer's eye's grew wide..mmm all this talk about passion filled day's and night's... What do you say we head back to our room where we can be alone and continue to relive that magical moment. He wagged his eye brows.. Your wish is my command darling. She leaped on him..oooh then let's go..I've got several in mind.

They headed back to thier room, they picked up where they left off, taking each other to new hights recalling their first night together. Later they had emerged from the bathroom, Johnathan glanced over at Jennifer who was fluffing out her hair, he signed shaking his head, he couldn't believe how it was possible to ever love her more than he did, but he did. He walked up behind her wrapping her in his arms, she smiled leaning back up against him, he rested his chin on her shoulder's her arm went around his head as she ran her finger's through his hair. They watched their reflection in the mirror, he smiled we still look so amazing together. She smiled yes we do. He kissed into her neck, whispered in her ear, I really do love you darling. She smiled, and I really do love you to darling. He hugged her into him tighter, what do you say you we jump between the sheets and snuggle up and get some sleep, in the morning we can take a strole in the gardens and relax in the hot tub, I asked for breakfast to be kept on hot plates and we'd get them when we we're ready after 10. She smiled I'm definitely ready for snuggling up in your arms and getting some sleep, I'm exhausted and extremely relaxed after our love making sessions. He giggled me to. They moved to the bed where he slid in holding the sheets back for her she climbed in and cuddled up all against the back of him, he spooned himself all around her both sighed at the feeling of being in each other's arm's falling asleep quickly.

The sun broke through the windows causing Jennifer to come out of her sleep , all was quiet other than the muffled sounds of birds chirping through the windows. She felt herself in cased in Jonathan's warm safe arm's, she smiled, thank you god for giving him to me. She thought back on thier romantic evening and how well he still recalled every detail of the way he'd made love to her that first night together. He was the most romantic man she'd ever known he was always romancing her, he never let a day go by since the day he asked her to marry him that he didn't do or say something romantic for her. She recalled thier first morning waking up in bed together after thier first night of love making..

Past..

She woke up from her deep sleep, she in a daze recalling thier passion filled night, she felt him laying beside her, his arms wrapped around her holding her against him, his arms so warm and strong, his strong heartbeat beating in her ear as she lay sleeping on his chest, she felt safer than she had ever been in her life with him, she felt loved, protected and connected all the way to her soul. She felt alive in every way possible, after the way he'd made love to her all night, she thought it was so mind blowing and she should be satisfied for a while... But she found herself craving more, like her body against his was screaming for his attention and touch, never had any man made her feel like he did, she giggled to herself and said Johnathan Hart... I still hope you want to marry me after you've created a complete nimfomaniac. She couldn't believe after their endless hours of love making to the point of her literally screaming his name because he made her feel so good, how could she possibly need more..but she did..she wanted to spend the entire day feeling like that, she knew he enjoyed her to, he was more than clear he too never felt as many or as strong orgasumums as he did with her. She couldn't help it..all these thoughts and feeling she had all over. she had to have him..now..she'd return the favor and pleasure him first.. She moved her hand under the blankets to rub over his pj bottom's, the she reached in and took him in her hand, he moaned in his sleep as she smiled and snuck under the cover's, she kept her hand on him, he was wide awake now, breathing in gasps as she was pushing him to a climax, he was about to say her first, when she lowered her lips and mouth over him...his head snapped back...he couldn't get words out, he moaned oh..that feels so she pushed him to his breaking point, he cried out oh my..as it sent him flying, she lay there on her side watching him as he rode out the intense wave she'd sent him on.. It took him a while to come down off the ceiling, he was trying to regain control of his breathing and hearing, he opened his eyes looking down at her..oh my god.. You lady are amazing, that..Blew my mind...she smiled watching him seductively, that's a two way street buster.. I hope you know it's all your fault.. But you've turned me into a sex crazed nimpomaniac. He laughed, we truly love each other, we're truly meant to be together. She nodded her head... We certainly do work well together in in this area of our relationship. He nodded his head...we certainly do. He winked at her... You're next...

He grabbed her and flipped her back on the bed, he kissed into her neck finding her trigger spot, he'd spent the entire evening committing to memory how her body reacted and what her desires were, he herd her wimpers as he moved over her, his hands and kisses moving where she wanted him to go, he unbutton his pj top she had on and moved over her, his light kisses moving across her chest was driving her crazy, he moved over her breasts, she whimperd oh...he moved to the other one while his hands moved about her, his fingers leaving goosebumps in thier wake. She was throbbing lower and dying for some relief as he moved closer, her breathing becoming more labored he moved his hand there his finger's finding her spot, he knew already the pressure and spot that she craved and was wanting, she cried out oh..yes..there.. Her hand moving over his arm as he was playing her like a fiddle here, she gripped his arm as she begged him not to stop.. He kept there taking his time pushing her to her breaking point which he knew was about to hit, as her breathing pattern told him she was almost there and she had a death grip on his arm, her hips arched and as she was close gripped his hand holding him there, she cried out...oh, yes...that feels...she went over the top as she cried out yes..he pushed her back moving his head to her inner thighs kissing between the two..he barely let her fall from her climax as he moved his mouth over her spot...she snapped her head back as her air was pulled from her lungs, she was moaning beyond her control as she could feel the building and strength of her climax building within her, she couldn't believe how incredibly amazing he was here, where he'd learned how to do this was beyond her, but...oh my god was she thankful because it felt earth shattering good. He sent her flying he knew it was a strong one, her voice took over the room when she hit the top and screamed his name.

He was determined to keep her going and climbed up over her pulling the pillow under her hips, she was just about to hit the bottom of the sensual wave when her eyes met his, he was grinning from ear to ear...are you ready.. Her head was spinning she nodded yes..he lowered himself into her, he now was the one who moaned out loud, his previous actions had her more than ready for him her inner muscles were exploding all around him, he cried out... Oh my god.. You feel so good around me, he prided himself on his ability to hold back and go with her, but she felt so good he was already almost there...he fought to hold back.. She knew how much he loved the way she moved over him with her yoga trick she'd learned. His voice and actions in the moment told her she had him feeling amazing. She met his thrusts, the way thier bodies worked together was magical, this was only day two of their love making and learning about each other's desires yet the way they'd worked it was as if they'd been making love for year's. They were working in perfect rhythm, she could feel him getting close. He could feel it too, and she was sending him to the moon with the way she knew exactly where to massage and tighten over hin as he moved within her, it made his orgasum stronger than he'd thought possible. He was determined to fight to go with her. He knew he needed to find her one spot..he had found it in thier hour's of love making, and had tried to commit the spot to memory, he'd just about did that when she used her mind blowing skills and he left his body and hit the ceiling. He moved within her he could feel her climax building with his, he tried to pull back for fear he'd go before she did, she cried out..don't stop.. He moved a bit and found it, he knew he'd found it when she moaned outloud and cried out..oh my god...oh..yes.. He couldn't hold back and knew she was right there with him, her fingers pulled across his back pulling him to her as her moment came.. She screamed his name as he pushed her to a mind blowing orgasum. She clung to him as they came down from thier high. Their eyes opened to to meet each other's, both shook their heads and tried to catch their breath, he pulled her into his arms as they laid back on the pillows, he ran his finger's down her chin...he gasped..you my darling are amazing. She sighed...you darling are amazing, i don't know where you learned such talents but...oh my god... I'm forever grestful, she glanced at the clock.. It was barely mid morning and she'd already had three amazing climaxes. And she'd lost count on how many from only a few hours before

He laughed, well thank you darling.. But I was going to say the same about you. They giggled snuggled up and fell back to sleep.

Present time... Jennifer lost in comfort of Jonathan's arm's and lost in recalling that first morning.. She wanted to feel it and experience it for real, she leaped under the covers and woke them up properly. They spent the morning making love. Then headed for the shower so they could head down and grab some breakfast. Jennifer had finished getting dressed, and came back into the bathroom to check on Johnathan. He was dressed from the waist down and just finishing shaving, she stood in the doorway, and had a sultry but pouty face, he caught it in the mirror, sorry darling.. I know how like to watch me shave, but I thought you might be starving after our evening and morning workout. She giggled and made her way up to him hugging him from behind, it's ok..mmm you smell so good. You make leaving this room even harder. She kissed his back. He turned in her arms pulling her into him. Well if it's any consulation I to am bummed I missed watching you get dressed. Now I get to be jealous of a pair of panties and bra I've not even seen yet. She giggled... Well darling... You can ponder that thought while we spend the rest of today walking the gardens and taking our little horseback ride along the trail. Then when we get back...if I recall... We missed dinner and ended up going down and getting cheese and crackers and some wine and came back here had that and watched the sunset. Johnathan smiled... We've seen lots of those in our love making history, not to mention..sun rises.. She shook her head giggling, you know I think we should definitely be in the record book for married couple who has the most sex. He nodded his head...that's definitely true. They kissed, come on let's go refuel. She smiled nodded her head lets go. Johnathan finished getting dressed and they headed down to get some food, the house maid thought oh my god they actually left their room, she went into clean up the room and give them fresh towels.

Johnathan and Jennifer had finished their breakfast, he made them a mimosa and they headed out to stroll the garden's. Jennifer had one arm linked inside Jonathan's as they stoll the garden's Johnathan pulled her to him as they walked along the path, I love how the shrubs here are like a maze...if we had these at home.. We'd have some more hiding spot's. Jennifer shook her head and giggled, darling we've got lots of hiding spots..Johnathan laughed.. Yes we do but Max knows of a few. Which we've been some how lucky enough to have just started or ended before he found us. She nodded her head darling we're awful you know that dont you, besides poor Max in all our year's together has caught us a few times... The pool house, the guest house, the sauna, the workout house by the tennis court. Johnathan laughed..poor Max. Jennifer giggled nodding her head..god only knows what he must think of us? Johnathan laughed based on his comments over the years, I'm sure he thinks less action takes place on a rabbit farm. She looks at him..see we are awful. He stopped in his tracks, I know.. Aint it great? She tossed her head back laughing, yes it certainly is. She pulled him to her laying on a passionate kiss. He lost himself in her as always he still couldn't believe his good fortune to have found her, she truly was one of a kind. He drew her into his arm's and held her, he spotted a beautiful flower just above her head, he reached up and pulled it down and handed it to her, I love you darling. She smiled took it, kissing him. I love you to darling.

They strolled the garden, talking about thier life's adventures they'd had together, Jennifer who was particularly fond of Kenya, looked at Johnathan her eyes wild with desire and excrement talk about us being naked and having sex all the time... What about our trips to Kenya? 12 hours of daytime... And 12 hours of night. Johnathan smiled yes we definitely take advantage of those hours, why do you think we bought the vacation home. She giggled... We should retire there. Johnathan looked at her darling you're tempting me to retire early with thought's of having nothing to do but make love to you all day, day in and day out..she snuggled into him..oh darling we're so bad..I love it...she grabbed him pullung him upto her and laying on a passionate kiss, he pulled back after a few min clearly heated... Darling we better cool this off for a bit...if we keep that up, we're never going to make it on the horseback ride along the grounds. Which at this rate we're going to have to find a spot because you got me going and I may not make it till tonight. Jennifer giggled.. Darling who said we were? Don't tell me you forgot about our first ride when we stayed here? He looked at her as the memory replayed in his head..oh yeah. She winked at him.

Past. ..

Jennifer awoke to an empty bed, she rolled over thinking perhaps he'd gone to the bathroom, she smiled and stretched out, she couldn't believe these last two days, more over she couldn't quite grasp how she went from being sent to cover the Johnathan Hart & Kensington story, to become engaged to the mighty Johnathan Hart. Her heart and soul never had felt so deeply in love or as deeply connected like this ever. Her body.. Her eyes widened as she shook her head, never in her life had any man ever come one tenth as close to making her feel the way he did when he made love to her, she had never spent two solid days having endless love making session's, god I love him, I truly love him. She looked at the clock it was a little after 8, she thought how on earth they were functioning on maybe five hours of sleep was beyond her. but some how they were. His stamina was mind blowing. She found herself missing him already. She was startled to hear the front door open, she thought where had he gone so early and how come hadn't he woke her to go with him, she looked towards the door and his handsome face framed the doorway, he was wearing casual black pants Anda white shirt which he'd left unbuttoned down to his upper chest, his hair was smoothed and combed to perfection, his eyes so blue she swore she could swim in them. He held a silver tray it held a hot breakfast and two cups off coffee and juice, and of course being the romantic man he was one single rose on her lid to her plate. she smiled oh darling...

He smiled making his way to the bed as she sat up making room for him, oh darling what's all this? He smiled breakfast in bed? The second nicest way to wake up. She giggled helping him with the tray so he could slide in next to her. She smiled oh darling this is so sweet of you. He lifted her lid off her plate and his. This my love is just the start today, I thought I'd take my beautiful fiance out for a romantic stroll in the gardens, then they have horseback riding along the grounds. I know how much you said you enjoyed horseback riding. And your beloved sweet sue. She smiled, he really pays close attention to her when she talk's, they'd only just met and he remembered more about her then the worthless relationships she'd stayed in out of pitty for months. She leaned in and kissed him, I love you darling. He cupped her face kissing her softly. I love you to darling, more than I've ever loved anyone in my entire life. She clung to him, her eyes filling with tears.. Me too darling. I've never felt like this, it feels so strong and deep, like all the way down to my soul. She leaned up running fingers through his hair. She leaned in and kissed him. He reached into the back of her hair pulling her in tighter to thier kiss.

They finished breakfast, got dressed Jennifer emerged from the bathroom to see him buttoning up his shirt, she bit her bottom lip, god he was so sexy and handsome as hell. He looked over catching her staring at him, she smiled that was quite the shower, he laughed, it sure was..I'd like a repeat tonight. She giggled me too, your talent's in that department is pretty mind blowing. He winked why thank you my darling, but so you know you're also talented in that mind blowing way. She giggled. Walking up and hugging him to her, mmm you smell so good. It makes leaving this bedroom hard. He laughed well don't worry we'll be back here before you know it. She smiled you've turned me into a into a nymphomaniac you know. He smiled, see another thing we're the perfect match on. He buttoned up his shirt, motioned towards the door, come on beautiful lets go stroll the garden's. He wrapped his arm around her and they headed out to the garden's.

Johnathan stolled along the garden's, he felt free like all of life's downs had left him, his longing to know where he came from. Who his parents were, and wondering if they were still around, all those empty feeling he'd carried his whole life had suddenly left his mind since he found Jennifer, he felt..whole, he felt complete for the first time in his entire life, he looked over at her, she had her arm linked through his, her body felt so good mm next to him, he loved it when she held onto him like this, he felt strong, he knew from this moment forward he'd protect her with his life. He smiled as he looked at her, she was so incredibly beautiful he knew he would forever be the envy of every man in the world.

She stolled along the gardens, her arm linked around into his, they felt so strong, she felt so safe and secure, like with him by her side nothing could ever happen to her. She never felt so loved or in love ever, she couldn't believe how lucky she was to be his chosen one, of all the women in the world he chose her. She couldn't believe he belonged to het, he was so incredibly handsome and she found herself lost in his amazing blue eyes. She melted every time he looked at her, or spoke to her. She smiled.. I'm going to marry him, ill will be Mrs Johnathan Hart... She had been so lost in her thoughts of him, and the whole whirlwind events that everything took, she hoped her father would be as happy for her as she felt. They had thier issues and he spent most of her life away on business trips, but she knew he did love her. Jennifer laid her head on his shoulder as they strolled the gardens, it sure is a beautiful sight here, he was barely paying attention to any of it, he was so lost into her, it certainly is darling, she looked up and saw his dreamy eyes all glazed over starring at her, she smiled and giggled, Johnathan.. You're starring at me, he stopped pulling her around into him, looked her right in the eyes...no darling.. Im looking at you, I love looking at you, you're so incredibly beautiful and amazing, I honestly dont notice anything else. She giggled, he was so romantic he made her feel so good about herself. She leaned in...I love you darling. He lifted her chin and lips to his and engulfed her into a firey kiss, I love you to darling. Thier kiss escalated quickly, her eyes met his, they were dark with desire for him, his were wild for desire for her, ge glanced over seeing a little nook in the corner of the garden maze he looked at her trying to regain his normal breathing pattern, but his deep wants and connection to her was fast pushing him over the edge. He wanted her now...he was very conscientious of her needs, wants and desires, they matched his perfectly.. Her breathing was also increassing, he had become all to familiar with her wants and desires the last few day's, she was his true match. They had a fierce love for each other and couldn't seem to get enough of each other in and outside of the bed. She wanted him as much as he wanted her now...

He pulled back from their heated kiss, her eyes were even more dark and wild with desire for him, he glanced over noting a little cove in the maze he looked around and there wasn't anyone around, the inn was pretty quiet he thought perhaps they may have been their only guest's, he had chosen this secluded location for that very reason. He looked at her smiled come on...he lead her into the cove, she giggled picking up on his cue and plan without him saying a word... She giggled here? He nodded with a naughty grin, I can't help it, you drive me crazy you know that don't you? She giggled well darling then we just better take care of that shouldn't we? She pinned him against the wall in a fiery kiss. He kissed into her neck, she moaned she clung to him Johnathan I want you so much...

They emerged from their little hiding spot, both laughing they looked around, thank God know one was around. Johnathan smiled as they headed back towards the house, I have been so caught up in you I've not really noticed if any other guests are even around right now. She looked at him linked around his arm pulling herself into him, you know.. I'm actually not sure either, but this is pretty much the first day since we came here three days ago that we left our room, She giggled they headed to the house ate lunch then changed into riding clothes and walked to the barn.

Jennifer was excited to share her love of horses with Johnathan, they had so much in common and enjoyed an active life style. Johnathan watched her as she expertly sattled her horse, she wasn't kidding when she told him she'd been doing it for year's, they finished and like a gentleman he gave her a leg up, he knew she was more than capable of getting on by herself, but he could hardly resist putting his hands on her amazing body. He helped her and got on his own horse as they took off out towards the fields, they slowed down and walked side by side, Jennifer was so excited to have her future husband share in her love of riding, he was really good to, she'd never been with a man who shared so many of her passions. It msde her love him even more.

They stopped near the embankment looking out over the horizon, Jennifer asked, darling I know you grew up at river street orphanage, but did they take you kids out for things like horse back ridding and other activities? He smiled no, but an old girlfriend I once dated, her father had stable's on thier property I learned there, Jennifer shook her head, well you ride like you've been doing it since you were a kid. And... An old girlfriend huh...should I be jealous? Giggling. He smiled no darling.. As a matter of fact, I think I had more of relationship with her father than nicki. We weren't really compatible and I just didn't feel the way I should around her, so I ended it. Her Father actually ended up suffering a heart attack about three months after, his service was the last I've seen her, or even spoken or thought about her. Jennifer smiled all excitedly, thank you for this, I love that you enjoy riding as much as I do. He smiled this my darling is only the first of our adventures, he leaned over from his horse and kissed her, looked in her eyes, darling I promise you, our life is going to be one adventure after another. She smiled... I can't wait darling I love you so much. I love you so much darling.

He lightened the mood, race you to that ridge... She smiled god he was hot, she loved his fierce competitives. She was same way. She smiled... Tell you what...if you win I owe you a massage, if I win you owe me, Johnathan smiled...mmmm either way its a win win for me. She giggled on your mark get set...she cheated and took off. He smiled and took off after her, all the while noting just how well she was at riding a horse, he thought what a win win both odds were, her massages were mind blowing, yet touching her was heaven to him...he was gaining speed and was almost dead even with her when she leaned forward and leaped the bush causing her the leverage she needed to avoid the shrubs that would slow their race. She beat him He smiled as he caught up to her pulling the reigns on his horse, she grinned, at him mmm I won darling, he smiled actually darling... I won? She looked at him as if to say ah did you not just get here? He leaned over I get to massage every square inch of that luxurious body of yours. She shook her head and giggled, that was fun darling I love that we share a love for this. I really enjoyed it. He said me to darling. They took in the sights as they let their horses rest up snacking on some grass. They snuggled up and talked about their future together.

They spent the last day of their trip planning thier wedding, Johnathan had spoken to his friend at Cartier and had her ring specially designed just for her. He had the entire day planned out, he was taking her shopping on rodeo drive, then he had the private room reserved at Lascalas, where he would once again propose to her and place the ring on her finger.

Present time...

Johnathan awoke early, they were headed home to Los Angeles at 12:15, he had snuck out of bed and ran to the little bakery nect to the Ritz and bought their favorite English muffins, and her favorite coffee, with some eggs and fruit on the side. He grabbed her a copy of the Harold and snuck back in the room, just as she was reaching across the bed for him in her sleep he smiled, Good morning darling she could tell he was outside the bed and sheepishly opened her eyes, smiling good morning darling that smells wonderful what is It as she stretched and sat up pulling the sheets back for him to slide back in next to her. Did she leaned over good morning darling and kissed him. She took the tray so he could slide in next to her. She sat it on her lap and smiled, oh darling this looks amazing all my favorites from our little bakery. He smiled only the best for you my darling. She leaned in kissing him, I love you. This was such a beautiful trip down memory lane. I'm loving every minute of this. Johnathan kissed her, I love you to darling, and so am I. They ate breakfast, showered and packed. Jennifer wanted to attack him in the shower, but given the time contraints of their take off time she knew they didn't have time. She smiled of the huge benefits of having your own private jet, them being able to make love for most of their flight's was one heck of a way to pass the time away. She was definitely going to take advantage of the long flight home.

They arrived in Los Angeles around 10:30, they arrived home around 11:45 they brought in thier bags and carried them up to their room, both loving their trip, but looking forward to sleeping in the comfort of thier own bed and pillows. They had spent much of the flight making love and catching up on some sleep. Jennifer started in on him as soon as they hopped in thier bed, teasing him about celebrating thier arrival home properly. They made love, snuggled up and promptly fell asleep.

It was around 11 the next morning when Johnathan stired he was on his side facing the door, Jennifer was spooned up against the back of him with hetr arms under his hugging into him, he reached for the phone and buzzed the kitchen, shiela picked it up, Johnathan groggy said good morning Sheila, can you send us up two cup's of coffee? Don't worry about breakfast I'm taking Jennifer out. Jennifer stired still holding him to her. Good morning darling. He smiled turning around wrapping his arms around her pulling her into his chest, kissing the top of her head, good morning darling, I just had shiela bring us up some coffee. But I thought we'd have breakfast at the country club at the beach. She smiled... Oh just like the first morning after we got home from packing up my stuff in New York. Oh darling poor Max, walking in on us Jennifer giggled, I was so embraced I also felt horrible for him, here that was my first night in the house after we got home from New York. Johnathan laughed I swear I never heard him knock, she laughed her head falling into his shoulder, I guess he thought your happy cries sounded like come in, Johnathan shook his head maybe. But the poor guy was so humiliated he left us a note that he would be gone for the day to go to the horse smiled... Well we did spend most of that day christening several parts of the house. Not to mention the pool. He laughed yeah and thankfully we had finished in time and heard Max get home and thankfully he opted to park near the guest house other wise he may have caught us again. But...we did have a great time along our first trip to the beach together. He smiled that's why I'm taking you back.. As part of our adventure. She giggled so I take it we're going to come back here and make love in all those same locations.. He laughed... You know me...I'm always up for making love to you...anytime, anywhere, any place. But...the house is a little more busy today with Max home, Sheila here all day and the cleaning staff coming by today. She looked sad..oh yeah. But...we always have our little spot off Mulholland Drive. Her eyes grew wide ooohh.. Johnathan smiled I also have reservations at lascalas in their private room where I gave you your engagement ring. Jennifer shook her head, I swear you're the most attentive, romantic man on the planet, you remember everything. She leaned over snd kissed him.

Sheila knocked, both sat up straightening out thier pjs, come in. Shiela told them good morning love birds, here's some coffee, not that you two need the caffeine. You're already on permanent sexual overdrive. They both laughed... Johnathan semi pushing her out of the room, thank you, how about you and Max take it easy, I'm sure Mrs Hart and I are pretty set for the next couple of weeks. She giggled, ok you two rabbit's, I'll hold down the fort here and look after Max, you two go on your romantic adventures, everything here will be fine. She turned on her heals and left them alone to finish thier coffee.

It was a beautiful drive to the beach, they had planned breakfast at the club just like they did their first morning togethertogether home in LA after returning home from packing up Jennifer's things she'd wanted to bring, Johnathan loved her new york apartment and said they should keep it, for when they made trips back here, or he had business at the NY office. She had loved the idea, she really loved her apartment and loved NY. She'd often have other friends who would stay there when they were in town to. They still had utilized it on most of thier trips to NYC, s few trips they stayed at the hotels while they had it updated. Or if Johnathan had a huge client staying thier while closing a new merger. Max over the year's had cone along on several trip's there and had himself a lady friend he'd romance the whole trip there, she had an apartment three floor's below them.

Johnathan and Jennifer had a nice hearty breakfast/brunch they reminisce about the first time talking about all their plans hopes and dreams for their future and what type of wedding they wanted to have and who they wanted to stand up with them. Johnathan was lost in looking at Jennifer even after 25 year's she was still so beautiful, he was ageless he'd say all the time, he swore she could make the most dressed down clothes look like it was straight off the runway, she was dressed in casual white pants, and a blue silk top, it was a sunny morning at the beach, it was around 75, perfect for a nice walk along the shore. She took the last sip and caught him stareing at her, she smiled he was forever gazing at her, which made her feel great that after 25 years and growing older he still found her do beautiful. She looked at him and winked, darling.. What are you thinking about? He snapped out of his trance with the sound of her voice, what darling? She smiled shook her head, I asked what you are lost in thought about? He smiled, you my darling because you're so mesmerizing to look at. She smiled touched, you're so sweet. How's about snuggling up with me and taking a romantic stroll on the beach. He stood reaching for her hands lifting her from her chair, leaning in kissing her, I'd be my pleasure darling. She ran her hand over the back of his head, I love you to darling. She motioned her head towards the door, let's go walk down memory lane. She linked her arm around his and they exited they headed out to the beach.

They dropped thier shoes with the towel boy at the private entrance to the beach, Jennifer was momentarily sad, Johnathan stopped noting her mood change, darling he lifted her chin to meet his eyes with hers, she felt guilty for allowing such sad feeling's when he'd gone to such lengths to bring her such happiness and joy, reliving some of the most romantic and amamazing time's of her life. She couldn't hide anything from him, I'm sorry darling, I'm fine, I just couldn't help but recall our last trip here was with freeway, it hit him too, as he recalled they in fact hadn't been there since bringing him there for his final trip to the beach. He shook his head, oh darling I'm so sorry, I don't know how I could have forgotten that, I was so consumed by you, I honestly forgot. she smiled shook her head, no darling you were only doing what you always do... Is to go 100% and sweep me off my feet, making sure I've got the very best of the best, and that I feel truly loved all the way down to my soul. He pulled her into his warm safe embrace, she melted instantly, she swore they were the cure all for her, there everything and everyone disappeared. I love and miss him to sweetheart, he was a huge part of our lives. Jennifer nodded in agreement with him, he held her to him feeling her calm and melt into his arm's. He tried to lighten the mood, remember when we took our first walk here and we talked about who we wanted at our wedding? She giggled pulling her head from his chest, pulling him into her grip. She wrapped her arms around his around his waist. and pulled him towards a stroll down the beach.

Past...

They strolled the beach, arm and arm, Jennifer couldn't get over how amazing she felt, as if she felt truly alive for the first time in her whole life, he had literally come into her life and swept her off her feet, she looked on out at the waves as they planned thier perfect fairytale wedding, she felt like she was standing on top of the highest wave ridding high above the ground, yet securely locked into a safe hold. She loved him so much, she never knew she could love anyone or anything more than her darling Johnathan Hart. He asked who do you want at our wedding? She hadn't been particularly close to much of her family member's, her dad was away on business trips much of her childhood so there was very few family trips places, holidays for the most part was her with her dad or later boarding school staff. Her mom passed away. Her aunt Alice was probably the one who annoyed her the most she tended to run off at the mouth, she was the busy body of the family, always telling you you are wrong, and needed to do it her way, which was always wrong, she was the one at the party who was loud, dancing like a wild person because the poor thing had no rhythm. But she adored her aunt Renee who always felt sorry for her so insisted everyone include her crazy cousin in on everything. Johnathan laughed as she told all these stories about her parent's, her family and things they'd done, since he had no idea of who his parents were and growing up in an orphanage those life experiences he had only drempt about. He knew he'd have no family to stand up with him or seated on his side of the room at the church. But he had made friends he knew he wanted Max to stand with him as he was the closest thing to a father he'd ever had. Jennifer wasn't particularly close to anyone in her family other than her aunt Renee so they'd keep the wedding party small. They found out how alike they both were when they agreed and liked everything the same.

They chose St Eugene's to get married in, their reception would be at the Beverly Hills country club, the date would be September 10th, at 11am, Johnathan had a huge merger deadline he had to complete and sign on the 13th, so they planned to spend thier wedding night in Napa valley, Johnathan had heard amazing review's about a little inn in Napa valley, he thought he'd wisk Jennifer away there for two night's, then after he sealed the deal on the merger, they planned to spend two weeks on a secluded private island, that Johnathan had rented for tbier honeymoon.

They'd reached the end of the shore line, and couldn't believe how smooth thier plans had gone, Johnathan asked if she needed anything for tonight? He'd had Max out picking up the ring from Cartier, he had dinner reservations at La Scallia, she smiled I dont think so, how formal is it? He smiled ah uh..no hints.. But its very formal, how's about I take my beautiful fiance and do some shopping on Rodeo Drive on our way home.

They hit Rodeo drive along their way home, Johnathan much to her relief and excitement had amazing taste and a clear idea of what she looked good in. after they hit up every shop, he took her Henry Winston's and bought her a set of diamond earings and diamond necklace, Jennifer's head was spinning, he truly loved to lavish her in the finest of everything. And Johnathan loved every second of it, he'd made million's and could think of nothing but spending it on her. What he loved about her was his money wasn't important to her, she too came from a wealthy upbringing. She made an excellent living with her career she was not only a well known journalist but had a couple successful books so far. She truly loved him, for him, it was never like that with the other's, they were with him because they wanted that lifestyle. Or like Nikki they expected it because they grew up having everything handed to them and never really worked to do anything for themselves.

Jennifer tried to stear Johnathan towards the rings here they were engaged, planned thier entire wedding in the last three week's and yet still needed to get rings. He seemed to rush her past that section, he said they better get going if they were going to make their reservations. She'd heard about this amazing five star restaurant for a long time and had always wanted to go when she was in Los Angles. They headed back to thier willow pond home and spent the entire afternoon christening several locations in the house making love.

They were up stair's getting ready, Jennifer had finished her hair and make up, she glanced over at her incredibly handsome and sexy faïence his hair combed and smoothed to perfection. He was shaving she was virtually drooling, she found it so sexy watching him shave, he smelled heavenly, her body was once again reacting at the mear sight of him, she couldn't get over how much she craved him, my god he'd completely turned her into a nymphomaniac. They'd made love all day and she honestly could go rip that towel off him and go at it rught there on the bathroom counter. She shook her head, get it together she told herself she turned and said looking all wild and glossy eyed darling I'm going to get dressed. He smiled watching her reaction, he knew she was thinking of sex. He smiled ok darling I'm almost done and I'm getting dressed to. He finished then ran and put on his tux. He was coming through his side of the closet hallway and entered their bedroom she had put on her incredibly sexy panties and bra and was leaning over stepping into her dress, he was about to break a sweat, she was the most incredibly sexy woman he'd ever seen, he found himself getting jealous of her under clothing, he wanted to be there instead, he had to pull it together or he'd never make it to this incredible romantic evening he'd planned down to the finest details.

She came through the bathroom to see him fighting his tie, she smiled walking over, he took one look at her, his eyes got huge, darling you are absolutely the most beautiful woman god has ever created. She smiled, he made her feel so good about herself. Thank you darling, she reached over and fixed his tie. You look so handsome.. And you smell so good. You know it makes leaving this bedroom extremely difficult. He smiled try seeing you like this, more over.. Those sexy undergarments getting to be where I want to be. She giggled all excited, the mear thought of his amazing talents and attention there was driving her mad with desire for him, he smiled come on..we better get out of here, we will definitely get back here and act upon all thought's racing through our heads right now. She was all excited.. Oooh I can't wait. She leaned in and kissed him, I love you darling. He gripped her arms pulling her into him, I love you to darling.

They arrived at the restaurant, the owner and personal friend Mr. Leon, had put his best staff in place, he greated them personally at the door, Johnathan had told him how amazingly beautiful she was.. But once he saw her walking in on Jonathan's arm, he knew he wasn't joking, and they together made a very good looking couple. Johnathan introduce them, Jennifer loved and was still trying to contain her excitement that he was hers and she would be soon marrying him and would forever be Mrs. Johnathan Hart. They were escorted to the upper level of the restaurant, Jennifer noted how amazing this place really was, so far it had really lived up to the hype. They were escorted through the double doors, there was a private room, it had a fire place, a table for two which was dripping in candle light and over flowing in red roses. It had part of the ceiling in glass to give a view if the night sky, which Jennifer couldn't help but giggle at, since Los Angeles is famous for the smog, which more often than not blocks you from seeing the sky. She smiled so wide, her thought's and emotions so lost in him, he'd gone to such extensive measures to romance her. He truly was the most wonderful man god had ever created. And he was all hers, now and forever, she knew she'd never let him go.

They sat at the table, a bottle of champagne was chilling, Mr. Lascalas smiled at Jennifer it was very nice meeting you, you're definitely everything Johnathan said you were. Your server will be here shortly, in the meantime as Johnathan requested we've got a bottle of champagne chilling here. Jennifer smiled thank you, it eas really nice meeting you to, I've heard lots of great things about your restaurant living in NYC. He smiled thank you, I promise to make this first experience the best it can possibly be, my staff is here to ensure that it will be, our head chef is personally going to prepare your meal. Jennifer smiled excited, thank you. Johnathan sat across from her lost in her, the way she carried herself fit perfectly into his needs, she was so charming, sincere and warm which in his field when working with client's was a must.

Mr. Ladcalas exited. Johnathan lost himself in how incredibly beautiful Jennifer was. She was bathed in candlelight, her red hair was only acenuated by the flames of the candles which radiated off her beautiful hazel eyes. She smiled darling are you still with me? He nodded his head... Most definitely, darling you're so beautiful I find myself unable to keep my mind and eyes off of you. She shook her head, funny... That's exactly the way I feel about you. He smiled, he was fidgeting waiting for the exact moment, after her confession it was the perfect lead in.

Jennifer noted a hint of change in him, she found herself so in tune with him as if she'd been with him for years she was able to read him like she had, he pulled at his tie, and looked right at her, the moment her eyes met his, he was toast, he felt instantly calmed. She smiled her eyes were all sparkling, he reached out and took her by the hand, darling I really have to tell you how truly thankful I am you came into my life, you in such a short period of time have changed my life for the better, you've completed me and made me feel truly happy and alive for the first time in my entire life. Before you I was nothing. She teared up, squeezing his hand. He looked her square in the eyes, he was choking up, I mean it darling, before you I felt so empty and alone, I was longing to find the missing pieces if my life..but you filled it You're honestly my entire life. I can't imagine my life without you in it. I love waking up with you in my arms, and I love falling asleep the same way. He winked.. Even though we've spent an exorbitant amount of time in bed the last few weeks, I promise you we're going to live one adventure after the next. She giggled squeezing hus hand again, darling I think it's pretty safe to say that there's going to be a huge amount of time in our marriage that were naked in bed making love, I'm sorry but you've turned me into nymphomaniac. You're talents in that area are extremely addictive and make me feel beyond amazing, he laughed why thank you darling, I find it impossible to keep my mind and hands off you, you're so incredibly beautiful, I love you all the way to your very soul. She smiled once again tearing up, I love you just that much to, more even I feel whole, and so complete. I need only one thing in this life..that's you Johnathan Hart, if we lost everything it would still be the perfect life, as long as we're together. Johnathan knew.. This is the moment.. He smiled.. I feel the exact same way darling. So for that... It's time I did this properly.. He kept her hand in his and stood, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a tiny box, he bent down beside her, her eye's widened with excitement. Her eyes filled with tears, he popped the lid the ring was so beautiful, he'd gone to such lengths create such an engagement ring, the band was an infinity band, with the most diamonds on the side the center stone was huge and was hand designed to be added on to. He pulled the ring from the box, looked her square in the eye, Jennifer Edwards would you marry me? She nodded her head yes I honestly can't think of anything I want or ever need other than you. I love you with every part of me. I love you more than anything in the whole world, all I want is to make you as happy as you ever dreamed of, and take care of you the way you deserve from now till forever. Johnathan slipped the ring on her finger, now it's official, and I'll also be there by your side, loving you and talking care of you the way you deserve to be. She leaned in and tenderly kissed him, after a few minutes, she looked up breathless from the intense of their kiss, she met eye's with him, her hands running over the side of his face and the back of his head, oh darling I'm so happy to be right here in this moment with you, this whole evening is so perfect, I can't help but just want to be at home with you, alone in our room and naked in our bed, I want to make love to you so much right now. He smiled he to wanted to be with her to, connected mind body and soul, he winked.. We're definitely having dessert at home. He sat back in his chair and popped open the champagne poured them a glass, handed him her glass and lifted his glass to the soon to be Mrs. Hart, and our amazing life we're going to have together..she clinked his glass, took a simultaneous sip with him. She leaned in after.. I love you.. He kissed her I love you to darling.

The waitress entered, interrupting thier moment, she apologized, are you ready to order? Johnathan smiled, I'm sorry we were caught up in something else, can we just have a minute to look over the menu? He looked over at the appetizers showing Jennifer, she pointed to the CRAB CAKES-pan crabcakes with mixed greens abd served with a lemon zest sourcream. PROSCIUTTO & MELON -thinly sliced parma prosciutto with cantaloupe melon.

Johnathan grinned I love how well we know each other already I was thinking of both those two. She winked.. Smiling at him me to. He looked over at the waitress, we'd like to start with the crab cakes and the prosciutto melon. She wrote thier order and said she'd be back in a little bit to take their order. Johnathan smiled thank you. She exited once again leaving Johnathan and Jennifer alone, he reached for her hand pulling it up looking at the ring on her finger. I can't believe I found you darling, and that I'll forever look at this ring that will bound us, making you my wife for the rest of our lives. I am the luckiest man in the whole world. She smiled, shook her head, I'm the one who's lucky..of all the wemon in the world.. You chose me. I can't wait to be Mrs. Johnathan Hart for the rest of our lives. He kissed her ring finger, I can't wait either darling. He picked up the menu we better decide what we want before we get lost in each other again and still arent ready when she comes back..

They ate thier appetizers, loosing themselves in thier conversations about all their common goals and passions. Jennifer staired at him in awe, she loved how much she shated her passion for animals and the environment. She looked around it really is amazing what Mr. Leon has accomplished here, did you know thatborn in Spain's Bayonne Basque Country,migrated to the United States in 1951, settling in Los Angeles. At the age of 17, he began his career at Villa Capri in Hollywood, working with restaurant until 1956 when he opened his own Beverly Hills- La Scala. From the beginning, La Scala was known for its innovation and opened to

great critical acclaim. Leon was the first Los Angeles Italian restauranteur to serve white truffles, the first to make his own pasta. The restaurant has been long affiliated with the film colony as well as having served six United States presidents.

Johnathan had known part of the story, but her attention to detail and vast knowledge he found impressive, she was not only beautiful but incredibly smart. He smiled as she continued to give him the background on the restaurant... Leon's love of good wine prompted him to purchase his own vineyard outside of Barcelona in 1962-Chateau Leon. There, he made his own label of Cabernet Sauvignon and Pinot Chardonnay which is sold throughout the world and is, of course, served in restaurants throughout the world.

Also in 1962, Leon opened La Scala Boutique, next to La Scala. Originally a take-out establishment reminiscent of Parisfamed Charcuterie Fauchon, Leon transformed it into an informal restaurant which it & apos;s first day, has been an extraordinarily popular Beverly Hills restaurant. Johnathan was so caught up in her story, he hadn't noticed that Jean Leon had walked in personally to place their order, Jennifer looked up and smiled as he looked at Johnathan, your faïence is not only beautiful but very smart, he looked at Jennifer, miss Edwards I'm also very aware who you are as well, ive read several of your articles and your last book, I've been approached to do a book about the restaurant and the culture of the area, I'd love to hire you do write the story for us. Jennifer smiled, why thank you I'm honored we could set up a time to talk further about it, Johnathan sat in awe again watching her professionalism was refreshing to him, she truly was a perfect match with him in his professional life.

Mr. Leon looked at both of them, I've got our top chef personally prepped to prepare your meals tonight and I am boxing up my newest bottle of wine for you to take home. It's currently going to remain unavailable for another 6 months but I would love your feedback on what you think. Johnathan smiled, we would be honored, you know I have quite a selection of your wines in our cellar. I'm glad you enjoy them Mr. Hart if you ever have problems finding your favorite's be sure to let me know, ill be sure to personally make sure you have what you need. They thanked him and placed thier order.

Johnathan and Jennifer were in the car on their way home, after their romantic dinner and Johnathan proposing again with the ring this time, they were excited to get home and celebrate in the proper way, the evening was beautiful, it was another rare Los Angeles evening where you had a view of the night sky and the stars, despite his great urge to get her home and to their room and bed where he'd be able to rip her clothes off and ravish every part of her, and hear those amazing sounds that escapes her lips as he sends her flying there over and over again, giving her body the attention it so loves and craves. He couldn't pass up such a magnificent night he made a sharp last minute turn, Jennifer who had been a little overwhelmed by the traffic and freeways and finding her way around, noted that typically the exit to thier home in bel air was three more exits away, she looked and caught his grin, she reached over running her hand and finger's through his hair, darling I hope you remember that dessert is at home tonight. He turned and grinned... I know its just such a rare clear night, I thought we needed to take advantage of it, see she noted from the scenery they were on the canyon drive route, very private and not highly traveled, she couldn't resist him if she tried, she melted at the very sight if him.

Jennifer reached over running her finger's through his hair, he loved it when she did this, she loved the feeling of his hair running through her finger's. She turned and moaned looking at him, it was driving him crazy, he smiled darling.. If you keep that up much longer..she giggled, as it only fueled her fire, she checked for cops and leaned forward stretching out the seatbelt, she ran her fingers through the back of his hair then over his ear and neck, he glanced over smiling, he caught her eyes they were wide and filled with dark desire for him, he couldn't resist her if he tried, he was fighting the great urge to pull over and take her right there, he had taken his jaguar. She furthered her tourture on him by running her hand down his thigh.. He tugged at his tie, as he could feel it turn to a sweltering heat in the car. She knew it was killing him, she loved it, the thrill of tuning him on was only making her crave him more, she wanted to leap over in that seat and take him in her right then and there, she wanted him more than anything, she teased him more as her hand slid in between his thighs and moved over his zipper, she smiled as she saw his eyes grow wide, and he gasped, veering off the road for a second. She whispered... Mmm I see he wants to come out and play.. He looked at her his voice husky, as his breathing changed.. Darling... He couldn't take her tourture, he knew they were coming up on the turn off and had always noticed road leading back into the canyon which surprisingly contained no homes and was undeveloped. He hit the accelerator, causing her to snap back in her seat, she smiled seeing his desire and want for her driving him mad, she wasn't quite sure where he was going but she knew he was wanting her really bad because he was bursting through his pants.

He veered off the road and headed around the ridge to where they were completely unseen by the main street, he stopped the car and turned to her his eyes were filled with want and desire for her, she felt it to, his eyes met with his, he undid his seatbelt in seconds she did to. Both meeting in the middle, each grabbing each other and pulling in for a firey kiss, Jennifer reached into his hair leaving him ready to rip her clothes off twice as fast. Thier kiss was escalating quick, his hands were all over her which was making her mad with desire for him, she reached for him again, he moaned at the sensation, he moved his hand up her skirt and found her spot, she gasped as he started to push her to her breaking point, her hand tightened on his arm as he kept his hands and fingers working their magic on her, she couldn't hold back any longer as her moment came she begged him not to stop, she flew over the top, it only heightened her need to have all of him, she caught her breath, her eyes were glossed over, you're next... I want to be with you on the next one...she climbed over ontop of him moving over him, he was ready to burst through his pants her over him moving like this only fueled the fire and desire for her, thier space was cramped for her to take him like she wanted, he said... Through his heavy breathing, come here.. We need a little more working room then this seat has to offer us, he opened the door helping her scoot off him he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the backseat.

They had the windows fogged up before they even got started, the heat between them was intense, they had each other out of thier clothes in seconds, he went to lay her back against the backseat, she shook her head..ah uh... My turn to take you there.. He smiled, her skills here was mind blowing to him, he could hardly deny her, she climbed up over him taking him into her, he moaned and exhaled she made him feel so amazing around him, he cried out catching his breath, oh darling you feel so amazing. She smiled, she was determined to send him flying, she loved this position she knew how to massage and tighten on him at the right moment and spot, she knew how much he loved it, and how powerful of a climax it gave him, it made him make hers as powerful as his when they pushed each other to the top and timed it perfectly together.

She was moaning and crying out his name as she moved over him, he was breathing fast and crying out, he knew he was close, but wanted to be with her to, he didn't want her to stop he was feeling amazing, he took hold of her hips and moved to her magical spot. She cried out oh... There... Yes... With that he flew over the top pushing her over the top with him, she opened her eyes to meet his amazing blue eyes, he was trying to catch his breath, he pulled her down next to him, oh darling you're so incredibly amazing, she smiled good, I told you were next.

He smiled, well it was mind blowing that's for sure. She looked at him seductively.. Well...what do you say about a repeat performance to last us till we get home. He smiled darling, I'm always up for making love to you. He pulled her to him in a firey kiss.

Present:

Jennifer awoke early, she could feel her beloved Johnathan spooned all around her, they'd recovered from thier jet lag, and honestly with the hart jet, they never seemed overly bothered by the whole thing. They by nature spent the flight making love and sleeping. She loved going back to where it all began, and London had always held a special place for the both irt of their own bed and home. She knew Johnathan was still in a deep sleep, but she didn't want to move and awaken him, she knew how tired he had to be, he had worked overtime in making sure every sorted detail was met and then some on their first adventure. And he'd taken her to earth shattering heights non stop for the last few days and nights, she knew if she got up, he'd be done for and be up in seconds, she knew he'd sleep more at ease if she remained locked into his warm safe embrace. she thought back to last night and Johnathan taking her out to La Scala's, Leon happened to be there and had sent home a couple cases of some amazing wine's he'd had from recent opening of his new locations and merging of the wineries. She was looking forward to today, when they planned to head to the church to recall thier wedding, then to the country club to have a romantic dinner and reminisce about thier reception. Then they were taking the hart jet for a short flight to Napa valley, where theyd stayed for thier honeymoon but Johnathan bought several years ago. Hart Cabernet was quite successful since acquiring one of the most famous winemaker's in the world. Thier current Zinfandel and merrage had received gold medals and was selling at $87.00 dollar's a bottle.

Johnathan was coming out of a deep sleep, he felt her in his arms, he noted the grip he had on her, and her breathing indicated she was also awake. She felt his breathing change and knew he was coming out of his deep sleep, he kissed into her shoulder she smiled, and her eyes closed at the sensation of his lips on her body. She reached up behind her into his hair turning her head up to look at him, good morning darling. He kissed her, good morning darling, how long have you been awake? She smiled stroking his hair, not to long, maybe a half hour, you were in such a deep peaceful sleep, I didn't want to wake you, he kissed into her shoulder again, well that's because I had you locked in my arms where I know you're safe and sound. She turned in his arms snuggled into him, it's my piece of heaven on earth. Your arm's and making love to you. He winked mine to, pulling her in to him, so are you ready for today?

snuggling up more, you mean am I ready to walk down memory lane of one of the single most amazing days of my life? The very day I became Mrs. Johnathan Hart? He smiled one of the most amazing days of my life to darling. she smiled running her finger's through his hair. I love you darling. He lifted her chin to his face, I love you to darling. He kissed her pulling her to him tighly. After a few minutes she looked at him, I want to make love to you so much right now, but I know if we wait like we made ourselves that day.. It will be even more explosive. He winked, I want you to, but I was thinking the same thing, so since neither of us is strong enough to resist, I think we better leave this bed, and room ASAP. If we get busy and focus on the day, it hopefully will help. She smiled I hope, because attacking you in church, I'm pretty sure is going to count as a sin. Johnathan burst into laughter. And got up helping her out of the bed with him.

They had breakfast, chatting with Max about the day they got married, he recounted his memories of that day. He sipped his coffee, I still remember how nervous you were Mr H. You so wanted to make that day everything you knew Mrs H was dreaming of. I remember sending a driver to pick up Barbara Streisand because you had her coming to personally sing at the wedding as a surprise. Man, hiding her from everyone else was a chore in of it self. He looked at Jennifer, and your aunt Renee spoted her, and merely gave it away to Mrs H. Jennifer giggled oh yeah, I remember that, I was getting dressed and heard her sqelling about something. I couldn't look then I go rushing out to see what she was trying to say and she was no where to be found. Then comes in the dressing room acting like she never said anything, then I had to deal with Aunt Alice, Johnathan chimed in, laughing.. Oh good old aunt Alice, she swore we'd last about two months. Jennifer giggled.. Looking up..see aunt Alice, told ya he's a keeper. Johnathan smiled.. She sure is, 25 years and I still can't get enough of her. She smiled running her hand up into the back of his hair, me to darling. I love you.

They stood outside of the church. Johnathan had her pulled in tight next to him, she sighed oh darling, our wedding day, it was so beautiful. All I could think of the entire time away from you that morning was how much I truly did love you, with every part of me. And how much I was missing you already and it'd only been five hours since I left that morning, but my heart felt like a lifetime. He smiled drew her in tighter as they walked into the church door and into the church.

They sat at the front pew, her head rested on his shoulder as she was flooded with memories of the day she officially became Mrs Johnathan Hart. Max stood proudly in place of his missing parents and family. Thier wedding party they kept small. Her matron of honor was her aunt Renee, she and Jennifer were always particularly close, she'd taken over when needed after her mom passed away. Jonathan's best man was Max. Other than crazy aunt Alice who Jennifer had only invited because aunt Renee was her younger sister, she'd not exactly been the most supportive of their world wind romance. Johnathan sighed, as the memories and feelings of that day came flooding back for him to, he was feeling everything from excitement, nervousness, to worrying, he wanted everything to be perfect for her, he wanted the ultimate fairytale wedding for her. He'd planned a couple of surprises for her. He was also really missing her, he'd not seen or spoken to her since they kissed and clung to each other that morning before her aunt renee came in the limo to pick her up to go get ready. He'd always thought of himself as tough and reserved, but with her he was anything but, he found it impossible to leave her side, he wanted to protect her from any possible harm, he was really missing her, and could hardly wait to lay his eyes on her, among other things.

Jennifer sighed,..oh darling, marrying you was the single best thing I've ever done. You truly are my entire life, I honestly mean it when I say I hope and pray god take's us at the same time, because I couldn't be in this world without you. I'd never last five minutes. Johnathan pulled her in closer, I agree darling. I couldn't stay here without you either, you're my reason for breathing.

She smiled..oh darling... I can't help but remember how sweet it was when I saw you brought in Carry Grant to read that beautiful poem to me, she sighed replaying the words and image in her head,

I love you not only for what you are,

But for what I am when I am with you

I love you not only for what you have made of yourself

But for what you are making me

I love you for the part of me that you bring out.

I love you for passing over all my foolish and weak traits,

That you can't help but see

I love you for drawing out into the light my beauty,

That no one else had looked quite far enough to.

l love you not only for what you are,

But for what I am when I am with you

I love you not only for what you have made of yourself

But for what you are making me

I love you for the part of me that you bring out.

I love you for passing over all my foolish and weak traits,

That you can't help but see

I love you for drawing out into the light my beauty,

That no one else had looked quite far enough to.

Jennifer streamed tears thinking back on my that day, g darling our wedding was such a magical time. He lifted her chin, wiped her tears away. Marrying you was the most magical part of the whole thing darling. He leaned in kissing her.

They spent a good 45 min talking and recalling that beautiful day. They moved from there to the country club, Johnathan had a couple surprises awaiting her here to. They arrived at the club, Jennifer smiled as they walked in recalling thier ride over it was all they could do to keep themselves from ripping each other's clothes off in the limo. Jennifer giggled as recalled that moment, Johnathan smiled.. looking over at her, it won't be long darling, I know exactly what you're thinking of, I promise you ill take you to a mind alternating level. She smiled, shaking her head, I can't help it darling.. I mean what these..she gripped his hands, this..( she touched his lips and mouth) and this.. She gave a soft feel and touch to their friend in his pants. She sighed, winked and rolled her eyes back, are capable of making my body feel so incredibly mind blowing good I still can't get enough,, even after us going at it for over 25 years now. Johnathan pulled her into him, well darling that's because we do it so well together. She giggled kissed into his neck. Yes we do. He smiled nodding his head towards the door, come on darling, you're making it hard to go in and relive our next adventure. She winked well if its that hard we could turn around now and ill help you take care of that. He laughed, shaking his head, come on darling, I promise we're going to have plenty of time for that as soon as we get to our next stop on our adventure tonight. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into the building.

Inside the bel air country club they were met by the manager who personally escorted them to the private room. Once at the door, Johnathan looked at him, I take it everything I requested is in order? Yes it is sir, down to the last detail. Jennifer smiled trying to figure out what he'd had in store for her, he has always been a romantic who showered her with not just lavish gift's, but true from the heart things, he had swept her off her feet that day in London and she's never landed since.

He turned to her as they reached the door, close your eye's darling. She did as he said excited to see what was on the other side of the door. He took hold of her and guided her through the door, the manager turned and left them alone shutting the door behind them. He said still holding her to him, you can open them. She opened her eyes, the room was filled with flowers and their was a stage set up, a candle lit table for two thier wedding song played in the background. Jennifer smiled, oh darling this is so romantic. Do you know how wonderful you are? I'm so lucky to have found you. He lifted her chin to his lips, I'm the one who's lucky to have found you my darling. He leaned in and kissed her, they lost themselves in each other for a while, Jennifer hadn't even noticed her enter the room, when through the haze of being consumed by her emence love for Johnathan, ok you two, come up for air..Jennifer heard a familiar yet shocking voice.. She looked over confused as if to say did I hear what I think? She smiled, her eyes wide, oh my..Johnathan how did you?. He smiled reached out hello Barbara, Jennifer smiled hello...still in shock.

It was Barbara Streisand, Jennifer reached out and gave her a hug, Barbara smiled shaking her head I see you two are as inseparable as ever. Jennifer smiled, yes that's the absolute truth. I can't help it, I'm hopelessly desperately in love with him. She smiled I know its very clear to see. Johnathan smiled, you know she's my reason for living. Barbara smiled yes, you two are true definition of soulmates. Speaking of which... I've got something special for the two of you. She smiled turned on her heels and headed to the stage. Johnathan and Jennifer moved near the stage by the dance floor, as Barbara took the stage and the mic. She smiled and said ok you two love birds.. This is for you... Johnathan wrapped his arms around Jennifer drawing her back up against him. She smiled putting her arms and hands over his and pulling him around her tighter.

Time has come again

And love is in the wind

Like some music in a dream

You made them all come true

When you came inside of my life

Now I'm lost

Inside of you

Lost in the music

And lost in your eyes

I could spend all of my time

Hearing songs you sing

Feeling love you bring

Darling being close to you

Made all my dreams come true

When you came inside my life

Now I'm lost inside of you.

Johnathan took Jennifer onto the dance floor, as they danced holding each other tighter than ever, they lost themselves in the song and the moment, they blocked out everyone and everything with such ease, as they know it. They swayed to the song, she was completely lost in his embrace and the word's of the song. Johnathan was equally lost in her for the same reason and the beat of her heart pounding against him.

Barbara finished... Smiled and shed a tear as she could tell how touched and lost they were in her song. She'd normally take offense to anyone not to her but knows these two well and knew it wasn't her just their natural disconnect from everyone and everything around them, and loose themselves in their own world. They Gore famous for everyone who was anyone referred to them the inseparable harts. After a little bit they noticed that the music had stopped. Jennifer smiled leaned in and kissed him, i love you darling. He played with the back of her hair, I love you to my darling. They came back to the present, looked over towards Barbara smiled and walked over her way, oh that was amazing, thank you so much. She smiled hugged them, it was my pleasure you know you're two of my favorite people. Now.. Enjoy this magical journey you're taking and call me when your back, we'll go catch up over dinner at my house. Jennifer smiled sounds great. Thank you again, it was amazing and as always it was great seeing you, I know how busy you are. Johnathan nodded yes, we really enjoyed that and really appreciate your giving us your precious time to come sing for us. Barbara smiled, you're welcome, it was my pleasure. She hugged them and went out the side private door since it was heard from the hallways she was singing and people had gathered near the door in hopes she'd come out.

They sat at the thier table, Johnathan had special ordered their champagne and dessert. Jennifer sat across frim him, lost in thought's of him, he smiled catching her off and dreamy expression, he learned in..darling.. Now you're the one who's stareing. She snapped out if it..oh sorry darling I was caught up in thoughts of you. He smiled sipped his champagne... Mmm I hope I'm doing all your favorite things. She giggled shaking her head... Darling... He laughed.. Ok I know you.. I can tell you're every thought from you're face. She giggled..OK.. So yes..I was thinking about tonight and how I can't wait to feel those amazing thing's you make me feel. But also what I plan on taking you as well. He leaned in kissed her..well tonight and the next couple days of our adventure is going back to our first couple days and nights of our honeymoon. She nodded.. I can't wait.. That means we get to lock out the whole world and just be alone with each other. You know that's my favorite way to be. Johnathan pulled her hand to his lips..mine to darling.

They ate thier dinner and enjoyed thier time alone lost in talking about anything and everything like they always do. Jennifer smiled remember aunt Alice trying to dance with my father out there...she burst into laughter along side Johnathan. Oh that was a site to see for sure. Jennifer good ole aunt alice had no rhythm. That's for sure Johnathan replied laughing harder. Jennifer shook her head, hopefully she gained sone up there in heaven. Maybe my dad was able to finally teach her to waltz properly. Johnathan said we can hope, he surely tried lomg enough. She giggled then leaned up over the table and kissed him.

Jennifer was having a great time, but feeling eger to get to Napa valley and have Johnathan all to herself. She smiled turned on her charm and sultry look snd asked Johnathan if they could get dessert to go and enjoy it on the plane there. He could see her desire for him calling him from every part of her. Truth be told..he had to avert his attention of his thoughts of where he was dying to place his hands and mouth on her, his goal was to try a d control himself long enough for them to make it to thier now owned hart vineyard inn. He knew it was going to be a huge struggle to maintain from ripping her clothes off and taking het in their private room on the Hart jet.

He kept it a surprise and had the dessert and remaining champagne in a nice bottle of wine hand-delivered to their jet while they went home and grabbed their bags and headed to the jet. Johnathan had just pulled off the 405 and merged onto the 105 they were about 10 min away when Jennifer started in..mmm we're almost to the jet. He pulled at his tie..she was going to be hard to resist. He turned to her, darling you know its a little over an hour only for us to reach San Francisco, then we have the drive to Napa valley, we won't have enough flight time for me to take you all the places I know you want to go.. She smiled.. Darling I know we wanted to wait till we got there, thus making it even more explosive...but we could just take the edge off.. I mean we've made it since we we're on the plane home till now...he smiled... No remember we both agreed we'd wait till we got to Napa valley. She sighed ok...but..you better be ready because I've got serious plans for you, I've been planning them since we got home. He raised his eye brows and pushed his lips out, looked at her...well darling.. I've been doing the same. She sighed... Mmm I hope there's no police on the highway because we really need to get to our inn...I hope I can make it. He laughed well darling we'll have dessert on the plane.. And will work off that dessert for the real desserts that will follow once we get there. We need will more than burn up the calories. She giggled running her fingers through the back of his hair. That we'll definitely be doing. You know I love your workouts at home. He laughed yes.. I know you do darling.

They were inflight about 15 min when Steve intercomed them letting them know they could move about now. Johnathan stood up and grabbed the champagne and surprise white box wrapped in red ribbon. He made his way to the couch where she was seated and opened the box. It was a top layer replica of their original wedding cake. Jennifer grasped oh darling that's beautiful. Its exactly the same as our wedding cake. He smiled, why do you think I picked it. He sat it down reached into the bag and said Mrs. Hart would you like to help me cut the cake? She smiled, I'd love to Mr. Hart. She stood and placed her hands with his and helped him cut a slice. Both cut off a small bite she reached it over and put it in his mouth. He did the same when she pulled him into a firey kiss, which escalated beyond their ability to control, both pulled back breathing heavy.. He looked at her and knew he'd never make it to the inn, she looked at him the same way... She gasped, ok darling we have to at least go take the edge off...I'll never make it to our inn. He shook his head looked at his watch, they had under an hour..he exhaled, grabbing her hand...we only have about 30 min before we need to sit back and get ready for our decent and landing. He grabbed her hand and and bolted to thier private cabin.

They were about 15 min into their time when you could hear Jennifer's cries coming from the room, oh Johnathan... It was a second later you could hear she was at her peak.. The room fell silent for about five min, when it was then Jonathan's deep husky voice crying out..getting louder by the second.. He cried out her name then the room was once again silent. Shortly after you heard the shower come on.

They emerged arm and arm giggling.. She rubbed his back..well that definitely took the edge off, but left me craving and wanting all of you, I hope we can speed most of the trip. He pulled her in tighter, darling from the moment we step into that car I know we're headed to relive our honeymoon night and first two day's. We spent the entire time ordering in and never got dressed till the morning we had to check out. The mear thought of three nights and two days alone in our inn with no one to disturb us, making love to you endlessly for the next three days, just the two of us..alone, no Max, no freeway, no work, nothing. Just the the two of us all alone. Best of all we've now got the whole upstairs so we don't have to worry about other's around us. Jennifer giggled that's a definite plus since I'm not the best at being able to hoan my voice in that amazing moment of our explosive love making sessions. Johnathan laughed and I love hearing you, because I know I'm the reason your at that happy moment. Jennifer smiled for which I'm always greatful for.

They landed in SF around 7 thier rental car was ready to go they landed and had thier things taken to their car which was fuled and ready for them at the private exit. They ran to one of thier favorite pizza restaurants in the airport and placed an order to go, then made thier way to Napa valley. It was long after the rush hour, so they were making good time, Jennifer pushed the button on the automatic sunroof, she knew he wanted her as much as she wanted him, they had all but taken the edge off thier growing desires for each other, but they reached that brief release separately. She longed to go with him, it made hers even stronger and better. She couldn't wait for this moment, time and place. She loved Max and freeway, but her ultimate happiness and favorite part of the day was always being alone with him, she never cared where, it could be the most extravagant place on earth.. Or locked away alone with him in their room, alone and shutting out everyone around them was what they loved the most.

Johnathan drove a good 20 or more miles above the speed limit. Always scouting for traffic cops, but the look and feel of his beloved darling Jennifer bedside him, knowing that at thier arrival in thier inn..those clothes and sexy black silk bra and matching panties was coming off. With his teeth if he had to. He couldn't wait to be alone with her and shut out the entire world around them. He had thought about every last detail in how he was going to bring those amazing sound's that escape her lips when he's taking her to where she so love's to feel and go. He knew she wanted it to, her eye's we're wild with anticipation and want since they got in the car. The heat and desire for him was all but melting her seat and side of the car. He checked for cops and hit the accelerator taking them to a fun 85 MPH, it was a clear night in the valley as Johnathan cruised through the valley, it was dusk but you could see the vibrant color's of the leaves on the vines changing, the night air was crisp you could see the fog from the bay forming over the hills about to spill onto the vineyards, perfect weather for the grapes. Jennifer signed, leaning back into her seat and looking over at Johnathan, oh darling I absolutely love this whole area this time of year, it truly is beyond nature at its finest. I love when we make our way up here to Hart cabre during harvest and this time of year. He smiled took her hand.. It's not half as beautiful and breath taking as you are darling. She smiled, shook her head, he was forever telling her how beautiful she was, how much he loved her, and how incredibly smart she was not a day in thier 25+ year's together has he not told her one or all if these things on a daily basis. She leaned up and over her hands went into his hair, she loved the feeling through her fingers, he loved the way she'd do this, she leaned into his ear, I love you so much. He smiled trying to keep his eyes on the hwy but could hardly keep his mind and thoughts off of her. He hit the accelerator even more pushing his speed to 90mph.

They pulled into hart to hart vineyards inn in the years since they purchased it they had brought it into the new millennium it was now a five star small hotel with 50 rooms it was fojr stories the bottom level was equipped with a full wine tasting bar complete with hors d'oeuvres complementary their wines a five star restaurant with some of the finest chefs coming out of the local culinary school nearby, a beautiful gift shop and shipping center the top floor was the 5th floor and was private and available only to them. Jonathan and Jennifer had worked exclusively with the original staff and had taken all of the advice and wisdom they had learned from their dear friend Giorgio, Hart Cabri, Cabernet Savion had become one of the most successful wineries in all of the Napa Valley, they had also acquired some of the finest grapes producing the top selling Pinot Noir Savion Blanc Pinot Grigio and merlot's in the entire valley. In the reconstruction of the building to promote more jobs Jonathan had the 5th floor completely sealed off with a private entrance elevator the flat was approximately 5000 square feet complete with a private deck and hot tub overlooking the valley at the top. The staff had always loved having them despite the fact of being the owners of the building and the ones responsible for writing them their paycheck we're probably the most easy guess they ever had to care for most of the time they barely even knew they were there they pretty much made their appearance then lock themselves away upstairs the most anyone ever heard was them calling for room service 4 meals. They were known for locking themselves away from everything and everyone. Upon most visits prior to arrival they had already pre requested meals snacks and what they wanted there private kitchen to be in stock with. of course as usual Jonathan had already had everything in place down to the finest detail.

They arrived around 8:15 the sun had set but it was still rather light out, they parked the car in the private garage garage, the bell boy was waiting and grabbed their bag's and ran them to thier suiet. Johnathan moved around the car opened her door and wrapped her arm around her, do you want to take a quick walk around the grounds before it gets to dark? Or head up to our suiet? She smiled pulling him into her, ohh a sunset stroll with my incredibly sexy husband, mmm.. I'd love to take a romantic stroll with you. He smiled come on darling how about around the front since it's getting dark soon. He lead them to the front of the inn, the star's were bright that night, but the fog was rolling in slowly over into the vineyard, leaving it a little crisp out, Johnathan stopped pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around her, here darling. She smiled she loved when he did this kind of stuff he was always looking out for everything for her, her safety, if she was sick he waited on her hand and foot, they strolled near the fountian Jennifer took in the sent if the crisp fall air, oh darling it sure is different up here vs at home, it smells so clean. He smiled yeah the famous LA smog sure hasn't gotten any better over the years. They strolled along the garden, he suggested they head back since it was now pretty dark, neither had brought a flashlight to venture in further. And the fog was now thick over the vineyard. She snuggled into him, her mind was once again drifting off to all her plans for him that night, she knew he'd try and challenge her, he by nature always took her to those amazing places first, he truly loved and was beyond her wildest dreams a living god at his talents in the bedroom. But she'd came with a plan and had spent a majority of the day planning her moves on him.

They reached the door to their suiet. He opened it with the key card. Stopped wait a minute darling, we're reliving our honeymoon, I am doing this right..he reached down and scooped her up and carried her over the thresh hold. She giggled wrapping her hands around his shoulder's and neck, she slid her hand over the back of his head and kissed his cheek. I love you Johnathan Hart. He kicked the door closed behind them and kissed her. I love you Jennifer Hart, welcome to your honeymoon. She sighed..mmm welcome to your honeymoon.. And do I have plans for my sexy amazing husband. He set her down, pulled her into a firey kiss, that's a two way street my darling. I have records to break. She giggled.. You broke the passion vacation record, which I thought was humanly impossible, but you're skills never cease to feel nothing short of amazing. He smiled.. Winked at her.. Well you know making love to you is all I ever think about, she giggled, shook her head..for which I'm forever greatfull for.

They walked into the house and settled in, Johnathan asked her if she wanted a drink or if she wanted some champagne? She smiled I don't know darling what do you feel like? He said how's about a couple of brandys out on the terrace in the hot tub? She sighed.. Oooh that sounds like a great idea. He smiled.. Ok I'll run out and fire up the hottub and pour us some brandys. She kissed him, sounds great..let me run and unpack a couple things and ill be out there, you go relax in the tub, he pulled her to him letting his hand glide over her and up over her breast to her chin, lifting it to his lips in a passionate deep kiss, that completely swept her off her feet. After a few minutes her eyes met his, they were so dreamy, his blue eye's, we're always a weakness of hers. She took a breath, I won't.. I just need to put a couple of thing's together. She turned on her heels and bolted for their bags. She quickly grabbed Jonathan's suit's and hung them up, along with a few of the shirts he brought, she tossed a little bottle on the end table, ran and a couple more things ready then ran in bathroom spruced up her hair put on his favorite perfume and headed out to the hot tub.

The night was crisp, the fog layer prevented a clear view of the nighttime skies, he had her glass next to his, he was stretched out, and had closed his eye's lost in thought's of their night that awaited them, he loved the thought of this stretch of their adventures, they had nothing pressing they had to attend or anyone they had to see. She snuck in behind him, leaning into his ear.. Hello sailor, is there room for me? He smiled turning noting her amazing sexy naked body climbing in next to him, he smiled why sure, I'd be crazy to pass up a chance to hold your sexy body next to mine. He handed her her glass of brandy, and pulled her next to him. Mrs. Hart do you have any idea just how incredibly sexy you are? Not a day goes by that I don't feel sorry for every man on the planet, that I get you all to myself self, She smiled, well darling that's a two way street. I'm also the luckiest woman in the world, to have you. And being alone with you us my favorite place on earth to be. She leaned over kissing into his neck, he handed her glass, lifted his to her's, to you my darling the greatest wife a man could ever ask for. She smiled to you, my incredibly sexy husband with whom I'm desperately in love with. They clinked glasses sipped, she sat her glass down and learned into his neck and ear, giving him light little kisses he breathed in deep as the feeling of her on him was driving him crazy, he wanted to take her to their magical place, reserved only for the two of them. He knew her like a book, if people actually knew how many time's a day he'd thought about making move to her, they'd probably have him commited. He couldn't resist her if he tried.

He pulled her in front of him sitting her by the jet, he massaged her shoulder's and neck, you know I've thought about this all day. She giggled, me to darling thank god we took a little of the edge off on the plane, I think that was the longest we ever lasted. Johnathan laughed yeah we're not the best at the whole waiting till later part, by nature we just do it then and later. Jennifer burst into laughter shaking her head Johnathan, oh darling we certainly do have an amazing sex life. He climbed around her pulling her over his lap we certainly do darling he pulled her into a passionate kiss, thier need for each other growing by the second. She was loosing control quickly she really wanted him to take her right there, but she'd come with a finely laid out plan, she knew she'd have to stay strong and resist his desire to take her to the first release he often made that a given in thier endless love making sessions. He reached into her hair pulling her into him even more, she knew she was going to have to move this to thier bed soon before his hands and tongue came near her, she knew fully to well the second he did any of the above she was putty and probably wouldn't be able to push hin their first this time. She pulled away trying to refocus her mind to her plans. Her eyes were dark with desire for him, darling.. I have my own plan to, we need to move this to the bed, he shook his head..you first though darling, his hand moved from her hair into the water reaching for her spot he knew she wanted to be touched. Her head snapped forward onto his chest as she took a moaning breath, she wanted this beyond words but she really wanted to take him there first, his hand had barely touched her and she thought she was going to loose it, she moved taking hold of his hands darling.. Wait.. I have something I want first, he smiled and shot her a devilish grin, well you know how much I love desert and that desert is you.. She rolled her eye's she gasped as her heart was pounding out of her chest, oh my god how she loved his expertness in this area to, she tried to tune it out along with the desperate need to feel him take her here to amazing places. She had to be stronger, she stood up pulling him with her. Darling come with me, he shot her another devilish grin. Gladly darling. She smiled shook her head and took mind over matter and lead him to the bedroom.

They reached the bed, he once again tried to take control and was leaning her against the bed, leading her she shook her head.. Ah uh..and pushed him back on the bed which happened so quickly without him expecting it she smiled her eyes dark with desire and a sultry look on her face, she climbed over him pinning him down, she kissed into his neck, he lost himself in the feeling of her, her hand reached grabbing the bottle still not breaking her kisses on him she reached out and took the bottle letting it spill into her hand she pushed the top down drooping it near her. She reached down before he even knew what was happening and took hold of him, he snapped out of his being lost in her kiss as the feeling of her over him was rendering him speechless. He gasped and tried to stop her, he wanted her to go first. But she was pushing him quickly up the ladder and he didn't want her to stop, she learned into his ear... No you first darling, just let it happen, I want you to go first, he was feeling so good he didn't want her to stop, she kept going, she took the bottle and added a little more oil to her other free hand, she put both on him and his head fell back oh darling gasped and escaped his lips, he moaned as she had him going exactly where she wanted him to go, he tried to catch his breath but she was beyond making him feel incredible, she smiled watching him fight for air and his eyes rolling back, she moved her hands lower and lowered her mouth over him, the second she did he cried out, oh.. I ..lo...he lost all ability to speak and she pushed him to a blinding climax she knew he flew over the ledge as he cried out, oh..darling I love you..she laid back and watched him hit the ceiling and over the edge.

He was fighting for air and his heart to stop pounding in his chest. she smiled watching him go over the top, he opened his eye's catching her smiling watching him, he gasped oh darling that was incredible, you my darling are amazing. She smiled I'm far from done darling. He smiled.. Well you're next before she could even argue he tossed her back on the bed, pinning her in a firey kiss, he moved to her neck and that magic spot between her neck and shoulder, his hands just inches from touching her, he moved his kiss to her shoulder the desperate need to feel his hands on her was becoming unbearable, he moved his head and kiss to her side which made her even more desperate for his magical hands on her, and those Lip's mouth and tounge she was consumed with want for him. He kept his hand almost touching but not touching, he was driving her mad with a desperate in dire need to feel him there, he knew she was going crazy for his attention but still having fun her pushing her desperate need even further he moved his kisses lower just over her knee and the top of her thigh been giving her slight nudge with his nose, she literally cried out begging him please.. Johnathan... He smiled knowingly he'd pushed her beyond her control, he pulled the pillow out from above them in seconds pushing it under her hip's he moved to her spot. As she cried out his name he could hear her cries and knew he'd been successfull in plans. He took her over the simmit twice. Jennifer smiled darling that was incredible...next...together he smiled he was definitely ready for that to.

He leaned up over her reaching his hand into her hair pulling her to him, he tried to lay her back on the bed, she shook her head no.. I told you I wasn't done, she pushed him back on the bed and she climbed over him. Her eyes were glazed over still from coming down from where he'd just taken her. He was mire than ready for her, the mear thought and sight of her, he was more than ready. He reached for her and caressed her as she climbed over him, she moaned at the feeling of his hands on her, he whispered as his desire for her was already taking hold of him, are you ready? She nodded her head he more than made sure from her last trip to the ceiling. She moved over him, his eye's rolled back as he fought for air, she felt amazing around him, she moved to meet his hips as they worked in perfect rhythm, she came with a plan and knew exactly what blew his mind every time, their more than twenty five years of endless love making sessions and her many years of yoga had taught her how to use muscles in places most wouldn't think or know to use. She knew how and when to tighten and massage him. They knew each other like a book, she never had any man know her so well they could find the spot that made her literally scream his name so loudly she knew Max probably could hear her. She moved over him using her skills he was fast loosing ability to stop his climax from coming he wanted her to go with him, she knew he was holding back a bit, as she made eye contact with him, she breathlessly said let it happen, you can go first, he was so close but fought to take her with him, he moaned oh yes darling.. Grabbed her hips with his hand pulled her a little to another position over him, she cried out oh my..he couldn't hold back as he was the one who cried out her name, he knew she was with him he could feel hers with his, they went over the top together.

She fell over him as they were coming down from their high, he wanted to take her back and turned her over onto the bed and pushed them back there again. She was happy they were told that thier suiet was sound proof from the inn bellow them.

They were snuggled up as they regained thier breath, basking in thier afterglow. Jennifer giggled as she lay on his chest, oh darling I can't help but not only remember how incredible our honeymoon here was but I also can't help but recall when the builder finished are suite above the inn and had told us that one of the key features of the structure of the suiet was that it was soundproof from the inn below, that it would not disturb us or our guests from hearing the hustle and bustle that was going on below. And how you leaned over into my ear and whispered well that's not exactly what I was thinking but it will definitely drowned out the guest on all floors from hearing you darling, and us. He smiled yes and you, shook your head and said Jonathan but then leaned into my ear and said but darling it's all your fault you know. To which he got a devilish grin leaned over to her ear and said but I know you love every minute of it. She grinned yes I do darling. He played with the back of her hair as he held her tight.

They woke up the same way they fell asleep. Jennifer moaned mmm smiled as her eye's were still closed. Thinking back on thier first morning post endless hours of love making. Most of which was reinacted last night. Good morning darling., he muzzled into the corner of her neck, kissing her. He pulled her to him tighter, good morning darling, kissing into her shoulder, he whispered into her ear, how did you sleep? She smiled, I slept great as I always do when you're holding me all night long, not to mention you're amazing talents that leave every inch of my body feeling so incredibly relaxed and satisfied. He smiled, good because I couldn't help but recall you're delight in how we started off our first morning of our honeymoon, she giggled... Mmm he leaned into her ear... It went like this...he slowly kissed on her ear, and licked and kissed his way down...both moaning as they recreated that morning.

(Past) she was in a deep sleep after he was positive all her needs wants and desires were met and then some. He intended on waking her up in the proper way, nothing like bringing her to a earth shattering climax first thing in the morning to start the day right. He kissed into her neck softly in little light butterfly kisses, leaving thingoosebumps in thier wake. He moved over to her shoulder's she moaned and sighed thinking she was still dreaming of their endless hour's of amazing love making sessions. She could feel him his amazing hands, those soft lips, and his extremely talented tongue. She felt those gifted hands as they moved over her sides and found her breasts she moaned opening her eye's he smiled at her withca dervish grin, she was about to speak when she felt his breath lips and tongue kiss over the top of her thighs she whimpered as she was now desperately needing him to give her some relief, she was about to speak when he moved to the inside, kissing his way to where she was now desperately wanting him to go, he moved there as she felt his tounge on her spot he moved between her two most desired spots, her mind raced as she couldn't believe his talent here. It was beyond anything she could ever feel or comprehend. They had whirlwind romance, things had all gone so quickly but she knew to the depths of her soul that she was desperately in love with him. She couldn't remember life without him. She knew she never wanted to either.

He knew her like a well read book, he loved making love to her, he loved the way she sounded when he was pushing her beyond her breaking point, she was his true soulmate in every way, she enjoyed their physical relationship as much as he did, she made him feel like no other woman, she felt incredible around him, she blew his mind every time. He knew how to push her to a strong climax not once but a couple time's here. He didn't miss a beat and had her over the edge three times in a row. She screamed his name as her last one sent her flying. She wanted to be with him she wanted him in her, he felt amazing in her, he knew exactly how to push her to the point of screaming his name. She caught her breath she could see he was beyond fully erect, she reached and caressed him, he gasped he was ready to feel her all around him. She said pulling him over her, I want you in me,I want you to take me to our favorite place reserved only for us, he was beyond ready, he entered her crying out as his actions had her inner core still in spasms, she was wet and massaging him with every thrust, she met his thrust perfectly as she tightened and massaged him in his most desired spot, she was crying out his name which spured him on even more, he was pumping faster as she cried out, oh Johnathan don't stop.. He took them over the ledge as they reached the peak together. Both were crying out, Johnathan cried out, oh darling I love you, you feel so good. They relaxed letting it take over them. He took her three more times then she thought possible that morning.

They took the final round in the shower as they stepped out ready to call for room service for some much needed coffee and carb energy filled breakfast. They had no intention of leaving this room for the duration of their short stay there. After all they were honeymooners. Not to mention thier lust and endless desire for each other. They made rabbits jealous. He smiled at her all wrapped up in the huge white plush towel. She was sexy as hell, bent down to her bag grabbing her blow dryer. Darling i'll go order us breakfast and coffees. She smiled leaning back kissing into his neck. Mmm sound's like a great idea. He hugged her to him, kissing her shoulder, how's about a couple of Mimosa's to go with breakfast, she smiled, ooh that sounds heavenly yes thank you darling. He turned and excited the bathroom. She caught his reflection his towel hugged his butt she had to take a quick breath, she could rip it off him in a heartbeat. She licked her lips, and he's all mine for the rest of my life.

(Present) Jennifer stood in the mirror wrapped up in what now holds thier JH and two interlocking heart's initials engraved in red on the white towels. Here they were over 25 year's later, and he was still sexy as hell to her. She craved his body on hers as much as the day they met. She never thought it possible but she loved him even more. She still longed to be with him 24 hours a day. She truly couldn't be without him by her side. She loved it even more that he felt the same way. He always called her through out the day, when she didn't happen to already be at the office, which more often than not she was. They just had a genuine need to be together. He couldn't sleep without her, and she couldn't sleep without him. Johnathan came walking through the bathroom now in his bathrobe. Darling.. Breakfast will be up shortly, he handed her a cup of coffee. She smiled winked at him, good I'm starving, we worked up quite an appetite last night. He leaned in kissing her, mmm we certainly did, and this is just going to reful us for another few rounds today. She wagged her eye brows, you got that right buster, I don't want to even think about leaving this suiet. He kissed her again, well you don't have to worry about that..I've got no intention of us leaving that door. The doorman, room service will take care of anything we need. She moved to him with her seductive sultry eyes, well not everything darling, we will take care of most of each others needs and wants. He wagged his eye brows you got that right darling. He kissed her they sipped thier coffee, Johnathan want to go relax on the terrace? We can take breakfast out there. She smiled.. Oh that sounds heavenly it looks beautiful out. Let me put on something warmer. He smiled ok...but it maybe difficult to eat out breakfast. She giggled.. Johnathan.. One track mind. He patted her on the butt, well my love.. You're always on the other side of that track. She stopped turned around shot him a flirty excited smile.. To which I'm forever grateful.

They ate breakfast on the terrace which was secluded from the entire hotel and grounds. They had a spectacular view of the Hart vineyards as well as the surround Napa valley hills. The terrace was complete with a glassed in lap pool and hot tub. Both of them enjoyed a daily exercise routine of doing a few laps in the pool, Johnathan of course was always more motivated with his half naked beautiful wife in the pool it gave him the perfect incentive to get in the pool. This being more private and no chance of being interrupted by Max, it was inevitable that their suits would be flying off and the rest of thier workout would be on each other. Jennifer smiled oh that was delicious, how do you feel about the idea of taking our glasses of wine and moving to the big comfy chair by the overlook? He smiled mmm you in my arm's knowing you're wearing nothing under that robe right now.. She giggled as they stood up, he reached for her chair and picked up her glass and handed it to her. She giggled one track mind...come on she linked her arm around his and they made thier way to the chair. It was a Bright sunny morning after the morning fog had lifted. It was pushing 11:00 though. He sat in the chair putting their glasses on the table next to them. He reached for her and he scooted over as she laid against him wrapping his arms around her, he snuggled up with her and reached for her glass. She smiled as she looked out over the terrace, the leaves on the vines were breath taking, bright orange and red, she sighed, it sure is beautiful. He was more lost into her... You sure are. She smiled shook her head, you're such a charmer.

They had snuggled up, polished off their glass of mimosas and fallen asleep on the plush chair. They didn't get much in the way of sleep last night. They both stired at the same time, the sun on them was much warmer than it at 11 when they ate thier breakfast. He opened his eyes and caught the sun reflecting off the pool, she felt him awaken she was so in tune with him she could tell you with her eyes closed if he was awake or sleeping, and how deep asleep he was, and if he was waking up her mind, body and soul so deeply connected she knew mearly from every breath he took. She opened her eyes oh darling that little refreshing nap felt great, between that and our refuled breakfast I feel great. He smiled... He thought a swim would be nice, he kissed into her neck, how does a little dip in the pool sound, I'm pretty sure its nice and warm in there. She smiled, ooh that sound's great, I can do some laps and burn off that delicious croissant from breakfast, he lifted her chin, darling you're body is already smoking hot, you don't have to worry about calories. Besides he turned her over in his arm's to face him, you know I have every intention of making mad passionate love to you all day long. I promise I'll be taking you to hights you never thought possible, she giggled, darling.. You've already been doing that to me every day or night for 25 years now. He smiled, raised his eyebrows you know it's my favorite thing to do to you to. She giggled yes I do. Ok buster lets go take a dip in the pool so you can have your wicked way with me today. They got up tossed their robes on the chair by the pool, grabbed two towels and sat them by thier robes. Jennifer dove in the water.

Johnathan was straining to control his etrection from forming as he watched his beautiful wife dive into the pool in her luxurious naked self. She kicked off the ledge and proceed to swim across the pool. He leaped behind her, she loved it when he chased her. She'd get all giddy and giggled tying to beat him, yet she loved it when he'd catch her, he'd always wrap his strong warm arms around her and pull her into a kiss on those amazing soft lips of his. Then look at her with those blue eyes of his which always makes her instant putty in his hands. He swam towards her as she caught a glimpse of him as she turned her head to take a breath, she lost all concentration and knew he was swimming for her, she picked up the pace as he went to grab hold of her foot she was quicker than him and got away, he laughed and continued his chase she reached the wall as he dove up and went to grab her she burst into laughter and giddy screams, she leaped to the side and dove under the water below swimming under him, she popped up taking a breath as she saw him behind her swimming faster behind her, she giggled and squealed louder, it took her energy level quicker, he mearly caught her when she was able to just barely slide away from his grasp, she grabbed the side turning to see how close he was when she looked up and saw him in the air just above her head, with his arms enclosing upon her she burst into a giggling fit as he pulled her into his arms causing them to both fall against the side, he used his feet gripping the bottom of the pool as she gave in and grabbed hold of his shoulder's her legs wrapped around his waist as she leaned in I love it when you chase me like that. He was catching his breath, I know you do darling as he leaned in engulfing her lips in a firey kiss, his ability to contain his growing erection was impossible as she sat right over him, he parted her lips with his tongue, her hands went into the back of his head and hair as she could taste him on her lips, she was lost in the sensations of his kiss and feeling his hands begin to move about her back. The sensation of his kiss and hands on her skin and feeling him under her was making her mad with desire for him, she could more than feel he was wanting her to, she was involuntarily gyrating on him, it felt amazing on her, she was already climbing towards a climax she moaned with him as this to felt incredible to him, both were moaning and hands were all over each other, Jennifer couldn't stop, and moaned, oh my god, you feel so good like this, he was climbing his peak as she moved over him with her pace matching his cries, he was about to peak he moaned oh darling.. Don't stop... Both hit the top and went over together. She relaxed over him as her body was still trembling, she caught her breath, oh darling that was good. He moaned catching his breath, yes it certainly was. He wanted more of her, his eyes were darkening and filled with lust for her, he was fully erect and thought he'd exolode if he didn't get some relief, but he always aimed for her to go first before they spent the rest of those endless sessions finishing together. He smiled as the vision of that seedy joint the house of 1001 pleasure's popped into his head...a devilish smile took hold of him that she caught it, and knew he was about to take her some where amazing.

He didn't speak but with his hands and eyes, he moved her off him turnning her towards the wall he reached over grabbing the folded towel and laid it on the step below them, he pushed her backwards on her kness giving her the cushion of the towel he moved behind her as his hands slid up her back and sides she was starting to breath heavy, her mind knew immediately, oh my god.. He's going to do number one. She loved it he was a pro, she swore he was the one who told them it in the first place. He leaned all his weight into her back pushing her up against the wall to grip onto the sides, he gave her little lick kisses from her temple down over her ear he lightly bit and kissed her earlobe she moaned at the sensation he moved into her neck as the other went under her arms, reaching for her breasts, he used his fingers to lightly move over them perking them with his sensual touch. Her breath was quicking as he kept his hands moving down her sides, he could feel her body instantly responding to his touch a touch every ounce of her skin and body knew all too well, he knew exactly what to do here, like every square inch of her all of her needs wants and desires he had committed to memory, he moved his hands into the water, she was becoming increasingly desperate for his touch and attention but fought hard to contain herself as she knew he would get there and was a god at this 1. He massaged and kneened her upper thigh's he would come within inches of touching her spot she was dying for some release and relief, he'd let his hand slip inside just brushing her nub but not touching, she groaned trying to shift her hip's to his hand, but he firmly held her place, she reached around trying to touch him but he quickly took a breath of air grab her hands and push them forward to grip onto the side of the pool fought for breath excelled in her ear and said no darling just feel stay right here. She was dying to touch him but knew what his ultimate plan was so she gripped on to the side of the pool and brace herself for what she knew was coming and would be mind-blowingly amazing. He knew he'd teased her enough and dropped his hand to her spot, pulling her hips up to him, he slid is palm over her mound using his thumb and finger's to move and apply pressure at just the right time which like the rest of her he had committed to memory. She was now involuntarily grinding on his hand as the sensation of him working her here was pushing her to the brink Beyond her physical control quickly. She was fighting for air as he continued the amount of touch Speed and pressure that he knew would send her screaming his name soon.

Jennifer gripped the side of the pool and was fighting for breath as he was sending her to a place she desperately wanted to go. He knew she was close and wanted to spur her on he didn't stop his actions and leaned into her ear and said is this what you want? She gasped for air held onto the side tighter and begged him and yes don't stop, he knew she was about to go over the edge and said dropping to her ear pushing her against the side keeping his hands doing their action it's okay darling just let it happen I will get you there again, she wanted to go with him but was desperate for him not to stop and knew he would in fact get her there again she couldn't stop it from happening and didn't want to and went flying over the edge screaming his name.

She was clinging to the edge of the pool trying to catch her breath and gasped oh darling that was amazing he was the one desperate for relief whispered in her ear well I'm not done I promised you I would get you there again with that he reached into her spot and continued his action pushing her yet to another blinding climax as he was pushing her there he whispered in her ear are you ready she nodded please yes I need to feel you with me.

He let her grip on to the side of the pool for sport kept his hand where it was and entered her giving her the ultimate orgasm. Has he moved within her to perfection she screamed don't stop. As she held onto the wall for support, he pushed them to the top causing them to both scream and cry out each other's name.

It was pushing dinner time and the harts, had done just what they set out to do that day and 90% of the day was spent making love. They were in the shower when Jonathan said darling I will go order us some dinner butt you are definitely my dessert later. She giggled at him and said sounds like my favorite type of dessert.

They had changed into new robes and where snuggled up on the couch watching the evening news while waiting for their dinner to arrive Jonathan had made them two brandies. They were snuggled up drinking them talking about the local and global topics. Both over there 25 years found it fascinating to communicate at this level because they always shared a common interest and the same subject so discussing that topic down to the finest detail was always something that they did especially with topics like the preservation of Wildlife, children's home children's affairs and of course business marketing. Jennifer was slightly confused in their attire in that Jonathan had told her to put on her night down under I wrote generally he would never say that and want her as naked and accessible as possible, but didn't think too much of it and thought well maybe she wasn't paying attention to what the weather was going to be doing perhaps they were expecting some significant drop in temperature. But he generally ran warm temperatures walshy ran cold thus making them the perfect match because he would keep her warm and her cooler temperature would cool him down well until he thought of her in a different light. He would think with a devilish grin.

They were deep in conversation over the topic on the news, this so-called sport hunting, that's causing a worldwide demand for them to be stopped and other poachers as well. Jonathan felt Jennifer tense under him as he knew this was a touchy subject for her as well as it was for him he too felt himself becoming extremely angry wanting to jump through the television and strangle this guy thst was on the news boysting about his kills. he wanted to immediately pick up the phone call in his contacts and make sure this guy was not only held accountable but made a spectacle of as well. Hey didn't take lightly anyone insulting or upsetting his wife and what upset her upset him.

Luckily a break in the mood was taken when the front door was knocked upon by the doorman delivering their dinner, Jennifer moved quickly and said I will get it darling I can't handle another second of this if I could I would leap through that television and strangle him. Jonathan immediately grabbed her which his hands had an instant calming effect on her he whispered I know darling it upsets me too but I promise you I will put my people on it. For now let's just try to refocus our attention and emotions back on to each other. She eased in his arm's, nodded her head. I love you darling. He kissed her I love you to, come on lets get the door and enjoy our dinner, I'm starving. She wrapped her arm into his as they turned to head for the front door, well that's because you've worked long and hard on me all day, he looked at her, laughed shot her a devilish grin, well darling, you know there's nothing I love more than working long and hard on you. Lets go refuel so I can do it again. She giggled they reached the door, she shot him a sultry look and grabbed his hand short of opening the door, you mean you're going to do the "1" again. He burst out laughing reached for the nob.. Looked her right in the eye..all night long if you want my darling, you're every wish is my command...

They ate their dinner at the dinning room table which had amazing views of Hart vineyards and the California hills that were drapped in grapevines the hills were a view one had to witnesses live to truly appreciate it, they were deep reds, bright orange and rich yellows. They ordered lobster tails, with fettuccine alfredo pasta and fresh asparagus spears, and a fresh garden salad with vegetables straight from the Farmers Market, which had been freshly harvested that morning. That was drizzled in a fresh honey vinaigrette dressing all local ingredients Jennifer said it was the most amazing salad she had ever had. Johnathan looked at her, it is amazing. I think we will definitely have to send out for this for lunch tomorrow. She hadn't realized how hungry she was too and was already halfway through her salad we certainly do, because this is amazing. they finished their dinner and carried on in their talking about anything and everything. Jennifer had even ate most of her meal, despite the high calorie content she was definitely feeling the need to refuel, the "1" was quite amazing and took alot outbof her, she didn't want the feeling to end and often screamed those very words to Johnathan.

He handed her, her champagne and told her to go relax on the couch, well he cleared their plates and put everything outside the front door, she knew he was up to something but didn't want to ruin his surprise kissed him and said thank you darling don't be long otherwise I will come looking for you because you know I can't last five minutes without you so she glanced at her watch you got 5 minutes Buster and I will come looking for you he shot her a devilish look scoping her out and said dressed like that I'll be there in two and a half minutes she giggled and said well darling I could be wearing less but it was you that insisted we wear pajamas underneath this for which I'm still trying to figure out why you would ask such a thing normally you like me as naked as possible. He shot her a devilish grin and said that's true darling butt I wasn't sure if it was going to be chilly or not and if you were going to want to eat out on the back deck so enough of this talk Scoot and go relax on the sofa I will be there in two and a half minutes I promise. She kissed him and said okay butt you have two and a half minutes and I will come looking for you he kissed her and giggled make it 2 minutes she giggled turned on her heels and headed out towards the couch he watch her walking away checking out her butt licked his lips and hurriedly scooped everything onto the tray and headed towards the front door.

had to have done a good job because he didn't think she was on to him he quickly ran to the kitchen grabbed the bottle of champagne that was still chilling in the refrigerator from their dinner grabbed the strawberries and whipped cream then reached into the side drawer and grabbed out a deck of cards and hurriedly rushed towards the living room she was sitting on the couch propped and eagerly awaiting his return. She caught a glimpse of the tray and said darling what's under that tray? aside from the obvious bottle of champagne we didn't finish at dinner? He moved towards her, are you comfortable darling setting the tray down on the table she reached over and tried to look under the tray, and he said not yet darling would you like some more champagne she smiled at him seductively wondering what he had under there and said sure darling I will take a little more. He poured them each a little more champagne then sat next to her on the couch. She moved towards him and said that was a long two and a half minutes for me what are you up to buster? He shot her a devilish grin, being up for you is always a good thing she giggled, shook her head "Jonathan" she squealed, he shot her another devilish grin, he knew he couldn't hold her off too much longer so he looked at her playfully and said so are you up for a little game? She giggled again I'm always up for any game you have in mind do I dare ask or are you going to show me she asked him seductively? He looked at her lustfully and said pulling the cover off the tray to reveal the strawberries and whipped cream and a deck of cards she giggled and looked at him questioningly okay strawberries and whipped cream yummy we will definitely have some fun with those but what's up with the deck of cards? What kinky things do you have in mind, need I dare ask? He laughed and said well if you were wondering why I asked you to put on a nightgown under your robe and why I got in PJ's under my robe then you would know that I thought a little game of strip poker might be fun are you game? She was extremely competitive especially when it came to what results she knew would be awaiting win or lose she knew she would win. Strip poker with my incredibly good looking and sexy husband yeah I will definitely play but get ready to lose those clothes Buster because I have been getting lessons from Max. Jonathan last look at her with pure lust in his eyes and said well darling we will just see about that don't forget what happens to Max almost every time after one of his Ventures who is he usually calling asking for an advance on his next check? She momentarily looked a little scared but was always up for the challenge and said don't worry it's been long she reached for the deck and shuffled the cards and said get ready to lose those clothes Buster.

They were heavily involved in their game both of them had already lost their robe, and Jennifer had lost the silk pants to the matching top she had on Jonathan had lost his PJ top and was down to his pj bottoms, Jennifer studied her cards, looked at Johnathan she could see he didn't have what he needed. She smiled, he looked up..are you in? She nodded not to give away her hand, he looked at her trying to read her, he could read her like a book, he knew she had a great hand, he thought about trying to trick her, but either way he'd win because they'd both be naked soon, or he'd be tossing the cards and ripping whats left of her clothes off. She smiked inwardly she could read his every thought and emotion, she knew he had nothing she grined looking at him..he grined back knowing he'd been caught, he knew she had one hell of a hand, she tossed her cards on the table, he tossed his, she glanced mmm...oh yeah loose those pants buster, mommy wants to see the winning prize. He smiled stood and dropped his pants, she was both excited and disappointed when she saw him in the soap boxers she had gotten him for Christmas, she giggled since when do you wear boxers when we opted to wear next to nothing? You cheated, although I must say you still look sexy as hell in those things but I want to see the whole yummy package so I say.. Deal buster, those boxers are mine in the next hand. He smiled he knew she was damn good at this game hence why they always partnered up however they mysteriously wanted to get her naked first although he generally did, in fact I can't remember the last time he actually let her get undressed by nature he always stripped her of her clothes.

Johnathan sat across the couch from her in nothing but his sexy black silk Gucci boxers. She was now finding it hard to concentrate on watching what Johnathan had in his hand, what he'd picked and what he was collecting. He smiled inwardly, he new her mind was drifting off to her little fantasies which with Jennifer consisted of her dreaming about him doing things

her favorite things to her, he of course found this even more of a turn-on which would spur him on even more. He caught her gazsing for a second so he focused on his cards and made a little lick of his top lip spuring her on even more he knew he had nothing in his hand worth playing and hoped she didn't either but could tell his antics were making her clearly not focused on the game.

Jennifer sat staring at him more than the cards and then shook her head for a second damn him and that little lip thing I can't concentrate on what the hell he has picked up or what he is doing what the hell do I have my hand and what am I doing I don't even know anymore she tried to refocus her mind to see what she can get out of him but he continued to stare at his cards so she figured he had to have something good going. She reached over and drew from the deck again nothing. They continue to play this way neither one able to really focus on what each other was doing because their minds were more focused on what they were going to do to each other. Jonathan really wanted to hurry up the game and said okay darling fold or play I say we up the steaks and make it all or nothing so if I win this hand you strip, then we get to the real fun games of the night. he looked at her, she was over the card game and ready to make love to him, he was sexy as hell in those boxers she wanted to rip them off him really bad. She giggled not really wanting to show how bad her hand really was so chic gave him a seductive look studenten get it you when you know you always win, but since I know how you always love to unwrap things especially on me she seductively walked over to him and climbed up over his lap leaned into his ear kissing it and down his neck and said why don't you unwrap the rest of this and let's go do the one.

He wasted no time in throwing the cards up over the back of his head and onto the floor grabbed ahold of her and had her naked in under 3 seconds. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She kissed into his neck as he headed for the couch, he laid her on the couch laying over her, he leaned down, engulfing her lips in a passionate kiss, her hands was in his hair, she could feel his desire for her pushing into his black silk boxer's, his kiss speaking volumes as to the height's of passion he intended on taking her on. She was rasing her hips to move over him, causing him to become even harder, he moaned at the sensations of her moving on him, he was afraid if he kept letting her caress him like this, he moaned and moved off her, causing her to groan she reached inside his boxers as he moved off her, causing him to moan oh..darling..he pulled her hand trying to catch his breath wait darling, or ill never get you the one..she moaned.. I want you, he smiled I want you to,..now..he lifted her up climbing behind her on the couch, he reached around her for her spot she cried out, oh..and gripped the side of the couch, he let her reach her peak a couple times then entered her keeping his hand on her spot, both of them reaching new height's, crying out each other's name.

They spent well into the next day the way they had spent thier honeymoon, all this was the lead into the Bahama's where he had the honeymoon trip planned that would go down in the history books, they would have been there right now however reservations for this particular location or unavailable until after they had gotten married so Jonathan opted to whisk her away to the Napa Valley for a couple nights until there amazing surprise awaited her in the Bahamas, he'd reserved the same private island as he'd done for their honeymoon. While the location remained the same still offering all the usual basic amenities, they now head the latest upgrades such as an infinity pool off the master bedroom with a built-in hot tub at the end overlooking the ocean the bottom half of the house with the formal living room and dining room in glass over the ocean with an ocean view under your feet. The island upgrades consisted of several other upgraded amenities. Johnathan had the kitchen stocked with all thier favorite stuff, along with the exact thing they had for dinner on their romantic moonlit night on the beach. The island was secluded surrounded in trees, the outside dinning area was covered in a screened tent which kept the bugs away yet offered panoramic views of the ocean, skies and surrounding tropical gardens. He set up everything to relive that amazing first trip down to the finest detail.

They awoke early that morning so they could drive to San Francisco and board the hart jet by 10:00. They'd be flying back to Los Angeles so Johnathan could sign the contracts for the merger with Parker Brothers and Hart Toy. They had thier bags sent to the car and we're exiting the inn, Johnathan stopped Jennifer short of them reaching the front door. He pulled her around him in a kiss, thank you for reliving an amazing honeymoon darling. It was as incredible and amazing as our first here. She kissed him again, it was all that our original honeymoon was. And...more. She reached up into his hair running her fingers through it, and it was doing what I love the most, us locking the door, shutting out everything and everyone leaving it be just the two if us all alone, where we can make love endlessly uninterrupted, and just be in each other's presence. Johnathan pulled her into a tight embrace, looked her in the eye, lifting her chin to his lips, my favorite place to be to darling. He pulled her lips to his, parted them with his tongue and kissed her breathless. She became weak in the knees, melting into him, he supposed her as she clung to him, she looked up after a few minutes her hand was smoothing put the back of his hair, she whispered into his ear, Now if I remember correctly we locked ourselves away on the jet on our decent to the bahamas, we didn't hold out on our love making till we got there, he smiled and flash her a devilish grin we certainly did not darling but then neither one of us are great at holding back from each other, she shot him a flirtatious grin, no we definitely aren't the best at holding back from each other. I find it impossible to resist you. I crave your hands on me all the time. He moved them down her sides and patted her on the butt, well darling you know that's a good thing because I can never keep my hands off of you. He winked, so I say we hurry and get on the road get back to LA so I can sign these contracts weekend quick check in with Max and get back to the airport and head out on our next adventure and I promise you it will be quite an adventure one you won't soon forget. She winked at him, that's a two way street buster. Because our bahamas trip was one hell of an amazing time. He winked it sure was...and it will be again I assure you.

They snuggled up on the short flight back to Los Angeles, Johnathan called Liz, and asked if legal had gone over the contract and if they would be ready for him to sign? List of shirt him that everything would be ready and that all he would have to do is sign them when he got back to the house she already had the messenger deliver the contract to the house and Max signed for them and has them. Jonathan shook his head and said thank you Liz you are amazing. Jennifer smiled and said I take it everything is in order? Jonathan Drew her into her arms and said, don't worry about a thing Liz has everything running smoothly at Hart Industries, about the only thing I am anxious for is to quick check on Max I'm sure everything is fine otherwise we would have heard and Liz said he has the contract ready for us to sign. Jennifer smiled and said that Max always looking out and taking care of us. Jonathan smiled and said Max is one in a million. Jennifer snuggled into him and said he certainly is.

They landed, and Johnathan had told the flight crew they'd be back for lift off as planned so go have a nice lunch on him in the airport and they'd see them in around three hours. He called Liz while jennifer was going over what she thought they'd want for the flight, and asked for two dozen roses to be delivered to the plane, he wanted to romance her like he had that same way 25 year's ago. He was sure to make sure everything he'd set up the first time was there this time, with an added surprise he was debating on giving her on the plane or at dinner on the ocean front tonight. Jennifer called from thier bedroom on the plane, darling you're running low on your shaving cream did you want to bring some from the house or is it packed on your shaving kit in the suitcases at home? He Smiled...She's always taking care of me, thank you darling I am pretty sure I packed it, but I'll double check when we get home. If not we should have enough time to run to the market and grab some, the contracts are at the house and I told Liz I'd call her when we we're close to home and she'd send the messenger service to the house to pick them up legal already went over them so I don't really need to look over too much and our bags are already packed we just need to check in with Max then we should be able to turn around and get on our way back here relatively quickly in traffic shouldn't be as bad so an hour getting back here shouldn't be a problem from the house. That's why I said 3 hours that would give us 30 minutes cushion time either way. She came out of the bedroom, sounds perfect darling, I think we should have plenty of time to. I don't think traffic should be to bad either especially if we pull off the freeway and take our back street exit through the cannons. He reached for her, kissed her..great minds think alike. We both have to turn a blind eye to our favorite pull off the main road secret hideaway. She giggled. Gave his ribs a dig and said come on kemosabe we have plenty of time for that after we get back on the plane. She pulled him by the arm and said come on time's a-wasting, and exited the plane.

They arrived at the house pretty good time not as fast as they wanted to there was an accident on the 110nb exit. Jonathan made up for time once they hit the back roads. They arrived at the gate to thier willow pond house. Jennifer reached up and hit the button on the gate opener. Johnathan smiled, another 3 miles of breath taking views...and we're home darling he winked at her not paying attention to the road, she giggled reaching out into his hair, ok buster don't you start, we're on a time crunch you know, and we need to double check your bags to see if we need to run by the market on our way back, hopefully the traffic from the accident is cleared by the time we have to head back that way. He shot her a look..well...we can always have a little welcome home fun and I'll make up for it on our drive along the cannons, she giggled darling you're lucky there was no cops on the road our first run through there. He winked...it's ok darling I guarantee you it will be worth it shooting her a devilish grin she giggled and looked at him shaking her head one track mind and oh yes I most definitely know you would make it well worth the ticket butt save it for the plane darling I would rather us take our time. He shook his head and said okay but you better be ready once we get on that plane because I have every intention of making it the flight of your life. Jennifer looking at him her eyes turning wider with excitement. Oooh #1 he shot her a wink and a nod, and your other favorite. Before, then... #48 and #1...she shot him a wide eyed look...wait.. That's how they thought I was hurt and called us in the cabin through the speakers, he laughed..ah huh... You were definitely not holding your amazing little sounds on the plane that day, she took a breath..darling it was impossible to try. He nodded...told you I was taking you on the flight of your life. She bit her lip. Oh thank God we have the new upgraded jet. He laughed exact reason for my specifications for the design on the inside. She glanced at her watch...ooooh the count down is on. He refocused on the road..as they drove over the bridge making the final decent to the house. They reached the driveway Johnathan smiled as he noticed she was now getting heated and had her glazed distant look in her eye. He knew she was off fantasizing about them.

They tag teamed the house list and we're back on the hours trip to the airport they had 30 minutes to spare and Jonathan asked if she wanted to stop by and pick up anything before they boarded the plane she shot him a sultry look and said well after the heads-up you gave me about what lies in wait on our trip to the Bahamas I say we hurry and stop by the market and grab a can of whipped cream. Jonathan turned and smiled with a devilish grin raised his eyebrows and said oh yes whipped cream is definitely better with those and another one I plan on adding to it. Her eyes grew wide and she spun her head looking at him another one what do you mean girls going wild and dark with excitement... he said well just wait and find out and I never said I wouldn't order they were all coming in at the only secret hint I will give you is as I said be ready for the flight of your life. She became instantly underwear of what was going around her as her mind drifted to what he could possibly have in store she could hardly wait to hurry up and get to the market and board that plane and get off the ground. Other than adding a trick or two so far this was shaping up to be exactly the same way as their original trip to the Bahamas for their honeymoon

They parked the car in thier reserved spot Jonathan help Jennifer get everything on the plane and then said he would be right back he wanted to go over once again the flight plan and he would be right back and gave her a kiss she gave him a look up with her sultry eyes and said don't be long darling he looked at her and said don't worry I won't be but a minute and promise me you will not go near the bedroom I have a surprise for you, she got excited she loved his surprises. She leaned and kissed him and said I'll be in the cabin giving him another sultry flirtatious love she reached into the brown bag pulled out slightly the can of whipped cream and said now think of this and me and us naked and alone with this in our room on the plane darling... she turned on her heels and headed up the stairs leaving him with his mouth hanging open drooling and watching her run up the stairs, he pulled out his tie and said oh my God she did it again she gets me going like this I am putty in her hands he turned on his heels and ran to Steve to check on the flight arrangements and expectations.

They sat in their chairs if their seatbelts while take off was happening and waited for clearance to move about the cabin Jonathan reached over taking her hand and said this is it darling 25 years ago you and I where aboard the flight to our honeymoon just the two of us all alone stranded as we can possibly be on our own secluded Island away from everything and everyone else... it's just her hand and said which by the way darling is my favorite way to be even now 25 years later it's still how I prefer it as much and as often as possible too much time is never enough time with you especially alone when we shut out everything and everyone else around us. She shed a tear and said me too darling even after 25 years the two of us alone without anyone else around us is still my most favorite place to be it is my security in my happy place. He was about to kiss her hand when Steve said they are free to move about the cabin, Jonathan stood up and said darling 25 years ago today we took this very flight so in keeping things in the same order in which they were I want to he reached over and grabbed the bottle of champagne which they had already popped the cork prior to taking off and poured them to glasses and said I would like to propose a toast to 25 of the most amazing and the only truly happiest moments of my life I promise you that this amazing romantic return to our honeymoon Adventure will be everything it was the first time and much much more she smiled and said and to you my darling for the last 25 years of being truly happy and truly love more than I ever thought possible by any human being.

They spent the 6 hours as they did thier orginal trip. They spent much of the flight making love, the added bonus was thier little discovery of the "one", they had set out for a nice relaxing casual dinner at Lin cho's that's the home themselves caught up in a mess involving a ancient jade eyed Buda, and a seedy joint called 1001 pleasures. They were pretty sure they already knew 1000 was and then some but Jennifer was extremely interested in finding out what the one was, and take Jonathan to find out what it was since the seedy joint was for men only, she thought they were too caught up in trying to figure out where this Buddha belong she didn't think he had found out as she requested until they got home that night and he said teasing her as they leapt into their bed for the evening so darling did you still want to know what the one is.. she was all too willing and he was all too eager to show her what it was after he finished she was quite sure he was the one who told them about it because she knew there was no way anyone can possibly do that better than him. And like their first trip there they're little expeditions we always made a little better with the fun of adding whipped cream.

They arrived at the dock, they were greeted by the private staff they were offered drinks while they awaited the boat to take them out to the private island, Jennifer looked about noting all the upgrades and changes, she looked at Johnathan what ever kept us from coming back here before now, this is as beautiful as our first trip here, he smiled leaning towards her and kissing her, it sure is, I was actually thinking about the same thing, I know we'd talked about it two year's ago but we changed our plans because that land issue in Maryland we wanted to turn into the animal sanctuary. Jennifer nodded oh yeah, well at any rate this is as beautiful as I remember, he leaned in..you sure are darling. She smiled rubbing her nose against his, I love you. He lifted her chin to his lips, I love you to darling.

Thier drinks arrived, thier personal tour guide asked if they've ever been here before? Johnathan smiled immediately looked at Jennifer lost in her, yes we most certainly have, we spent our honeymoon here 25 year's ago, the guide looked at them on amazement, wow you two look like you're still on it. She giggled thank you, that's because we are. Every year feels like the honeymoon is still going and every day is valentine's day with him. He smiled at her I'm still the luckiest man in the world. The tour guide was mesmerized by them what a breath of fresh air you two are what you have is very rare I can't say that I have seen many couples that have been married as long as you still look this much in love. It's very inspiring. They smiled we are as desperately in love with each other today As the day we met. The tour guide, smiled I can see that. Well my name is Danny I've been personal tour guide here forthe last 10 year's I'm an expert diver and fishermen know this water's and islands like the back of my hand, so what ever you want to do or see let me know and I'll gladly help you out. Now this island will look and feel much different than your first trip here, due to the huge storm five years ago we had alot of damage to fix up, and in the process made some serious upgrades, I think you'll be very happy with the results. The boat arrived and Johnathan thought the driver was going to be the driver, till he hopped out saying she's got a full tank sir. Danny thanked him, he said if you could load these bags on board so we can be on our way, that would be great. He nodded sure thing sir, Danny looked at them, if you two want to step on board we'll take off as soon as he loads your bags. Now if you're in a hurry to get to your island and away from everything I can take you now, or if you want I can give you a ocean view tour of the islands and reefs which hold some of the most amazing fish and sea life in the world. Jennifer looked at Johnathan? He looked at her? well darling what do you feel like doing? she smiled winked well... But a exploration trip sounds fun to. He thought so too, Johnathan looked at Danny ok, we'd love the tour by the ocean thank you. Danny smiled well then sit back relax and enjoy the scenery.

Johnathan sat beside Jennifer who leaned back on him as Danny hit the throttle on the boat, as they moved out of the wake and headed out towards the island, they glanced over at the island as they passed by it at a far distance. They smiled and winked..it looks as romantic and private as before Johnathan noted..looks even more private with all that over growth. Winking at her..I like all those hiden spots. She giggled..shook her head one track mind. He leaned in kissing her, she forgot they were not alone, and started kissing him, Danny smiled he thought yup I know what they plan on doing on their little trip here, he averted his eyes forward and continued on his descent to take them to the reef.

Jonathan and Jennifer were totally lost in each other and thier kiss, they didn't notice the other boat passing by it was a huge sailboat with a giant M hanging off the back, the driver of the sailboat glanced over and immediately came to a slower speed he caught a glance of them and thought no way is that who I think it is he took another glance noting that the couple did not see him and said, I can't believe it of all the places she would be here she is of course as always she is all over him and clinging onto him he felt his blood boil, even from a distance he could see it. Even with all the years that had passed he could see she was still a strikingly beautiful. He had always thought she was and once again he knew if he played his cards right he could make her his after all he was far better than Johnathan what could she possibly see in him over everything he was he was way better for her than him , he knew it. He hit the accelerator he didn't want to be seen as he thought I will get her back. He started to formulate a plan.

They came up for air from thier heated kiss when they felt the slowing down of the boat. Danny pulled into a cove shutting down the motor, he tossed the anchor and said if you really want to see something amazing come look overboard here. Johnathan stood taking Jennifer's hands and pulling her to him wrapping his arm around her as they made their way towards the end of the boat Danny pointed below them and when they reach the end and peaked over both of them gasped and said oh wow what a spectacular sight Jennifer could see sea turtles the coral and the amazing tropical fish swimming beneath her the water was crystal clear. Danny said if you would like to go diving while you are here, by all means just give me a call and I will bring wetsuits and we can check it out live it's really something to see up close. Jennifer looked at Jonathan and nodded that sound like a amazing thing to do towards the end of our trip she winked. He caught on to what she was saying smiled went back and said yes definitely towards the end of our trip we must check this out and experience it up close and personal.

Danny gave them the tour and explanation of the exotic fish and how the Bahamas was famous for some of the world's most incredible fishing experiences in the world. Would you like to catch fresh fish for dinner or if they wanted to save it for a different night? Jonathan knew they had a romantic evening planned he had already set it up so he said I think we will stick to our original plan Jennifer looked at him confused and said darling what you up to? He smiled you'll see tonight. Danny nodded his head and said that everything was in place and that there bungalow well-stocked so they could always and whatever they would need in their private Bungalow and or they would be just a phone call away and would bring over anything they wanted. Jennifer smiled and said this is everything that it was when we were here before and so much more I'm so excited I can't wait to see the upgrades and changes that they have made. She was now anxious to be alone with Jonathan despite the fact that she truly did find the view spectacular she knew they would be able to also have a same similar view but in their own privacy on the island and she was eager to be alone with him.

They were unpacking thier stuff and getting things organized, Johnathan smiled recalling thier first time they arrived here, he called her from the living room, darling she was in the bathroom putting his shaving kit bag in the drawer, I'm in here darling. He came through the bedroom, how's about I whip us up a Mai Tai, and we take a stroll along the beach and check out the updates

she giggled coming out of the bathroom..mmm you mean christen the places we haven't been? He smiled at her with a mischievous look...the thought had crossed my mind. She walked up to him her eyes were seductively eyeballing him, come on buster..let's go make those Mai Tais take a stroll on the beach and see what happens.

They strolled along the shore line, he linked his arm through hers, they sipped thier drinks she swore she couldn't believe his unbelievable talents they're truly was not many things he couldn't do it Not only was he a successful worldwide businessman capable of making a multi-billion-dollar company taking on numerous presidencies of other companies across the world if all failed he could make one hell of a bartender. Jennifer was completely lost in him, and thier reliving thier first magical trip here and of course how to take advantage of the new upgraded features. They walked along the end of the shoreline and around the back corner of the island, there was a hammock swing hanging between the two trees which offered privacy from the ocean but the view from the hammock. Jonathan squeezed her hand pulling her and even closer and said look darling it's still there something they kept from the original layout and original amenities from our first trip here. She smiled looking at him seductively well we always knew that it had great strength and holding power obviously it's survived

us in addition to the storms. I'm glad they left this feature here. Honestly speaking it was one of my favorites she went to him he smiled thinking back licking his lips and said, mmmm it was one of my favorite too what do you say we climb up in there finish our drinks and reminisce about our first experience here in this very hammock. She giggled she in truth could hardly wait to get in that hammock with him and had been thinking about it the entire trip here.

Elliott had pulled in around a cove and hid his boat and had swam as close to shore as he could possibly be without being seen he could hear actions taking place, but couldn't

get a good view. Damn these people, they really had done a good job at making this as visually secluded as possible. He could hear many things and from a distance, and see many things but could not grasp a clear picture. why the hell did he not have binoculars on his boat? He Shrugged it off and said what do I need binoculars for I already know the truth and I guarantee you once I hear the truth will reveal itself it's me she truly wants not him. He had climbed behind a bush close to a spot where he could get as close as they view as he could. He could see shadows of them but could not see them but due to the shifting winds and travel of sound could hear the echoes of what was going on although it sounded muffled he couldn't quite make out their entire conversation. He thought, she's probably telling him right now just how much she wishes he could be like me.

They had almost finished their drinks and had climbed in the hammock and were all snuggled up together she rolled over in his arms and snuggled into his chest and finding that perfect little spot in his neck that her head fit always so perfectly Jonathan had his arms wrapped all around her and was playing with hair and caressing her cheek with the other, spilled over into his arms resting her head into that corner of his neck but always put her head so perfectly, side and said darling this is everything I heard and so much more, this feels so amazing to be here with you right now like this. He smiled lifted her chin to his face smiled and looked at her seductively well if you think this looks and feels amazing just wait until I take you fully back to where we were before he leaned in and go after lips in a heated passionate kiss.

They where in the heights of recreating that first magical trip back here in this very hammock as they made love, Elliot still hiding in his spot could hear their actions but could not visually make out there appearance, he started to feel enraged and said oh I bet you every time she sleeps with him that he has to beg her to do it, she doesn't even care for sex, and when she does she is quick about it done. I bet she hates being with him like this and every time she's with him she wishes it was with me. He only wishes that he was half as good as I was. He smiled, feeling good about himself, lost in his own delusional thoughts just as he was at the height of his confidence level he heard her scream Johnathan's name he got angry and by his name. He tried to block out the sounds of their passion as he could hear him as loud as he could hear her he swore wow she really must be forced to say his name she couldn't possibly be wanting to be with Jonathan and had to be thinking about him. He didn't think that their screams would ever end and he swore that at some point he would hear her scream his name.

An hour later he could still hear them going at it, he looked at his watch, he looked up it was now dusk and part of his trip back to his boat hiding behind the one side of the island required him to swim through the cove, which probably wasn't the safest thing to do at this time of night because this is when the sharks are out. He knew he had to go now because if he waited much longer he would be dinner. He would have to come back later or find a better spot.

It was around 8 when Johnathan and Jennifer headed down to the shoreline, Johnathan had everything arranged and was going to take Jennifer down and surprise her. Just above the shoreline was a large gazebo the front was fully open with a spectacular views of the island and ocean. They had over head heated lamps incase it was chilly. It was pure white, the table was set for two with two, it was draped in a all white, with red candles lit intop, the moon lite up the sky which reflected off the ocean the white caps seemed as if they were glowing in the dark. He wore a white suit, she wore a long red silk dress. Her hair was pulled up she wore the 25th anniversary diamond necklace and diamond earrings that Jonathan had bought her. She linked arms with him as they walked towards the gazebo, she laid her head against his arm, you look so handsome It's all I can do from stopping right here and ripping it off and making love to you right here on the beach he stopped dead in thier tracks pulling her back, she giggled and locked eyes with him just as he was leaning towards her about to engulf her lips in a fiery kiss. He kissed her breathless. She was lost in him, he held her tight to him, she glanced over noting that the staff had been standing there watching them, she smiled, darling we've got audience. We should move forward but really couldn't seem to tear herself away from his embrace everything was so perfect just like it had been they're very first trip here, neither one then keep their hands off each other. Here 25 years later nothing had changed. He smiled and winked at her and said I know what you're thinking and believe me I'm thinking the same thing what do you say we go over and partake in our dinner as soon as we get over there and get things started the faster the staff will leave and I will have you all to myself with no one around, just the two of us, alone stranded on this deserted island. She got excited and said oh darling and love that idea, lets hurry and get them out of here so I can have you all to myself. They made their way to their table which was adorned in Candlelight reflecting off the moon and the ocean their champagne was chilling to perfection. They had ordered fresh caught, grilled lobster tail, baked potato a salad and fresh baked bread on the side. Like back in their first trip here 25 years ago they opted out of desert knowing each other was dessert later.

They ate dinner by candlelight the staff had left telling them to just leave everything where it was and they would be by in the morning to pick it up and would leave them alone the rest of the night, if they needed anything they knew how to call over and ask if they would need anything before they left Jonathan and Jennifer couldn't wait to be alone..., no we're good if we want something or Kevin seems to be well-stocked to thank you very much. They spent the rest of the evening reminiscing about their first trip and how so far it had been everything they had hoped for and so much more. Jonathan poured them both another glass of champagne Jennifer eyes were literally reflecting the glare of the moon shining off the caps of the ocean she was completely lost in him. He smiled looking at her, penny for your thoughts darling? She shook her head, I was just thinking how I know I'm the envy of every woman in the world. I know there is no other man more terrific or handsome or as good of a lover as you are. He winked why thank you my darling, you know making love to you is always on my mind. She giggled yes...for which I'm always forever thankful for.

He raised his glass, to my incredible wife, who I'm truly blessed to have been married to for the past 25 years, you are not only the most beautiful and sexy woman in the world. Not a single day goes by that I don't thank God every day for bringing you into my life, you saved me, and are my only reason for getting up each morning and going to bed each night. When you're not with me, I miss every single thing about you the way you look, feel, smell, and sound. I really do love you darling. She was so moved, words temporarily escaped her lips but like these two words need not ever really be stated everything just shows through their eyes and touch. She leaned over reaching into the back of his hair she pulled him to her lips and engulfed his lips in a passionate kiss.

They spent the rest of the evening reminiscing about all there previous events well enjoying their amazing dinner after they finish their dinner, Jonathan grabed the bottle of champagne and said how would you like to join me on the beach for a campfire. She look at him dreamy-eyed and said I can't think of anything else more romantic or anyone else I would rather be with. She stood and linked arms with him as they headed towards the house there was pop up tent made out of wood which was draped in a white curtain pulled back on all four corner poles on the ground was a blow up mattress pillows blankets and a clear view of the ocean well right in front of it said a roaring campfire. Jennifer smiled this is a new added attraction and I must say one I really like winking at him. She stood back flirting with him stepping backwards into the pop up she reached up and pulled the Brett from her hair letting it fall to her shoulders then reached for him grabbing the bottle of champagne and popping it into the ice bucket sitting next to the makeshift bed. She reached up and pulled his jacket off reached with her fingers and unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off of tossing it beside her onto the ground with his jacket. I have been waiting to do this all night. He reached over wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing into her neck and muffled and I have been waiting for this all night she moaned at the sensation of his touch on her skin. She loved it, she could never get enough of it. Her hands caressed there way over his back chest and arms as thier kiss became more deep and intense she reached for the front of his pants, she could feel his desire for her growing and pushing against her. Her eyes were dark he really only could see the whites as they reflected off the moon shining above them their breathing was increasing by the minute he wanted her and he knew there was no holding back he had to have her right now her desire for him taking over her and she had to have him right now there was no waiting she had been waiting as long as she can possibly stand it.

She stroked him through his pants and reached for the zipper and undid it then reached for the top button undid it while still clinging onto their passionate kiss he moaned at the sensation of her hand and was afraid if he continued he may not last and he was determined to take her there first, just as he had thier first trip here. But she'd come with a plan and was not about to be detoured. She reached in and took a hold of him pushing his pants down he no longer could hold back her hand and kiss was pushing him to his peak quickly she ripped at his pants and pulled them off as they had each other naked in seconds she took one look at him licked her lips, her eyes were wild with desire, I want you now she pushed him down and he pulled her with him she kissed her way from his neck down his chest he was fighting and was about to flip her over and make sure that she had the first release but she wasn't going to have it she wanted him to peak first and nothing was going to stop her, her kisses and touch was driving him mad as his breathing continued to become more rapid she lowered her lips and hand over him and took him to the top quickly. They spent the next hour and a half indulging in their favorite pastime both pushing each other to new heights of passion.

A couple hours later they were snuggled up under a sheet both happy to have the cool night ocean air over the top of them. He was stroking her hair and shoulders and said you darling are amazing I am the world's luckiest man she giggled kissing into his neck and said no darling I am the one who is the luckiest because you are amazing and we are amazing together. He pulled her to him and said you got that right darling he reached for the bottle of champagne and refilled their glasses. He said cheers to you and to us and to this amazing trip down memory lane I love you darling more than I can possibly ever even begin to put into words. Her eyes filled with tears and she said I love you too more than anything in this world she couldn't get the words out as the emotion took hold of her, she clung to him and he clung to her and they looked out upon the beautiful moon shining bright over the ocean. They stayed like that a while longer then he smiled and said well before we move on to round 2 because I am not done with you by a long shot. what do you say I make us some s'mores, before I get back to my real desert plans after? She giggled and was excited about what was to come and replied I can't think of anything better I'd rather be doing all of this right here right now with you. They indulged in eating s'mores and endless hours of lovemaking on the beach before moving back to their room and a shower then snuggling up in each other's arms in the bed for the night.

Elliott had spent the rest of the evening formulating his plan, he hadn't wanted to say anything to anyone but knew he would have to give some sort of explanation in order to obtain some of the items he would need in order to make his plan work. He was sure he had everything set in stone and could not wait for the next morning he thought about Jonathan and Jennifer and said well I definitely know they're probably sitting there bored out of their mind she probably is dying to leave and dreading being stuck there on that island alone with him right now. And said I bet you she is laying there wishing it was me she was on the island with her and that she would be more than happy with my sitting back watching my football game while she was in the other room working she was never one for a lot of one-on-one and tended to like her own space. How could he be so dumb and after 25 years he think she'd actually want to spend endless hours with him did he really not know her that well? He said well at least I know she's free from having sex with him since she was forced to have spent over 2 hours doing that this afternoon another thing how can he be so dumb as to think she actually enjoyed it did he not know the sex really wasn't her thing there are so many things she would rather be doing on that island then having sex at least that long he said 10 minutes max was her thing and what she liked.

He laughed and said don't worry after tomorrow my plan is set and I will rescue you from your life of hell you have been living with him and I will take you back to the life and be the person I know you truly love and want to be with and always wanted to be with because our relationship was the grandest of them all.

Meanwhile back on the island Jonathan and Jennifer had snuggled up under their blankets he had her spooned in his arms the sound of the ocean making its way through their windows they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms content and happy and deeply in love as they had ever been before. So far they had recreated their first magical night and so much more to absolute perfection. They were fast asleep and no doubt dreaming about each other.

Elliott had no choice but to call in the likes of one of his friends in order to help him pull off rescuing Jennifer from his clutches, his friend, Thomas Foxworthy met him at the docks the next morning, Elliott sat drinking his coffee and was explaining to Thomas he and Jennifer's past, and about Jonathan. Thomas knew he was being well-paid but tried to process all of this information. and didn't exactly run within the best crowds however he did know and hear about it from others about the infamous Jonathan and Jennifer Hart as he thought to himself who is this guy and this doesn't sound like the Jonathan and Jennifer Hart he had heard about over the years.

Elliott had finished his endless hour of talking about Jennifer, when Thomas shook his head trying to process it all, he looked at Elliott square in the face and said okay now I know that you are crazy about this Jennifer Hart let me get this straight because I want to make sure I am gathering the facts properly because you know I'm not as well educated as you are, but what you're trying to say is that this woman Jennifer really wants you and was the happiest she ever was with you right? Elliott nodded his head annoyed but played along because he knew he wasn't dealing with the smartest tool in the shed. Yes, Thomas went on and said okay and so she dumped you what 30 years ago five years before she met his guy Jonathan? Elliot in his own delusional thoughts didn't process a time frame well I said yeah I guess but that's not really the point.

Thomas continued and so now she's been with this Jonathan for over 25 years now right?

Elliot became agitated and said yes and your point is are you not hearing what I'm saying this guy is forcing her she doesn't really want to be with him she is forced to do and feel all these things she truly does not feel it's me she wants and has always wanted? Thomas once again needed the money and didn't want to push much further but went on to say okay now wait a minute so yesterday you were telling me that she was with this guy and you could hear them going at it for over 2 hours right? Elliot became even more agitated and said yes I don't understand what you are trying to ask? yes they were going at it for over 2 hours what's the big deal? clearly he was forcing her to do that because she does not like sex.

Thomas shook his head while trying to process it all, and said man for an educated guy this guy sure is stupid and delusional and clearly does not see the real picture they obviously never had anything, she obviously was never into him and never really cared about him, or was serious about a long-term relationship and wanted out long long before he was willing to admit it. She obviously felt sorry for him and wanted out long before but didn't know how to let him down it was at this moment Thomas didn't know whether to bust out laughing or try to hold it back because like he said he knew he needed the money.

He decided to play along with whatever delusional thoughts and figured he would go for the money because obviously this guy would pay him a large sum of money to try to get this woman back but clearly wanted and never did want anything to do with him from the very beginning. So he looked up and said well I guess you think you know what she wants so you let me know what you need and I will help you get it done just name it.

Elliott went on to tell him his plans and how he needed help getting onto the island inconspicuously and how he needed the boat hidden.

They would need to hide the boat other side to where the boat would be seen. Thomas laughed himself, well this will be the easiest thing in the world and the easiest fastest money making I've done in quite some time. He leaped on board the boat and said I'm your guy let's do this. All the while on their boat trip over to the Private Island he couldn't help but think and really want to ask him the question he figured well why not we're already this far and I already got paid I got to ask this guy? He looked at him and said Mr Elliott let me see if I can get this straight I just want to make sure that I am getting all of this processed correctly? Elliot looked at him and said not sure what you're not understanding it's pretty clear to me but go ahead what do you want to know?

Thomas took a breath and said okay so now you're telling me that this Jennifer Hart whom I know is married to that multi-billionaire Jonathan Hart right? Elliot nodded his head yes, rolling his eyes like it does this dude seriously not get this concept? Thomas continued okay so now this Jennifer and Jonathan she has been married to him for how many years Elliott House and said what grade did you dropout of school in? Yes they have been married for a little over 25 years. Thomas really tried to fight back laughing and said okay so they've been married for 25 years and she and did it with you he wanted to save them to you but knew that probably wasn't the better choice of words. 5 years previous roughly, she ended it with you right? Elliott once again couldn't understand where he was going with this it was clear to him but he realized he was dealing with somebody that was very uneducated and clearly not thinking properly unlike him. Yes you're on track with all of that not sure what you're confused about but if you have questions go on if you must, Elliot, how do you know that she is in love with you and has been in love with you and has wanted you from the very start? And if she is so unhappy and miserable why has she been married for 25 years? Elliot looked at him and said because I know her, I know her better than anyone. I know her better than him. He just thinks he does. But she only wants to be with me I'm the only one she's ever wanted. At that moment he knew that there was no reality left in him. He rolled his eyes and thought well I hope this works out for him because there's no way she's going to leave Jonathan Hart for this crazy guy.

They awoke in the same way they'd fallen asleep, wrapped up in each other's arms. Jennifer sighed as she was coming out of her dream state, she loved awaking in his arms, it was as exciting and fulfilling today as it was 25 years ago. She felt safe, secure and as truly loved and needed as ever. She grind looking up kissing onto his neck, good morning darling, he pulled her in tighter running his fingers up her arms and over her shoulders pulling her chin and lips to his, his eyes gazed into hers, she melted every time. She was instant putty the second he looked at her with those dreamy blue eyes, or kissed her with those amazing soft lips, or touched her with those amazing hands. He whispered good morning darling. He leaned in kissed her...mmm this is all coming back to me, we started out our morning just like this 25 years ago and it just so happens to be our favorite way of waking up and starting our day together.

She clung to him as thier passion and desire for each other was growing by the second. He rolled over the top of her pinning her down into the pillows clasping hands with her as he pulled them over her head not once breaking the passionate kiss held on her lips. He clasped hands and fingers with her pulling them up over her, he let go only to start his light touch down the sides and into her hair, he moved them down her neck she instantly felt the need to touch him her hands moving to his shoulders she caressed and pulled him tighter to her, they went to reach down to stroke hom, but he stopped her, Blacklist season not yet put your hands where they were this is about you this is exactly how we did this 25 years ago just let it come back to you, he pulled her arms back up over her head and rested them on to the pillow behind her and gave her them to grasp onto as he moved his kisses down her neck over her shoulders and down to her breasts, she moaned at the sensation. Her breathing was increasing as he moved over each one, his fingers working thier magic on the other. His hand found her spit and she was literally crying put as he was pushing her up the scale by the minute. He moved Hua lips and tounge to her spot as she took hold of the desperately trying to keep yourself flying over the talk she was crying out his name as he pushed her too that magical place she so wanted to go.

Meanwhile Elliot and Thomas had made their way onto the island and we're sneaking up the back side of the cabin Jennifer is moaning and cries grew louder and they both stopped dead in their tracks. They could hear her moans and cries from the backside of the house. Elliott rolled his eyes as Thomas could clearly hear what was going on in there. He looked at Elliott because he'd tried to tell him she wasn't into sex, and she seemed pretty into it right now. They backed up hiding behind the tree. Still an ear shot away, they sat there for over two hours waiting for them to finish, Thomas tried not to laugh at Elliott because he'd been listening to her literally scream johnathans name for hours, begging him not to stop. Elliot was enraged and thought they'd never stop. But after two hours, all went quiet in there. Elliot motioned for Thomas to follow him. He wasn't sure of the layout of the house but knew they were obviously in one of these back rooms. He motioned for Thomas to take one side and we moved to the others as they peaked in the windows.

Thomas made his way from one window to the next and ducked when he spotted the master bedroom. He could see thier bed and them clearly. the bed was in shambles from thier lovemaking but the sheet was pulled up over them. They were spooned all around each other sleeping. He thought wow she certainly was a strikingly beautiful woman. He could see how much they loved each other just by looking at them. Even if you hadn't heard their expeditions the last two hours it would be still clearly obvious that these two were definite desperately in love with each other. He started to think twice when he saw Jonahathan and now there's no way this guy is going to let her go with us no way he's going to let this crazy looney guy kidnap and take his wife. He had come unarmed and thought maybe he had made the wrong choice and was strongly considering giving him back the money there has to be a better way to make money than this losing his life wasn't worth it not with what Elliott had paid him. Elliott looked over at Thomas like what are you looking at did you find them. Thomas nodded his head yes and Elliot quickly that's way over there.

He peered through the window and saw them all snuggled up in each other's arms. He shook his head and pushed Thomas back and motioned back towards the tree. They moved quietly back behind the tree. Elliott said well we will have to wait until they wake up surely at some point she has to come out here. Thomas smile sarcastically and looked away Elliot caught his expression and said what are you laughing at? At this point Thomas had already pretty much decided he wanted nothing to do with this and was ready to hand him back his money and leave he knew this wasn't going to end well and clearly he had not thought out his poor decision to get involved in this delusional plan of his clearly she wanted nothing to do with him he knew that from the start he wish you would have just listened to his first thoughts that this guy was indeed crazy but now seeing them and hearing them the last 3 hours he knew Elliot was clearly not the smartest guy he'd ever met.

Elliott demanded again what are you laughing at and he said well I'm not sure what you are missing and yes I don't know her or this Jonathan character but she clearly doesn't seem like one who doesn't like sex maybe it was you she didn't like sex with did you ever think about that one? I mean we just sat here and listened for the last 3 hours I'm not sure what you heard or what you think you heard but I know what I heard and that clearly is not a woman isn't into having sex with her husband and I could tell just by looking at them through the window they are a couple desperately in love I don't think she wants anything to do with you and I also don't think she ever wanted anything to do with you I think you are just delusional and are living in a fantasy land. I think I'm going to get in the boat and leave you can have your money back I don't want to have any part of this. She is nothing like you said and obviously there's no way that man is going to let you take his beautiful wife away from him without a fight and you would have to fight begin it's obvious if she doesn't want you and never has. Harriet was engaged in said I don't know what you think you're saying or what you think you heard but I what I heard and what I see and I know what I know she does not love him nor has she ever loved him she wants me and has always wanted me once I get her out here and she sees me I guarantee you she will run to me and we will be on that boat and not here before he knows what hit him.

Thomas shook his head and said you really are crazy. And I think you should seek professional help. Elliot was enraged grabbed him and threw him to the ground and said you will stay here and you will help me otherwise I will throw you into that ocean I am pretty sure that the sharks around here are pretty hungry can you would make a pretty nice little snack for them. Thomas push him off I said fine but you're on your own dealing with Jonathan and I will not cause any harm to that lady.

They sat behind a tree and waited about an hour later they heard movement going on in the room and knew that they were up and about. It was quiet so he assumed they were in the front of the house, probably in the kitchen. He snuck and saw Johnathan pouring two cups of coffee and bringing toast and a bowl of fruit to jennifer. He ducked just before Johnathan turned and peaked out of the window checking out the weather. He ran to the back of the house hoping to get jennifer out before Johnathan brought her breakfast he heard the shower going and once again wasn't going to be able to get her out now either. He peered through the window hoping for a view of her luxurious body in the shower but couldn't get a view of the shower behind the door. He dropped to the ground when he all of a sudden saw Johnathan appear with two cups of coffee, he called to her and she giggled hey sailor how's about you come soap my back. He peered over the side..mmm so what's it worth? She giggled come on in and find out. He said well the mear sight of you makes it worth it. What do you say I help you reach some of my favorite places on you. She giggled mmmm exactly what I had in mind. He dropped his robe and stepped into the shower with her. He smiled mmm Mrs. Hart I must say you're about the sexists woman in the world. Your shower caddy has arrived an am willing to serve. She giggled oooh and you're absolutely the sexists man in the entire world. She pulled him into a deep kiss. By this time Thomas was sick of hiding behind the tree so he ran over listing with Elliot it was all he could do from laughing, these two were all over each other even after 25 years together they acted more like sex crazed newlyweds. It wasn't long before you once again heard thier moans coming from the shower. Elliot shook his head and was furious pointed back to the tree. They made thier way there clearly by the loud pitches coming from both of them in the shower they were in the highs of passion and were hardly paying attention to anything going on outside that shower.

They sat behind the tree for an hour, Thomas was looking at him, man you sure are one delusional guy. Those two clearly are in love. They've been married for 25 years and obviously can't keep their hands off each other. Elliott looked at him. She's only with him and doing those things because she thinks I'm not around. Thomas lowered his head to his knees covering his hand over his eyes and face and busted out laughing. Elliott git pissed and swung a punch to his face knocking him to the ground. He still was laughing. Elliott sat back and covered his ears as thier high pitched tones were echoing off the shower walls.

An hour later it stopped, Elliot swore they'd be out soon, he couldn't hear what they were talking about in the house other than you would hear one or the other laughing or both after saying oh remember when... He could smell lunch coming from the windows both Elliot and Thomas were starving Thomas was thinking he hoped she came out soon he was famished. It was around 2pm when they made thier way out to the beach, Elliot grumbling damn do you ever leave her side? They hid behind the tree but moved more into the bushes it was hot and both were itchy from the bushes scratching on them. He watched them as arm and arm her head resting on his shoulder as they strolled along the shore, every now and then stopping to pick up some pretty rock or shell. He'd pop them into his pocket for her.

Elliott peered through his binoculars and watched them as they stopped mid way, his hands went up her arm's she caught his gaze in hers, she pulled him to her tight, running her fingers through his hair, her eyes teared up, I'm such an incredibly blessed woman, I have no idea what I ever did to deserve to be given the greatest man who's ever been put on this planet, but to have been so truly lucky to have found and been married to for the last 25 year's. I love you beyond anything I can possibly ever put into words. I know I cannot and will not live in a world without you in it. She couldn't hold back the tears as she clung to him. He smiled wiping her tears away, Casey and I would not and could not live in a world without you in it darling you my whole world you are the only reason why chose to go on living today. You're my entire life darling. I love you beyond comprehension. He pulled her lips to his as they melted into each other and their emotional deep kiss. His hand went into the back side of her hair while the other held her firm against him, protecting her from virtually any & all harm. She pulled him tighter to her holding on tight as ever. They let the entire world around them melt away.

Elliott looked on as he had a close up and personal look at watching how much they love each other and the way she reacts to him, and how much in love they truly are, he still brush it off and insisted that she only ever wanted him and wanted him long before they ended it and wanted him even after. Thomas on the other hand didn't have binoculars but could see them and the way they were reacting to each other, he turned and looked at Elliot's delusional face and once again started laughing at him shaking his head he said well it's pretty clear and obvious what is going on over there but you have the binoculars with the bird's eye view and let me guess you're still trying to tell me that she only wants you? And has only ever wanted you? and never want to be with him! she decided to be with him because she knew she couldn't have you? Elliot shot him an evil look,.. yes that's exactly it you have no idea about as our past or our relationship she doesn't want him nor has she ever wanted him she is only ever wanted me. Once again Thomas broke out into laughter.

Johnathan and Jennifer continued to stroll the beach stopping now and again to gaze out at the ocean never once letting go of each other lost in conversations about how they had done this all those years before and would add all the things that happened in between still coming back to the fact that they were as much in love as they were that very day 25 years ago. They continued to do this till around 4 when they made thier way back to thier cabin, they stopped and climbed into the hammock that swung over the beach, they snuggled up in each other's arms. Jennifer ran her fingers over his arms and shoulders, she adored his strong arms that had the ability to protect her with such power and strength she knew no harm in his presence would ever come her way. But they had the ability to hold her strong and make her feel like she was in heaven when he'd wrap them around her and hold her so tight.

Johnathan breathed in deep, this is so perfect, I can't think of a single place I'd rather be then right here with you. I really do love you. She nuzzled into his neck, nodding me too, and I really do love you too darling. So far we've recreated our trip our first trip down to the finest detail and added more memories.. He kissed her as he lost himself in her eyes. Her hands reaching up and stroking the back of his head and hair. She pulled him to her tight and lost herself in his kiss. They snuggled up looking out at the ocean and fell asleep. They napped till around 5:30. Johnathan smiled mmm well that was a great power nap, what do you say we go in and I'll fix us up some drinks and we can tag team dinner so we'll be refueled for our evening fun. She sighed...mmm sounds great. They got up and headed into the house arm and arm.

Thomas and Elliot were still hiding in the bushes they thought they'd be stuck there all night. Elliott said let's get out of here, today is obviously not going to work, he's not letting her out of his sight, god, the poor woman is forced to be with him constantly, she loved her space away from me when we were together. She was aways busy and not able to come over or have me go over to her place. Thomas laughed to himself..yeah I'm sure she was. She wanted to get away from you gracefully but this nutcase never took the hint. God it makes me curious how she said it, when she dumped him,? He obviously never heard her words. He wanted to burst out laughing but was starving and wanted to get back home and away from this nutcase. So he nodded in agreement and said yeah let's go I'm starving.

They waited till they knew they were in the front of the house and ran back to the boat, it was starting to get dark the sun had set, the harts had sat on the back desk watching the sun set with thier drinks which had further delayed thier ability to get off that island sooner. They only had the row boat to aid thier ability to get on and off the island unnoticed. It was now getting dark and not the safest time to be on the row boat since the sharks would now be in full swarms looking for food. They jumped on the boat. And we're making thier wayback to thier get away boat. Thomas handed him his check and said dude here you can keep this, I'm out I'm not helping you kidnap that woman, she clearly doesn't feel any of the things you day she does, and you've got this fantasy of some sort of relationship you so had with her that obviously you didn't. I agreed to help you get her off the island not take her against her will.

Elliott looked on at him, well then I guess this is the end of the lone for you right? Thomas looked at him, ah.. yeah are you hard of hearing to? Elliot didn't wait for a response and immediately flipped the boat catching Thomas off his guard and he flew over the side and into the water, he was thrashing about and Elliot quickly rowed away..as Thomas came up from the water yelling at him to get back there and get him out of this shark infested water's. He was swimming as fast as he could but the current was working against him causing him to thresh about, Elliot was laughing and yelled..ah ya may want to stop that...Thomas yelled get back here Elliot yelled ok..but look behind you...Thomas stopped turned and saw three fins swimming at him from all directions...it was the last thing he saw..Elliott watched him be pulled under as he rowed harder towards the boat which was now a few feet away docked where they hid it in the cove under the bushes hanging over. The ocean turned red around where he last saw Thomas go under and never saw him come back up. Elliott rowed up to the banks hopped out, hid the row boat under the trees on the cove then reached into his pocket pulling out the check..and grabbed the lighter he also had in his back pocket and destroyed all evidence of it by lighting it on fire and watching it turn to ash. He kicked sand all over it to further the disappearance of the ashes. He laughed and hoped aboard his boat and took off back home to come up with a plan b.

Johnathan and Jennifer sat at the table eating dinner by candlelight, it was a beautiful evening, they had thier music on in the background, they had just finished eating dinner, he rose up and said why don't you go relax on the couch with your wine while I clean this up and make us an expresso. She smiled..shook her head. ..relax without you by my side... Ah ua..impossible. She stood helping him grab thier dishes..she smiled at him...together. He winked...mmmm our favorite way. She shot him a flirtatious smile...yes in more ways than one...together always feels the most incredible. He laughed..Definitely we will be making that happen tonight. If I remember...didn't we start off in a bubble bath with the candles and ocean breeze coming through the windows? she nodded...yes we sure did. With a bowl of fruit and whip cream. He winked...well the fridge is stocked with fresh grapes, strawberries, and all our other favorites. She sighed..ooooh I can't wait.

They tag teamed dinner dishes and whipped up a couple of expressos, Johnathan handed her her cup, so how would you like to take a moonlit stroll on the beach with me? She smiled...as if I'd ever say no to that great idea. Then we can come soak in a hot bubbly bath, he smiled. .God I love how we always think alike. He reached for her hand and they set off for a romantic stroll along the beach, he grabbed the flashlight but it was obvious they wouldn't need it the moon was bright shining off the ocean. They kept stopping along the way for little kisses, she teased him and said ya know we could go skinny dipping, I mean we've got this entire ocean island to ourselves. He smiled..well I'd love to go do that, but remember they said this year was heavily populated with sharks and nights were unsafe to be out for a swim. She giggled..well I was thinking about the cove over there. .where they told us was safe for anytime swimming. He'd honestly been half paying attention, he was so lost into her, and ready to get her alone on this island he was half paying attention to the details they were being given. He wagged his eyebrows oooh..well then...he smiled and reached down pulling off her sarong, she unbuttoned his shirt, they had each other naked in seconds..both giggled and ran for the cove.

Jennifer jumped in, the water was still warm, she flipped and swam on her back as Johnathan jumped in after her, the moon was reflecting off the water and her as she swam giggling she caught him just as he reached and caught her foot pulling her back to him, he reeled her back to him as she sat up and went over the top of his wet body she wrapped her legs around his waist and slid over him, she felt him growing hard just with the mear touch of her on his skin. She teased him by keeping her legs locked around his and her arms around his shoulders she slowly moved up and down on him, but not taking him into her, it was making him harder by the second and felt amazing to her, she was starting to move over him he moaned as his breathing was increasing she was moaning oh this feels so amazing..he moaned..nodding his head, she kept going as her climax was taking hold of her he let her set the pace but held her over his most sensitive spot. He was now moaning as loud as her as they climaxed together, she wanted to go there again he was more than ready for her she raised up over him and took him in her, he moaned deep as his head rolled back, he gasped oh my god you feel so amazing..she moved over him as they found thier perfect rthyum they peaked at the top together as they clung to each other crying out now...they hit the top and flew over the top together. They smiled as they came off thier high, looking at each other, shook thier heads and she caught her breath, oh my god darling how we reach that level each and every time, I'll never know but I'm the luckiest woman on the planet. That was so good. He smiled trying to catch his breath, it most certainly was darling. We work very well together in every way possible. And yes that was exactly that... what do you say we move this back to the house and go there again? Oh darling I'm so with you, let's go.

They moved thier fun to a bubble bath, then later they were snuggled up on the couch, candles were flickering all over the living room. They were feeding each other fruit. Jennifer dipped a strawberry in the whip cream turned in his arms laying on his chest she put the strawberry into his mouth, but only halfway she winked at him and leaned up over him, then down over his mouth taking the other half, thier kiss turned heated quickly as he reached with both arms rolling her off of him and under him on the couch, he reached for her hands and pulled them up behind her head, he looked down at her, his eyes were filled with lust and hunger for her, he smiled..don't move your hands.. Just let it happen, just like when we did this right here 25 year's ago..I know what you want and I know exactly how take you there...she breathed in deep letting her hands rest where he put them, her mind and body was racing for what was to come, she watched him has his gaze didn't leave hers, his heart was pounding, he reached down his finger lightly stroking it's way down her chest bone, and over her stomach he massaged and pulled at the string holding it together, he pulled it open and back giving him full access to her body. He reached up taking two strawberries he dipped one into the whip cream, he placed it on one breast, then did the same on the other her breathing was increasing along with her desire for his mouth to come get them. Her mind was spinning he was a god at this, she watched as his hunger for her was at an all-time high, he moved his mouth on taking it and his tongue to one of her breasts he took the strawberry off licking circles around the whipped cream he got it all, her moans were increasing he moved to the other giving it equal attention. She went to run her fingers through his hair but he reached up, putting them back over head..she was fighting for breath, and said no not yet I'm not done just keep them there. He reached his finger into the whip cream and put a little on her stomach then reached for two grapes, her eyes catching a glance at the grapes she moaned...oh yes...her mind was racing in anticipation as she knew what was to come he was a living God here with grapes he strategically placed one in her 2 most desired spots, he saw her eyes dark and glazed over. He slowly started kissing his way there but taking his time which was driving her mad she went to reach for his hair and shoulders and again looked up held her hands behind her head and said not yet it's your turn.. I know what you want and don't worry I will get there... He slowly made his way to the first grape, his tounge was pure magic, she was peaking at the top, he could couldn't see her reaction but her voice said it, all, she cried out..oh Johnathan... Her head pushed back against the arm of the couch, and using it to hold herself in place she thought she'd fly off the couch, he took her to her breaking point twice, he looked up catching her face as she was coming down from her second trip, pleasure written all over it. He smiled as her breathing started to regulate back to normal, her body was still trembling he smiled he loved sending her to this level. She opened her eyes seeing his beautiful blue eyes watching her..he smiled...a good one? She gasped..oh darling..that was beyond..you're the absolute best...he laughed..well darling you know that I always aim to please. She exhaled you do that to absolute perfection my darling. She rolled up over him, looking at him with her flirtatious smile..you're going next.

She took her hand reaching down, he was hard as a rock from hearing her moans and cries, the mear touch oh her hand he moaned and his eyes rolled back, she reached for the whip cream strategically putting it in the right places he moaned as the sensation of her hand and the cold of the whip cream. She lowered her kisses, and lowered her mouth over him, he moaned deep..oh..his head falling back she worked him into his breaking point he was gasping..and cried out..oh..that...he knew he was going to hit the top of his peak..he pulled her to him as he peaked the top. She watched as his hips were trembling she knew he was at the top..she didn't let him fall to far and climbed up over his hips she took him inside her, he cried out..he thought he'd go again right then..they found thier pace and rhythm together as they'd learned to do to perfection..reaching thier peak as one.

Meanwhile back on the boat, Elliot was putting plan b together, which wasn't really well thought out, other than he knew he'd have to do this alone. He couldn't figure out how others couldn't see what he's known since the start, that she never wanted to dump him, that he was the best relationship she'd ever had, and that she only ever loved and wanted him. He knew if he was on that island and Johnathan let her out of his sight he'd be able to help her escape his clutches. He sipped his Jack Daniels, he thought well at least I know they're probably just sleeping or she's laying on the couch in the living room writting happy to be away from him. He knew how she loved to be on her own writting she hated cuddling at night and prefer to write in fall asleep on the couch and fall sleep alone.

The next morning he was there before the sun rose, he hid back by the tree, thankfully this was more grown over and they wouldn't really venture this way. He thought I bet I catch you coming out to watch the sunrise in hopes of him still being asleep in her having a break that will be my moment I will rescue her from the depths of his clutches.

Jennifer stirred she felt her body warm and incased in his safe arms. He was fast asleep which she knew he had needed after all the physical energy he'd spent on her all night. Which she was eternally grateful for. Last night was hardly anything she could find actual words for. She smiled thinking back on thier lovemaking sessions last night. She wanted to make him breakfast and serve it to him in bed, but knew given his having her held against him from every angle she knew if she moved he'd be up. So doing it as a surprise was out of the question. So she leaned up and kissed him. He felt her kiss, and the warmth of her luxurious body in cased in his arms, he knew by her breathing pattern she was awake already. He groggy said good morning darling, you're up early, she smiled hugging into him, I thought it would be nice to grab a blanket and go lay in the hammock and watch the sunrise together. Then after I am going to make us a power breakfast, you exerted a quite amount of energy on me last night. I need to make sure you're fueled up. He giggled...mmm is that your way I'm saying you want a repeat this morning. She giggled and said well it was pretty incredible. He laughed and said it sure was and I'm sure we can recapture it again.

They leaped up and slipped into some light clothes it was going to be another warm day you could feel it in the air. Jennifer pulled off a blanket and they grabbed a cup of coffee and headed out to the hammock they climbed in and snuggled up jennifer tossing the blanket over them he reached over to the table and grabbed her coffee handed it to her and fluffed up the oversized pillows. And laid back pulling her back into his arms he grabbed his cup and they snuggled up and talked while waiting for the sun to rise, Johnathan was lost in thought she smiled where are you at darling? I can tell by the way you're breathing your deep in thoughts some where. He shook his head...she knew him like a book, nothing got by her. I was just thinking about you, and us and max? She smiled he sure is one of a kind isn't he? Johnathan nodded he sure is. He's truly the father I never had. He's been wonderful to me and us for more than half of my life. I know he's getting up there in year's but I was thinking maybe we should plan another family vacation, somewhere grand that he'd love but as never been. Jennifer nodded oh I think that's a great idea, lets put our heads together on that when we get back. He kissed into her head. Definitely. He whispered into her ear I love you darling. She leaned up kissing into his cheek..I love you too darling.

Elliott was watching from the tree he shook his head...Johnathan do you ever let that poor lady out of your site? I can't believe after 25 years together you still haven't noticed how she loves her alone time? He sat and watched them snuggling up pointing over the oceans horizon then pointing as the sun peaked up at what looked like the ocean. Then they seemed to kiss endlessly. Then he noticed no movement so he thought they'd fallen back to sleep. He hoped when they woke they'd separate so he could get her out of there. It was around 8:30 he saw them moving about in the hammock. He excitedly thought yes this is going to be my moment.

Jennifer was cradled into the corner of his neck she heard his stomach growling but knew he'd been sound asleep. She smiled..kissed him, ok my ever so handsome and sexy husband..how about you sit here relax and sleep and let me go whip up some nourishment for you. He smiled shook his head..ah uh. I'll never be able to sleep, you know I can't sleep without you. And..I can't have my beautiful sexy bride slaving over a hot stove while I'm laying here looking at this beautiful ocean alone. I'll help you, then we can go take a morning walk and dip our toes in the ocean. I was also thinking we could maybe go out on the boat and do some fishing I'll catch us some fish for dinner tonight. We can grill some with some vegetables and shrimp on the skewers. She got all excited...that sounds yummy, lets do it. Then we can head over to the gardens and pick some more fresh fruit for desert..he winked...mmm yummy I could go for some more strawberries from my favorite location and grapes are from my other favorite location. Her eyes grew wide and excited in she looked at him and said..mmm you're naughty...winked...and exhaled I love it. She got all excited and said tonight tonight tonight and she leapt off the hammock he trailed behind her saying definitely you and some fruit tonight tonight tonight tonight. He reached and patted her the butt as she ran and he chased after her both of them laughing.

Elliot watched on annoyed, and lost in his own delusional thoughts as he sat there and waited for them and could smell their breakfast coming out the windows. At least this time he was smarter and had packed a couple snacks and pulled out a granola bar out of his pocket. While he waited for his moment that he thought was for sure going to come at any moment to get her and get her off that Island.

It was now pushing 4:30 he saw them return from their boat, his arm was wrapped around her and he was carrying a basket which appeared to hold the fish that they had caught. He could see them from the binoculars as he was getting irritated that here once again another day was another wasted day and these two we're not going to separate from each other anytime soon.

They were laughing and all over each other on thier way into the house, Elliot thought clearly he'd need a better plan to try and get her away from Johnathan, it was then he heard her mention Kenya and the foundation..he smiled..oh yeah that's perfect...I need to look for a game ranch to purchase and I'll sell it to them, I could care less about those animals other than the fun of hunting them. He knew that he'd be waiting for a while to make his escape so he methodically planned out how he would go about finding a Game Ranch to buy and knew it could be pricey and would probably cost him selling off several of his businesses and borrowing against several of his lungs but in the end if it meant trying to get her the almighty mr. perfect Jonathan Hart, it would be worth it. he sat in that spot he wondered what was going on in there it was relatively quiet then he heard what he assumed was the shower come on and thought maybe he could Escape but he didn't know if one or the other was in there he peered through the window thinking wait a minute perhaps this is my chance to grab her he ran about the house and didn't see either one of them anywhere it was then that he knew clearly they were in the shower together it didn't take but another second and his assumption was proven when he heard thier moans coming from the shower he rolled his eyes and was like oh my God I have to save her from this guy he never lets her have a break and she doesn't like sex and he's forcing her to have all of this sex she has to be totally miserable with him. He heard their moans and cries going louder and louder and turned and used that as his moment to escape. You got his into boat turning and looking at the island with the cabin and said okay Jonathan hart so you have won again for now but I have made the ultimate plan let's see you win her over and keep her from this one. He sped off out of sight.

Jonathan and Jennifer had spent the remainder of their time on that island just as they did 25 years ago and added several new memories much of the trip was spent in their favorite pastime making love, and living up to there being famous for never leaving their honeymoon even after 25 years of marriage.

They were in flight on the Hart jet snuggled up enjoying a brandy and reading over Jennifer's anniversary gift book she had given to Jonathan they had gone over every detail making sure nothing was left out thus far they had recreated everything to perfection. Truth be told they had been on several first time amazing places but living out these first big ones had been amazing and there were still a couple yet to come but first a trip back home to check on Max and freeway jr. And get reacquainted with their own bed, and be in the peace and comfort of their own beautiful sanctuary, at home sweet home on Willow Pond Drive.. they pulled up to the gate around 7:00, Jennifer sighed...oh what a beautiful feeling,.. He smiled..what's that darling? She smiled running her fingers through his hair, she smiled..just this us...the wonder of us, and our beautiful life together. This house. I love our beautiful life here in this house. He smiled me to darling. He winked at her, what do you say we get to the house rest of us up some dinner have a drink and check on Max and freeway jr. Then later head to a room and celebrate our arrival home properly. she smiled and got excited that's exactly what I had in mind. She winked at him he gave her a seductive smile and hit the accelerator as they headed towards their house.

They walked into the house and freeway jr was wagging his tail and jumping around a mile a minute excited to see them Jennifer reach down excitedly and said house our baby boy doing? He leaped into her lap and she was crouched down on the ground scratching his ears she picked him up and Jonathan reached over and was petting him scratching his ears he was so excited he didn't know who he wanted to stay with and was jumping over towards Jonathan to Jennifer giggled and said oh you want to say hi to Daddy too and handed him to Jonathan. Max stood near the end of the staircase smiling boy he sure missed you too, you would be so proud of him he is now fully potty trained and starting to listen like a good boy. He's got a long way to go before being as well behaved and trained as freeway but he's definitely getting better. Jennifer giggled

, max remember what a little stinker freeway was when we first brought him home to chewing on our shoes hiding are things all over the house hiding things under the couch not to mention some other naughty little things. Max and Jonathan both started laughing as it dawned on them freeways old Antics as a puppy too.

Jennifer walked over and hugged max, and handed him a package, for the last 25 year's they've always brought home souvenirs from thier trips. Even freeway got some, they're continuing the tradition with freeway jr. Max smiled thank you Mrs. H how was your trip? She looked at Johnathan it was beautiful. He winked it her that it was darling. Max shook his head, yeah and knowing you to, you probably saw the outside world about 10% of your trip there. She giggled.. Max again shook his head, say if you two love birds are hungry there's dinner in the kitchen warm and ready for you. I got a roast in the oven warm and ready, some baked sweet potatoes, and freash green beans. Jennifer smiled, oh that sounds wonderful, thank you max. Johnathan walked up wrapping his arms around jennifer, she leaned back into him, looking at max, he said Max you're the best. Max smiled I figured you'd be hungry after the appetite you too probably worked up on your flight back. He laughed and turned around to go into the kitchen I said oh I mean long flight back. It looked at each other with their head and giggled and winked at each other and followed Max into the kitchen.

They sat and are dinner in the kitchen, max held freeway jr on his lap, sipping his decaf coffee, Johnathan looked over at max, say max, Jennifer and I were talking about taking a family trip here in a few months. We had a few places in mind we know you've never seen before we were wondering what you thought about them. Max smiled gee you folks don't have to take me along, I think you'd have more fun if it's just the two of you, I ain't exactly moving so fast these day's. Jennifer interjected and said no absolutely not. We want to make it a family vacation we haven't done one in a while and thought it would be fun and were looking at places we knew you had never been but perhaps would like to see. Jonathan said absolutely we insist that you come with us. We know you like gambling and scenery, so we were thinking of Montreal, mo'oorea in the French Polynesia, or a South Pacific Cruise, which like the other to offer your favorites amazing fishing and card game playing.

Max smiled and said they all sound amazing but I'm not like you folks I'm not the expert world traveler so I will have to do some research. Jennifer giggled and said you mean gambling research Jonathan cracked up and said Max all three of these locations should offer you everything you are looking for in a full package to vacation. They spent the next hour chatting about thier trip ideas and thier trip back to the private island. Later on that night the harts celebrated thier arrival home in the proper way. Then promptly snuggled up into each other's arms and fell into a deep restful sleep.

The next morning Jennifer managed to sneak out of the bed and ran downstairs to make Johnathan some breakfast, she wanted to surprise him with breakfast in bed then a little good morning loving before they packed up and headed for moose lake lodge. she made him some french toast with some freash peaches, some bacon, some oj and a cup of coffee. She carried the tray and snuck it to his side of the bed on the end table then snuck over to her side of the bed and snuggled up behind him, kissing him awake, he smiled stretching and pulling her around him, she whispered good morning darling, he felt wierd as he awoke and said good morning darling...that's when he felt it and she heard it, he definitely had a cold on the way. Jennifer immediately said darling are you getting a cold? He nodded I think so, I feel kinda awful. But...you're so incredibly beautiful I hardly notice. He sat up..aside from you..what smells so good? She smiled leaned up and pointed over his shoulder breakfast in bed darling, the 2nd nicest way to wake up. He winked..well our 1st favorite can definitely be arranged after this, she giggled later buster, after this you're going to roll over and get some rest and I'll go get you some meds, more juice and have Max make his famous chicken soup. He smiled I'll be fine darling besides we are leaving before lunch remember. Our flight leaves at 12:40, she shook her head nope we're going to call and push it out a day or to, I want to make sure you're not to sick for the trip and be to far from doctor stone. He smiled I'll be fine..I'm sure it's just a little cold, she smiled well good, then I'll be playing nurse and doctor here until I know you've over this cold. He winked well if it means staying put in this bed with you day and night it's a win win for me. She giggled well first you're going to get some sleep, while I take this tray down to the kitchen, and have max make you his famous cure all chicken soup.

Jennifer was downstairs talking to Max and she letting him know that Jonathan wasn't feeling well and that she thought even though he was trying to hide it he sounded worse than he was letting on so they had postponed their trip out at least a day she wanted to make sure he was feeling well enough for their trip and ask Max if he would whip up a pot of his magical cure all chicken soup Max was all too willing and said well he couldn't have picked a better time she lives I were actually at the store yesterday and picked up a bunch of organic vegetables and a really good organic chicken so give him a little while and he would whip him up some chicken soup for lunch. Sheila took her try it said don't you worry about this I will take care of this you go take care of that great hubby of yours we will take care of everything else around here just let us know what you need you can intercom and we will bring anything up you need. you neef to keeo up your strength up as well so you don't get sick too, since we know there's no way you two will separate from each other even though one of you is sick. She open up the bottle of vitamins and handed Jennifer some and put it on the tray with the juice and tea and cough drops and Kleenex and DayQuil for Jonathan.

Jennifer thanked them and Max for whipping up the soup and said yes I know hopefully I don't get it but I can't leave him feeling like that without being there to make sure that he is taken care of at my expectation level. I know him and he is not going to complain he is going to first try to make sure that Im well taken care of before he is and that everything at the office is taking care of before him he will put everyone else before himself it's up to me to make sure that he is first I wouldn't last five minutes without him if he doesn't feel good I don't feel good if he isn't happy I am unhappy if he is happy then I am happy. She turned on her heels and ran the medicines up to him and said she would be back down later she was going to see how these made him feel and that he was going to take a nap. She told them to hold all of his calls and then if there was something in Dire Straits to let her know but ask Max if you would call and let the office know that he was sick and if they could possibly hold his calls she figured they would considering they knew he was going to be awake later on this afternoon anyways so they probably wouldn't be calling but just in case hold his calls and if it was an emergency come to her and let her know.

Meanwhile back upstairs Jonathan had to admit he was feeling pretty lousy he was laying in the bed in his throat felt like it was scratching and he was aching all over the place and just wasn't feeling up to his normal self he smiled and said what a lucky fellow I am to have such a sexy and adoring doctor nurse and wife he knew she was downstairs taking care of everything and he closed his eyes hoping that this would go by quickly because he had better things in mind than staying in bed sick all day if he was going to be home and in bed it was definitely going to be with her and definitely did not consist of him sleeping, it would consist of her being in the bed with him and him ravishing her doing all of her favorite things and hearing the room filled with those luxurious beautiful sounds that escape her lips when he is taking her to places he knows she wants to go.

He was about to drift off when she walked through the door he rolled over and opened it and said, wow I think I'm falling in love with my doctor or are you my nurse winking at her what do you say you come jump between the covers and we can play doctor and figure it out, she giggled shook her head and looked at him and said okay Buster and your one-track mind I come bearing meds and like I said you need to sleep our bedtime fun is going to have to wait for now she made her way over and handed him the DayQuil and vitamin C in a glass of orange juice and said take these. Knowingly that he felt terrible he obliged then take the tray and set it aside noting that she had a bit of money for herself too and said I see Max and Sheila are doing a good job and looking out for you too here take this I can't have my beautiful sexy nurse wife and daughter getting sick too. City called in today and he said what do you say you sleep in here with me I will try to bring the other way and snuggle up with me and let's take a nap but then once I wake up be ready because I got some plans for you if we are going to be in this bed all day. She shook her head and giggled and leave in the bed with him and they took a little rest, she knew that he would have a more restful sleep if she was laying there with him .

About an hour and a half later they both awoke. He had to admit he felt a lot better between the meds and the juice and his beautiful wife laying there Stu Hamm what other medicine could he possibly need. She could tell he was awake and it only recently drifted off she wasn't particularly tired but wanted him to have a restful sleep knowingly that he would sleep better if she was there with him. She felt his hands running up her arm, they were of course having their usual effect on her and leaving goosebumps in their wake as well as desire and anticipation and deep want for them to continue on their descent getting her and taking her to that magical place that only he could take her to.

He had her naked before she even knew it and his lips and hands were leaving her begging for more. She could never deny him anything and knew that at this moment this was what he wanted and needed and there was no denying him, and she wanted him just as much, they were in the heights of their passion... unaware that Sheila had made her way to the top of the stairs to bring him his chicken soup since it was now 1 15 and knew he would be ready for soup and crackers. She was about to knock on the door when she heard Jennifer screaming and immediately her eyes grew wide and she shook her head and thought well he's definitely feeling better now.. then she heard him as well and backed away from the door and return back downstairs to keep the soup warm until they finish doing their thing. Shiela thought to herself and said even in my early marriage days my husband and I sexual relationship couldn't even remotely compare to these two

Max was in the kitchen washing up the dishes when he says she will return with a full tray and said hey what's going on I thought mr. H was up there eating that by now she looked embarrassed and said well I was going to bring it to him..but, max interupted her, what's the problem do you need me to take it up there what's wrong with you mrs. H clearly said she wanted him to have this chicken soup and I know he is due for these other things as well she looked at him red in the face and smiled and said well I went to hand it to them and they're not exactly thinking about this right now... Max interjected and said what they said they don't want it right now its 1:30 she again looked at him and shook her head and said well I went to knock on the door and she was embarrassed and didn't know how to quite finish that sentence when Max saw the look on her face and said oh okay I get it well with those two it could be a while so here give me that tray let me put this back on the stove and mrs. H I know will come down and get it whenever those two decide to come up for air. Sheila looked at him and giggled and shook her head and said boy the stories you told about those two you weren't kidding were you? Max said see I told you those two could teach rabbits a thing or two. She nodded her head in agreement and said I completely see that.

It was about two hours later when Jennifer and her bathrobe and her hair pulled up and you could tell she had just stepped out of the shower said, oh sorry we slept a little longer than we thought how that soup coming Max said well Sheila brought it up earlier but I think you two were sleeping still so she brought it back down here. It was then that she caught the giggle in Sheila's eye and knew that she must have come up stairs at an inopportune time although she was happy she did not knock on the door because she definitely didn't want any of that to have been interrupted and stopping would have been impossible for either one of them. She was slightly embarrassed I said oh yes sorry mr. H was taking a nap and I fell asleep with him but so how's that chicken soup coming along changing the subject Max laughed and said here you go here is some refueling for both of you Jennifer shook her head looking at him grinning and giggled took the tree and turned on her heels and went upstairs knowing that they had been busted. She knew she loved was probably embarrassed and truth be told she was embarrassed a little bit too but good Lord there was no containing her vocals when Jonathan did what he did to her she had learned long ago there was no holding back it was impossible he made it physically impossible. She knew hands down she was the luckiest woman on the planet. Jonathan had just stepped out of the bathroom all clean shaven and in a new set of PJs Jennifer said okay Buster that's enough up and about get back in that bed he turned to her and when she said are you ready for round 2 she giggled and winked at him and said no it is chicken soup more meds more vitamin C and tea for you, we need to get you well before our next adventure. He went and said well nurse Hart when you say Adventure do you mean an adventure like the one we just took or are next vacation adventure? She shook her head and giggled and said even with a cold your stamina never never ceases to amaze me, giggling she said handing him the tray of chicken soup and said here let's get all of these down to you and we will discuss that topic later.

Jennifer continued to wait on him hand and foot for the next 24 hours and he was feeling much better so she called and arranged for them to have a flight out at 11 o'clock two days later. They were in flight drinking their expressos and split a bagel. Jonathan smiled and said so darling what do you have in mind for this trip here since this trip I don't think offers the extra package that we got last time unless we get lucky enough to have the storm of the century at the beginning of fall. she giggled oh darling I still can't believe you did that and found all that out before we went on that trip, he laughed well what better way to celebrate our first Christmas together than be stranded in the middle of nowhere in the height of thier harshest weather patterns of the year. He laughed I mean no heat in the room other than us, the roads to town closed, locking us in our cabin alone for a week. She giggled well we definitely took care of heating up the room I think our making love record was at its all time high that week. She winked at him. He winked back..we most certainly did. It may not be as cold or stormy but we can always pretend it is. She giggled well good that's exactly what I had in mind. And since the lake won't be so I Stover we can also do some fishing you know to keep our energy levels up. Is my old leaning up over the table and kissing her you can definitely count on that speaking of which..we land in three hours.. I ordered the cabin to be stocked with everything I could possibly think we would need but is there anything else that you would like to stop and grab along the way? If so we should plan it out and he pulled out a pen and piece of paper and they talked about what they wanted to pick up along the way. I spent the next couple hours preparing and talking about their trip and what they want to do when they got there.

They arrived around 7:30 it was definitely feeling a lot like the beginning of winter and a lot less like fall, he didn't want Jennifer slaving over a stove on their first night there he didn't really feel like cooking he would rather spend his energy on her so late figured they would eat dinner at the lodge and Resort which had a full restaurant and bar. There was a roaring fire in the bar it was actually still quite busy in there considering the time of year which they assumed was people trying to get in the last little bit of vacation before winter came because other than Jonathan's romantic side of having them be stranded to their room most normal people wouldn't think to go there any later then November. They had thier bags sent to thier room and the staff prepared thier room with a roaring fire, and the fire pit on the back deck which gave a magnificent breathtaking view of the nighttime Stars and the moon shining off the lake despite its remote location and Grand amenities such as some of the best fishing around Golf Course it offered kayaking boating, jet skiing, several other activities. It still remained semi-private there was only 12 cabins available. Making it a prime location for things such as a private family reunion weddings and other private events. It was a little chilly for them especially coming from Los Angeles and of course a huge difference in temperature from the eighties and nineties of the island which they had just left only 3 days prior. They asked for a Fireside table. They ordered drinks and check the menu for an appetizer then agreed on and what they felt like for dinner Jonathan went and said so dessert back at the cabin? She went and said the only dessert I want or crave is definitely always here so that would be a yes my darling.

They were enjoying their dinner when Jennifer giggled and said reminiscing about their first trip there, darling I've got to say this place is definitely a,whole different world this time of year? I don't think we left our cabin for the entire trip we were here, if I recall weren't we also under 6 feet of snow? And every road out of this town was closed due to black ice and 6 feet of snow ontop? He winked and smiled at her, it certainly was. Then the power blew and the ice froze the back up generator causing us to have no power for heat. She shook her head, yes.. And we pretty much took permanent residence in bed and the non stop fire we had to keep going.

He laughed but we definitely had amazing lovemaking sessions that week. She winked..ohh we sure did.

They ate thier dinners as they continued to recall the events of that first trip here, truth be told as romantic and adventurous as it was..it was in fact the one and only time until now they'd ever gone again. Jennifer smiled and said this trip would definitely be a remarke in the lovemaking department but that this time they'd also take advantage of some of the amenities. Johnathan teased and said...yeah we can find some new hiding places..she shook her head...pointed at him...you are naughty. He shot her a flirtatious smile and said..and you know you move every minute of it. She rolled her eyes, yes buster I most certainly do. So what do you say we hurry up skip desert and go repeat on first trip here. He winked...looked up for the waitress and called check please. Both of them laughed..she said we can always have them box this up for later...he nodded I love how much we always think alike.

They scooped up thier dinner to go box and headed to thier cabin which Johnathan had paid extra to have stocked with everything they could want for thier duration there. They walked into the cabin, Johnathan had asked for thier orginal cabin, but found out that they had rebuilt all the cabins that we're retro fitted to withstand the harsh winter elements. He then asked for there best cabin, and that it be stocked with his requested items. Jennifer took in a deep breath as they walked along the path to thier cabin, oh darling it smells so good out here, so crisp and clean, they've upgraded thier cabins from what I can tell but everything else is the same..simple and all natural, I love the simple offerings of the natural wonders. This doesn't need all that "latest and greatest" I love how peaceful and tranquil this is, he drew her in close kissing into her hair, me too darling.

They reached thier cabin, it was the deluxe model, a log cabin with a wrap around deck with the back half over looking the lake. Inside was a state of the art kitchen that had back up power incase the power blew, a huge fireplace that had two accessible from the living room and master bedroom. The master bedroom had a built in bath with jets and room for two. Each cabin had enough wood stocked for weeks if needed. Jennifer smiled, well this is so much different than before, but I have to admit the changes are nice. He smiled checking out her chest and body..you mean you didn't like spending days on end keeping our sheets and each other warm, she turned looking him in the face, catching his eyes on her, yes us partaking in our favorite past time yes, that part was beyond wonderful. Since you know I never get tired of the way you make me feel when you do all those amazing things to me. He moved to her, taking the bag of thier leftover dinner from her hand and placing it on the table beside them. Then pulled her into his embrace, well what do you say we put this in the fridge, and pretend it's below 0, she was lost in those dreamt baby blue eyes of his, and those lips, she loved how they tasted and felt on her skin and lips, she winked, ok buster you put that in the fridge and I'll fire up the tub upstairs, and what do you say you light a fire down here, since we lived in both. He winked leaned in and kissed her, I'll be up in 15 min. She sighed mmm I can't wait I'll be thinking about everything I want to do to you in there while I wait. He smiled...well be ready my darling...I have been thinking and planning on what I want to do to you to. She sighed..ooh I can't wait. She turned was about to head up stairs..stopped..and said, darling. .wait..she turned to him...here..I need a little something to keep me warm till you get up there with me..he smiled, moved towards her grabbed her and kissed her breathless. She reached down and felt him, he jumped at her hand, he was already bursting through his pants..she smiled..he's ready to come out and play. She smiled..hurry darling.. He grew harder at the mear sight of her, and what he intended to do with her she ran up the stairs. .

Johnathan got a roaring fire going in record time. He also went and turned off the heat in the house and lit candles all around the living room and set up a bed in front of the fireplace. Then rushed upstairs the mere thought of her naked in that tub was about to drive him over the edge, he had come with a plan and now it was time to put it in action. He ran up stairs, he hadn't seen the upgrades of the upstairs, he honestly never really bothered to look, all his mind was on was their first trip there. The master suite had a floor-to-ceiling window offering not only a full view overlooking the lake but a sky view as well. The bed faced towards the window giving them a full View from the comfort of their bed leaving the feeling of being out there right there within the Comforts of their bedroom. He made his way to the bathroom, you like the upgrades here as well, but nothing was as amazing or breathtaking as his beautiful wife sitting in that tub with the Jets and bubbles everywhere around her. He could feel his pants clean Tighter and Tighter around him with every thought of her what's the brain injuries body under those bubbles he couldn't wait to slip in there and partake in every Last Detail he had planned for her in that tub.

Jennifer was laid back against the jets, her mind was lost in thoughts of doing things she knew made her beloved Johnathan feel amazing. He was without a doubt the greatest lover on earth, she was forever doing amazing things to her making her feel far beyond anything she could ever possibly imagine. He was a living God in this and every other department she could think of. He smiled watching her as she was buried in the bubbles, he could see the steam from the water as it rose above hitting the window that gave a beautiful view of the trees and clear skies, he slipped out of his clothes, and sat the two glasses on the back of the basin. She snapped out of her dream state, and saw him naked had he was about to slide in next to her, her eyes grew excited..even after 25 years his chest was still so defined, his arms and shoulders were still defined and strong. Her eyes fell apon his manhood she smiled biting her lip, mmm there's my sexy husband. He smiled catching her was she was admiring his naked body. He saw her eyes grow excited. He smiled...how could I possibly stay away from the sexist most beautiful woman on the planet naked and alone here in this tub. She looked at him seductively, climbing next to him, well why don't you join me in here.

He slid in next to her, reaching out and scooping her into his arms next to her, he reached and handed her a glass of champagne she took her glass and snuggled up against him, he reached for his glass lifted it next to hers, to you my beautiful wife, thank you for sharing this new adventure with me, our first trip and Christmas here was both an adventure and beautiful because we were able to spend it alone. And talk about how we wanted to spend all our furniture Christmases and traditions. She smiled to you to darling, thank you for bringing me back here, for always being so romantic. I love you Johnathan hart, more than I can really put into the right words. He leaned over kissing her, I love you to jennifer hart. Without you I'm nothing, without you there is no me. She sipped her drink, then placed it back onto the basin, her eyes were fixed on him, she had been thinking about this all day, she had plans for him, big plans so often he always put her first, bringing pleasure to her before himself, she'd not ever plan that way but often that was the case, he truly loved sending her over the edge first.

She smiled, her eyes fixed on him and was dark with desire for him. He smiled as he saw her leaning in she didn't wait for him to speak before she engulfed his lips in a heated kiss, her tounge parted his lips, meeting his as the heat and desire for each other lit on fire, her hands ran through his hair, she climbed up over him, the bubbles made them slippery, she felt his reaction to her body against his, she moaned at the taste and sensation of his lips and tounge against hers, which only spured him on more. His hands moving from her neck and down her back was leaving goosebumps in thier tracks despite the heat of the tub, she moaned again. Her hands moved from his arms over his chest and down into the water where she found him harder than a rock, he groaned his eyes rolling back he tried to stop her he wanted to be with her, but was afraid he'd never last if she kept this up, he went to reach for her spot and her free arm and hand stopped him..no darling I've been thinking about this all day...she wasn't about to be detoured despite her huge want for him to go back there, she knew he'd be there soon enough. For now...she was determined to return the favor.

She firmly pinned him where he was as her hand found his manhood, she was working him strong, his eyes rolled back as his breathing continued to get stronger, he was moaning oh my..the her hands were lathered in soap bubbles which was making it even stronger than ever for him, she kept it there and told him to raise up and sit on the top step of the tub, he wasn't sure he could move. And wasn't ready for her to stop either, he moved as she asked and she slipped off him and knelt in the tub over him, she smiled seductively as his eyes met with hers, she could see the reaction her touch was having on him, he could barely focus on her, she lowered her mouth over him, while her hands kept the pace lower, Johnathan gripped the bars on the tub basin for fear he'd loose his grip, he moaned oh, darling...oh my...he was now crying out as she was making him feel amazing. She could hear his reaction to her actions and pushed him to his breaking point he pulled her to him, crying out oh I love you so...and with that he lost all ability to speak. She smiled watching his face and struggle to get his breathing pattern back, god knows he's done this to her every day for the last 25 year's. He smiled oh darling that was incredible. You are amazing. She giggled I'm only just getting started darling. He smiled..well not before you go next..he didn't even give her a second to respond before he slid into the water and covered his mouth over hers, he was still harder than a rock she could feel him as he pushed against her stomach...she melted into his embrace.

Thier breathing quickened as did thier need to come together and reach that peak together, Johnathan not missing a beat, reached behind her grabbing a towel he kept it folded and placed it on the step, she knew instantly where this was leading, her mind raced in anticipation of it all, she loved this position it was mind blowing for both of them. He slid his one hand from her arm over her chest finding her breasts he caressed them she was moaning and kissing into him harder, he moved his hand and grabbed the oil on the side, he poured some into his hand, then worked her again her breasts now taught from his actions. He then slipped her off his waist turning her to face the out side of the tub, she rested on her knees on the towel under the water he pulled her back into him as his tounge and kisses trailed over her shoulders and back, his hand went around her using one to help support her the other hand slid down her thigh moving between her legs he worked her most weakest spot, his hand and fingers still covered with the warm oil, his thumb found her nub, as he used the motion and firm pushes that he knew like a fine tuned violin. Jennifer was moaning, Johnathan leaned over into her ear, whispering like this? She nodded her head, he smiled keeping his motion going.. And what about this...she gasped..oh darling...yes.. There.. He smiled as she was crying out, begging him not to stop, he could feel her legs weaken, she was trembling as he was pushing her beyond her ability to stop her vocal cords. He kept going, leaning over her she involuntarily grinded on his hand, he could tell she was ready..he'd done this a million times it was a personal favorite of thiers. He leaned into her ear are you ready she nodded and cried out..oh darling please don't stop..he entered causing both to cry out, she was contracting all around him, he moaned deep, his eyes rolling back..oh..you feel so good. He moved within her as she was crying out oh Johnathan...he set the pace and rhythm, pumping at the perfect time, she found thier pace, and met his every thrust, she knew exactly where to tighten and massage, this position to give him the ultimate orgasm, he felt her take hold of him he thought he'd go without her, he fought for the ability to hold back and go with her, she took hold of him, and this time he was the one who was filling the room with his moans, he cried out...oh darling...with that he hit the top, she was right with him, it was at that moment he was thankful they were so far away from the other cabins, he couldn't hold back nor could she..they sunk into the tub both trembling...

He pulled her close as they sunk into the tub, both were panting, and flushed, she smiled, looking at him, thank god were way out here, you were amazing as always darling, he sighed oh darling you to, she smiled as she heard him be as loud as her, a good one? His eyes widened it blew my mind like always but it was even stronger than normal, I wasn't sure I'd live through it, but I know I was in heaven for a moment. She giggled the way we do what we do to each other so well is beyond me, but I'm eternally grateful. He gasped, oh darling me to. I say we go back..but you blew my mind on that last one, I'm going to need a minute. She giggled well we have yet to rechristened the rug in font of the fireplace. he smiled...and we can finish off our dinner to replenish ourselves she winked good idea because I'm starving now. He stood, pulling her up with him, then I say we nor waste another minute and head off for adventure #2.

They walked arm and arm down stairs, wearing thier monogrammed JH robes. Jennifer smiled when she saw Johnathan had like always remembered every last little detail she was hands down the luckiest woman on the planet Not only was he the most incredible man that God has ever created and broke the mold when he created him he was a living God in the bed and outside the bed and hands down the most romantic man on the planet. He had a roaring fire, and a the blow up mattress with the down mattress ontop. He had candles burning all on the table behind it all, and a bottle of champagne chilling along side the bed, he'd even tossed red rose petals all on her side of the bed. She teared up, shaking her head, looking at him, he smiled you like it? she shook her head, you're the best husband any woman could ask for, I love you so much darling she reached into his hair, running her fingers through it, I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you darling, I couldn't live without you beside me, I love the amount of time we spend together, I love how we share and talk about everything. How you make me feel truly loved in every way possible. She teared up hugging into him, he smiled and held her tight to him. Promise me darling that nothing will happen to you, that when our time comes we go together. He held her, I'm not going anywhere darling.

He held her tight, darling you're the only thing that I live for, you are what brings me life, you're where my life began, no matter what I'll always fight to stay right here by your side. It's you and me...for all of eternity. She looked up smiled, he wiped the tears from her eyes with the pads of his thumbs, leaned in and tenderly kissed her, she clung to him, she looked up and said come here...she gasped his hand and lead him to the fireplace, come snuggle up, I just want to lay here in your arms for a little bit. He crawled into the blankets, laid up on the pillows, and reached for her she climbed in and snuggled up on his chest, she held onto him tight, he knew she needed this moment of reassurance, she curled up into his neck and stared into the roaring fire. He knew she was thinking about how she almost lost him in his accident up at the lake house cabin when the earthquake hit. She wasn't one to ever dwell on or let anything get the best of her for long, but the trama of almost loosing him had stuck with her and she'd been tramatised it was the first time in thier entire life he'd almost lost his life, and the fear was all to real. She didn't ever want it to happen again. She always looked out for his safety, but now she was extra cautious.

Johnathan could tell her emotions were running strong, he understood it all to well as he to felt that same way, having almost lost her a few times, the hostage incidents he sure I did about 5 years to his life. He was pretty sure he kept a firm grip and eye on her 24/7 for quite some time afterwards. He felt a tear on her cheek, he lifted her chin to his lips kissing into her, he wiped her tears away, leaning into eyes darling I'm right here, where I've always been and as long as you're beside me, I'm right here where I'll always be, she smiled, but he still sensed her fear, he knew there was only one way to completely take her mind off it, he smiled..I'm here..he leaned in kissing her cheek, interior leaned in kissing into her ear, and whispered and here getting into her neck his hands reached up and took hold of her shoulders laying her back into the pillows, and here he kissed into the corner of her neck and here has he kissed the opening of her robe on her chest immediately her mind started to drift away from her fearful thoughts as he was once again consuming her, he kept his eye on her and said it and here as he made his way down lower one hand reaching down and pulling from the straps on the road the other hand reaching and opening it to expose her luxurious body. He kept his eye on lick his lips and said and here as he gets over her breast her eyes rolled back she moaned. He kept his kisses going between both of them while his hand pushed open even for their room both hands were on her sides as he continued to look up kissing his way down to her stomach, her eyes were crossed over and her breathing became more labored as her desire and want for him to hold of her fear at that moment she knew nothing of it and only of him This truly was all she ever wanted in life if at the end of the day they were to lose the company the house the money all of the material things she could care less as long as he was here with her this was her only need and want. He just his way down as, her legs fell open he kissed in between her thighs, his head and hair teasing het most weakest spot. he grasp on tight to her hips, as her eyes rolled back, he took one look and saw her need and desirous take hold of her face he knew at that moment she was no longer in fear, he had every intention of taking her to the place he knew she wanted to go. A place only he knew how to take her to. He moved between each inner thigh before using his tounge and lips and finding her nub, his tounge and lips knew how to send her flying, he listened as she went to that place a few times, she was trembling and crying out his name as he pushed her over the edge then barely let her land and go again, she thought she'd died a few times, she could barely catch her breath, she cried out...darling fill me and come with me...please take me to our special place reserved only for us...he was more than ready he gripped her fingers and hands and filled her as she snapped her head back again..oh..yes...he took her there slowly using his thrusts to build her to her breaking point, moved meeting her hips and letting her set the pace, both building to that ultimate destination. He felt her close, he was right with her, he moved to her spot only he knew about, he found it and she pulled across his back..oh darling yes... which spurred him on and his pace picked up rapidly sending them both flying to that destination they both wanted to go that was there only for them.

They spent the next two hours in thier favorite place, before wrapping themselves up in sheets and running to the kitchen for replenishment then Jonathan settel the fire downstairs and they made their way upstairs to the shower. They were more than ready to snuggle up and sleep in the comfort of each other's arms. Jennifer smiled as they were all snuggled up in the bed, she looked out..now this was a great architectual change they made. The window went from the floor all the way up the wall and across the top of their bed giving not only a spectacular view of everything in front of them but the stars and Moon above them as well. Johnathan smiled well darling it certainly is a beautiful view but it doesn't even come close to comparing to the view I have mine right here in my arms. She smiled... sugarhead just into his neck and said I love you so much darling. He pulled her in tighter I love you to darling. They drifted off into a deep peaceful sleep.

The next morning she awoke first her mind and Hayes of the amazing moments that took place last night before they fell asleep she can feel him her only reason for living and breeding and her only reason for true happiness laying beneath her his arms wrapped around her holding her tight and keeping her safe and protected as he always had and knew he always would. Remind drifted back to their first Adventure here she couldn't help but giggle inside shake her head and said she couldn't believe he would ever take such a place as this at the time being snowed in no heat or electricity she remembered using her camp fire girls skills and whipped them up quite a breakfast the fire in the wood stove, after all of his energy and efforts put on her they never did end up making it to the kitchen to finish their dinner she knew he would be starving but knew if she moved he would wake up because he could not sleep without her next to him. She kissed into his neck, he moaned she whispered I'll right back.. He kissed her sleepushly thinking she needed the ladies room he said hurry back my darling. She kissed into his ear, rest darling I'll be right back. She tip toe dance Nook into the bathroom then tiptoed out of the room and rushed downstairs where she whipped them up a hearty breakfast burn them some nice strong coffee and rushed back upstairs he was likely still in the same position she left him in and she snuck in bed kissing him awake and said are you hungry darling he moaned opening his eyes and looking at her I'm always hungry when it comes to you... she shook her head tingling inside one track mind as much as I love the thought of that and you know I do I meant 4 actual food then got a smell of the breakfast on the other side of the table he rolled over and looked at it and said how did you do all this so quickly without my knowing. I don't know how I slept through all that you know I don't sleep without you the second you are away from me I am up and done she giggled and said yes darling I know me too but we worked up quite an appetite last night and still never got to replenish it so I knew you would need some refueling before we got back to reminiscing about our first trip here. He set up in the bed making room for the two of them then reaching over and grabbing the tree and putting it on his lap he handed her her coffee it took his cup of coffee and said to you my darling the most beautiful amazing sexiest wife a man could ever have. She smiled and said and to you my darling sexy handsome and most amazing husband that any woman could ever have. You took a sip of their coffee then Jonathan look down at his plate and said well this looks amazing. She giggled and said well I must say that making breakfast this time around was definitely a lot easier than last time he burst into laughter alongside her.

They fished breakfast, it was a chilly morning, but nothing like thier orginal trip there, they decided to go take a morning hike and check out the lake, Johnathan wanted to rent a boat and do some fishing. They had grilled fish and a baked potato that first fateful night the storm knocked out the power leaving the electrics stove useless. Lucky the cabin had wood stoves for such an event. They put on some warm clothes and headed out, they walked into the lodge and set up a time for the boat, but said they would be out taking a quick hike around the lake. Jennifer smiled oh darling it sure is beautiful here, look how beautiful all the leaves on the trees are these fall colors are beautiful. He smiled pulling her into him, they sure are, but want a know something? She smiled laying her head into his shoulder, she knew he was about to say something romantic he never in thier 25 plus year's together ever didn't tell her on a daily basis how extremely beautiful she was, or how much he loved her, or how happy and lucky he was to be married to her. She could think she looks horrible on a day and he'd gush all over her like there was no tomorrow. she smiled, what darling? He kissed into her hair, it's beautiful yes, but not even half as beautiful as you are, she smiled stopped walked around to face him wrapping her arms around him and hugging him into her, darling you're the most romantic sexiest man on the planet, I'm so blessed to be married to you. I honestly pray and say thank you every night that I get to go to sleep being held in your arms, and wake up every morning saying thank you for allowing me to wake up the very same way. She leaned in and kissed him, running her hand over the backside of his head.

They had thier little mini make out session under the trees, when they heard others pass by and giggle, excuse us. Jennifer snapped back to reality looking over Johnathan's shoulder then laying her head on his chest giggling, he held her there smiled and looked at them and said sorry about that, the girls stopped walking

it's ok, we didn't mean to interrupt. She smiled I figured you honeymooners looked pretty lost in each other. Are you two spending your honeymoon Johnathan smiled pulling her into him, she smiled at them slightly embarrassed, no we've been married for 25 years, but we're here recreating our first biggest moments together. Johnathan laughed yeah for our first Christmas I got stranded us here so anyway but annoyingly it was going to be as bad as it was weather wise. The one older lady what the him questioningly and Jennifer chimed in and said yeah the road to town was closed, we had no heat in the room it was below zero we had no heat in the room other than our own. They giggled sounds romantic to me but the women nodded and said wow we wish our husbands were like that you're a lucky woman she giggled snuggled in closer to him and said yes I know thank you they smiled at them and told them to have a nice time and turned and continued on their hike.

Jennifer kissing into Johnathan's ear, I am the luckiest woman on the planet. She reached down feeling him through the barriers of his pants. In every way possible she giggled. He smiled and jumped a little darling if you keep it up then they're going to definitely be seeing more than us just making out because I don't think I'll be able to walk back to our cabin which means you will have to help me take care of it. She went and said I could definitely and you know I would love that more than anything but since we are not really in the position for that at this moment and it is quite active out here then we have to resort to the only other thing that works every time and that is to think of you know who? He said oh that will definitely work he made kind of a gagging look, she said ji... pick up your hand and said the visual is enough say anymore and I might literally be ill right now, what do you say we continue this hike catch a fish get back to her cabin and we will definitely picked up we left off last night. Her eyes turned dark and sparkly and excited she said that was pretty amazing. he smiled, well since I had not really been able to see your expression I definitely could tell by your voice and other things that it was in fact an amazing and I promise to take you there again as soon as we get back then I will make you the most amazing dinner ever. I can't wait. And...you're also next. He smiled...again had to say out loud ji...he looked down ok..I can walk now. She smiled taking his hand as they started back on their hike don't worry darling, it will be well worth it later.

They finished thier hike and we're on the boat relaxing and talking about anything and everything like they always do. Johnathan talked about the foundation and how he'd also talked to and some of the new up-and-coming Heavy Hitters in the tech industry and that they would be sending on sizable donations as well, Jennifer shook her head, darling I love how much we're alike and have not only the same likes and interests but also share the same passion for the same issues. He smiled me to darling. Is just one of the many mysterious amazing things about us. She smiled it certainly is. She winked and went about talking about the sever endangerment of some of the animals, darling we really need to spread the word about these poachers and them killing these elephants for thier tusks. We have to educate the world that there are better alternative to using ivory. Like using synthetic Ivory in place of real ivory for piano keys. Johnathan loved how polished she was on these subjects and loved hearing her explain how to effectively solve the problem. She sat with her pole in the water sipping her coffee explaining the situation If you want the look of ivory in contemporary jewelry, imitation is the only way to go. There are plenty of options from which to choose.

One of the most popular ivory alternatives is bone supplied largely by domestic cattle. It's coarser-grained than ivory, but the resemblance is fairly close. Bone has also been used as a gem material for many thousands of years. Another animal alternative with a long history is deer antler, sometimes called stag horn. Though the color tends to be a bit brownish, deer and their kin shed their horns naturally each year, so there's no pain for the animals and no potential guilt for gatherers. She smiled and, the demand for polished ivory has pushed the world's largest living land animal to the brink of extinction. Across the Atlantic Ocean, in a land that was once connected to the African continent, another kind of massacre is happening to the rain forest. In Central and South America this destruction amounts to about fifty acres per minute, an area roughly the size of West Virginia each year. Slash-and-burn agriculture is directly responsible for the extermination of hundreds of plant and animal species each year, largely for plantations of exportable products such as fast-growing pines, rubber, bananas, coffee, and cattle. However, there is a glimmer of hope in this modern day battlefield of people against nature: A lovely Amazonian palm might help to save its rain forest relatives and the African elephant." Johnathan was captivated by her knowledge hanging on to her every word while his mind spun on which ones of his many global contacts he had to get involved

Jennifer took another sip of her coffee and continued, while checking her line, another alternative is,Phytelephas marcocarpa), a tropical tree that grows wild in the Amazon Basin of Bolivia, Ecuador, and Peru. The nuts contain hemicellulose, a substance that is extremely hard and dense when it is dried, which can be carved, stained, and polished just like elephant ivory.

There is one problem with using tagua nuts as an alternative source of ivory: their size. The nuts average two inches (5 cm) in length, which limits the size of articles that can easily be made from them. That's not a deal-breaker, as it turns out—milled tagua nuts can be fused with modern bonding cements under heat and pressure into a larger, solid mass that can then be carved and polished.

Vegetable ivory from tagua nuts has been used for buttons, chess pieces, dice, sewing notions, umbrella handles, billiard balls, and scrimshaw arts since mid-19th century. In the 1950s, plastics replaced vegetable ivory in many products, although some clothing manufacturers continue to use tagua buttons today. Johnathan smiled darling we definitely need to get on that for the foundation, I've got a couple contacts that owe me a favor, I'll call on it with this when we get home. I'll do everything I can to help to.

She leaned in placing her cup on the floor of the boat, I knew you would. She kissed him tenderly her hand reaching into the back of his hair, running her fingers through his hair, I love you so much darling. He held her tight into him, I love you to, his eyes so blue, and overflowing with love and desire for her. Between her incredible vast knowledge of all facts and information, and her explanation of it all, added to her being so incredibly beautiful, it was the ultimate turn on for him. He new he'd promised to make her an incredible dinner with the fish they caught but at this moment he was ready to throw the poles overboard and head straight back to their cabin tossed her back in that bed and take your to those Heights a new she love to go and only he could take her to.

He prayed to the fish gods for a catch because if it didn't happen here soon he was definitely going to forget everything he had planned and take her back and indulge in a far better activity he would just order dinner in. He felt a tug on the pole, a second later so did she, they both excitedly reeled in thier fish, they were huge trout. Johnathan smiled, wow darling these look amazing. She smiled yes they do.

They put the fish in the cooler and Jennifer smiled, hey let's take this baby for a spin around the lake before we take it back, I hear the lake is beautiful this time of year, and since last time we were snowed in we never really saw it, Johnathan smiled you're every wish is my command darling, she winked...oooh then I demand your sexy body and those baby blues, with me in a hot bubbley bath when we get back. He winked consider it done. You know the mear thought of you wet and naked under those bubbles makes me want to do all kinds of wicked things to your body, she sighed..yes I know, I love every second of it to. He winked well let's whip this baby around this lake so I can get you naked in that tub and fill your every desire and wants and needs. she sighed darling you already do that each and every time. So let's get this tour going so we can go back and indulge in our favorite past time.

Johnathan hit full throttle. And they sped around the lake, Jennifer pointed out the amazing birds along the way. after thier tour around the lake they pulled into the dock, Jennifer helped tie off the boat, and they made thier way back to thier cabin, Johnathan told her he'd be back in 10 min, he just had to turn in the keys, he kissed her, she looked at him with that spark in her eyes, don't be long. He winked...don't worry I won't be darling, I've got some great plans for you. She got excited I can't wait she kissed him and turned on her heels and went into the cabin or Jonathan quickly went to the office to return the keys to the boat.

Jennifer ran up stairs and fired up the bathtub, she poured in the bubbles and scented oil beeds, she spruced up her hair, and slid in the tub, she smiled oh this is great.. The only thing missing is my adorable sexy husband, hurry up Johnathan she smiled. She slid down into the water, Johnathan rushed back to the cabin, he walked in the door and knew she was in the tub, he all but took three stairs at a time and stepped into the bathroom. He smiled licking his lips, as he saw her sunk in the tub, she smiled she knew even with her eyes closed he was standing there, she opened her eyes...ok buster are you going to just stand there and stare or come join me here in this slippery hot bubble bath? He ripped his clothes off, when he got to his boxers she was getting excited and bit her lip, eyeballing his package in those boxers, she locked her lips, mmm he smiled, and took them off, she sighed god I'm so incredibly lucky. He shook his head...climbed in next to her, nah...I'm the one that is lucky. You're so incredibly beautiful and so sex hiy. He pulled her to him in a heated kiss, he kissed her Breathless mind immediately was in anticipation of what a weed eater and her body was already on fire eager for his touch and attention. She was instant putty in his hands can come to him in there heated kiss.

Things heated up quickly as they had no ability to resist each other, they spent the better part of that afternoon much as they did their first trip there and that was making love, within a few hours they had not only rechristened the bathtub, their bed, downstairs in front of the fireplace, but also a couple other little hiding spot which Jonathan said was exceptionally fun and they should definitely try again once they regroup and regain their energy which he said they would do over dinner and he was going to make her the best trout she ever tasted.

Johnathan had made them a couple martinis, they tag teamed dinner, Jennifer did all the side dishes while Jonathan cleaned the fish and went about making her the best trout she had ever tasted. Jennifer set a candlelit dinner for two in the living room poured them each a glass of champagne to pair with the trout. Johnathan came in with thier plates, Jennifer smiled, oh darling this looks so good. He leaned over kissing her, you're the one who looks good, she smiled..shook her head, thank you darling. You know what flattery will get you, she winked..I certainly do. She giggled ok buster, dinner first, you need to refuel, I'm pretty sure that last one took a significant amount of your energy level. He smiled oh that one was off the charts, you my love are definitely dynomite. You're always like that, but you really blew my mind on that last one, again remind me to send your yoga instructor a sizable donation. She giggled, darling it's your constant a sizable donations that I am sure are the reason she keeps coming up with all these new things. He smiled shook his head and raised his eyebrows and said lifting his glass well here's to your continued learning experiences in yoga class, she shook her head clinking her glass with his then looked her plate and said darling this looks wonderful and took her for it and put it into the trout and tasted it and said this is amazing. He smiled and said thanks a little tip I learned from max. She lifted her glass and to max and you, this is wonderful.

They finished thier dinner, tag teamed cleaning up the kitchen, he went to stoke up the fire. She whipped up a couple of expressos, and brought him some chocolate chip cookies max had sent along with her. he had a roaring fire going, tonight it was really cooling off, Johnathan was standing by the fireplace lost in thought, so lost he actually didn't hear her come in the room. She sat the tray on the coffee table and suck up behind him reaching her arms around him and hugging him back into her, hey there you're awful lost in something there darling, is everything alright? He smiled jolting out of his deep thought, he turned and pulled her around into his arms, running his hands up her silk bathrobe, he stopped at her shoulders, he gripped tight. Hey there beautiful.

She pulled him closer running her hands over the back of his hair, he locked her in his arms, leaned in I was thinking about what a lucky man I am to have been married to you for all these years, I mean before I met you, I'd never believed I'd ever have a family, or anyone or anything I'd love to the deepest depths of my soul, I love you so much darling. I honestly can't remember my life without you, there is no me without you.

Tears came to her eyes, she never felt as loved as she does with him. Never had she loved or been in love with anyone more than him. She'd given thanks to God every night for giving him to her, she couldn't even feel where one was without the other they lived and breathed as one. Without him, there was no her. He lifted her chin to his, her eyes met those dreamy blue eyes that endlessly rendered her into instant hoodie the moment they came in contact with hers. I was just thinking about that horrific feeling I had of you in the bank and I was so scared that something was going to happen and I would lose you I honestly couldn't stay in this life without you. 3 is no me without you. She looked at him, which tap into the back of his hair and held them even Tighter and said and there is no me without you and there will never be me without you because I too could not live in this world without you I wouldn't last five minutes. He leaned in lifting her lips to his, they lost themselves in thier kiss.

They came out of thier haze, smiling at each other, both clinging on to the other, Johnathan smiled looking into the fire, what do you say we snuggle up on the couch or in front of this fire, she said I'd love to. They moved to the couch Johnathan saw the tray, mmm what could be better than snuggling with you in front of a roaring fire, with an expresso and chocolate chip cookies? she winked...I'll show you later. He smiled mmm they snuggled up on the couch Johnathan reached for the tray and handed her, her coffee and took his and handed her a cookie he took one to and they settled starring into the fire, Johnathan sighed..mm perfect. He sipped his expresso ah, this is great darling. He bit into his cookie, max is the king of chocolate chip cookies, Jennifer he is, he sure is a gem. I'm really looking forward to us taking him on the family vacation. Has he given any more hints on where he'd like to go? Johnathan shook his head. Not directly, Shiela said he was chatting to her about Montreal he was of course checking out the gambling circuit. She giggled of course. She smiled it is beautiful especially in the time frame we're thinking of going. He smiled it is. Plus it's prime for fishing and he loves that to. Jennifer nodded it sure is. Plus freeway jr can have a place to run off all that puppy energy of his. They continued thier conversation about thier pending trip with Max and freeway while finishing up thier coffee.

The wind and rain started in, Jennifer could hear it pick up as the rain pounder ontop the the skylight above them. Oh, that sounds so good. We don't get to hear that enough living in Los Angeles. He smiled we sure don't. he smiled reaching behind him and grabbed the blanket off the backside of the couch, took her by hand and headed for the back slider, the back deck had a over hang giving protection from the winter and summer elements, he wrapped the blanket around her and they went out to watch the storm, both took in a cleansing breath at the smell of the fresh rain and the trees. Jennifer smiled, oh darling it's so freash and clean around here. He wrapped his arms around her and protected her from the elements of the storm. Jennifer looked to the left and spotted the bear headed to the lake, she pointed, darling look..he spotted it, he's probably storing up for the winter. The storm was picking up, she turned around into his arm's what so you say we snuggle up on the couch by that roaring fire you got going on in there, he winked..you can feel that to? She giggled shook her head, come on darling I'll help you out with that to. He smiled..let's go. He scooped her into the house and locked the door shut behind them. Jennifer went and sat on the couch eyeballing her sexy husband, as he stoked up the fire into a roaring fire. She wasn't sure which was hotter the fire or the passion and desire building between them right now in anticipation of what was going to happen tonight. She definitely knew she was using her new technique just to see if in fact it was as exciting as she was told. She knew she'd just have to remain in control, which wasn't always easy once Johnathan started in on her she was putty in his hands..and she was at the point she wouldn't want him to stop.

He turned catching that far off glazed look in her eyes, he knew her long enough he could read her so well he knew her thoughts were on thier physical activities. He smiled always happy to oblige in her little fantasies she'd come up with. He moved towards the couch she was wearing the white silk robe he picked out while on thier trip to NYC. He knew she wasn't wearing a bra but wondered if she had panties on, by nature he always watched her dress, and he always was the first one to undress her it was a personal favorite of his, ridding her of her clothes was like unwrapping great big birthday or Christmas present. He lived for it. He moved towards the couch..darling reaching out to touch her arm, care to share that little fantasy you're having there with me? She snapped out of it meeting those dreamy blue eyes, and soft lips, and always cleanly shaven face of his looking right at her. She reached out scooting over so he could settle in next to her, she craved his touch, and the feeling of his arms wrapped around her. He snuggled up taking her into his arm's, she smelled like heaven to him. He moaned mmm this is perfect, a stormy night, a roaring fire, and you here in my arms. What else could I possibly want, she smiled..I'll show you in a minute.

They lost themselves in thier warm embrace. He ran his fingers lightly over her arms and back, leaving her body wide awake and screaming for his attention, he could feel her response he leaned in, I love you so much darling, this is such a perfect trip. She nodded it is..because you're here with me like this. He winked I'm not going anywhere..ever. He leaned in kissing her as his hand moved about her arm and shoulder he pulled her robe to the side leaning in and pulling back her robe to give him better access to her neck, he kissed her with feather light kisses, then moving with little sucks here and there her breathing was increasing along with her heart rate, she knew she had to regain control but damn him anyways she was on fire for his touch and attention on her body, she gave in and knew he'd be insisting on her reaching the first climax, it was a huge turn on for him, and would only spur him on to where she planned to take him..his hands caressed while his lips and tounge took over, he reached and pulled the string to the robe to tell him what he'd thought all along, white silky matching panties and no bra, he leaned up on one side using the back of the couch to support him, he continued his actions her breathing increasing with her now racing heartbeat.

He watched in awe of her, He could never touch her enough, he could never make love to her enough, no amount of time spent with her was ever to much. His only reason to breath was laying beneath his touch, his only reason for happiness was laying along side him, wanting, craving and as desperately in love with him as much as he was with her. His hand moved along her arm and over her stomach as he felt her body lifting and craving his touch. He kissed into her neck, smiling as he heard het moans to his kisses and touch, his hand pulled open the draw string the rest of the way, her hips involuntarily lifting for his touch, he knew what she wanted. He watched her face as he moved his hand up over the tip of her right thigh, his feather like touch was leaving goosebumps in thier wake, he moved them over her knee lifting it up And open as he caressed and ran it now down the inside of her inner thigh, she moaned as her hips, lifted for his attention, he knew she was wanting his attention. He watched her face flushed. He ended his touch on her stomach brushing it just over the tip of her stomach and panties, he lifted it as her breathing was increasing he could see her skin flushed his thumb just barely running along the top she raised her hips unable to speak but begging him to take them off and work his magic in her spot she was desperately needing his attention. He smiled..he watched her expression and felt her response when he finally moved his full hand over her mound he used his thumb and touched her briefly, she moaned..oh yes...he watched as he started the pressure and motion he knew she craved and needed, watching her face flush as he pressed and released at just the right time, while he watched her breathing labor, he felt her bodies response he thought her panties were about to melt he could feel the heat and dampness as he pressed and teased her nub at the same time..she was moaning yes..oh darling..yes..don't stop..her hand moved over his arm and was gripping him in to position he knew she was getting close he moved faster and her hand gripped on tight as her head went back..oh darling..that feels so good.. He watched her hit her peak as she cried out..oh my god...he felt her bodies response to her blinding climax he reached down and pulled her now extremely wet panties off her, , he knew how to push her back up that scale into an earth shattering climax he kissed over her inner thigh moving her left one up and into the couch for support, she was fast loosing the ability to stop him, she wanted his mouth where she knew he was headed, he was a living God down there with his amazing skills.

She thought she'd never have the ability to stop if she let him get any closer. She cried out breahless..darling wait.. He kept his grip on both her legs.. Smiled and said wait...? She smiled.. I have plans..she looked at him with desperation in her eyes..believe me I want you there..but wait...I need to be in control..she didn't let him even get so much as a word on when she reached and slipped her hand into his silk pj bottoms, he was already hard and fully aroused from his actions on her body. Her hand stroked him, as his heartbeat Increased..she flipped over ontop of him pinning him into the couch, she leaned in eyes were dark with desire for him, she kept her hand on him while she smiled with a lustful grin, she leaned in kissing him, his hands moved up her back, into her hair he parted her lips with his tounge the want and desire for each other growing by the second, she felt him hard and pushing against her stomach as she moved over him. Firmly gripping and wrapping her fingers through his, she grind on him slowly, he moaned at the feeling of her, she gripped his hands tighter as he was more than capable of pushing her into another blinding climax this way.

She moved over him which made him even harder, he moaned oh darling..I need you...I need to feel you all around me...now...she gasped. ..I need you to...she reached and helped push off his silk pj bottoms she met his eyes they were filled with love and desire for her, she climbed up over him, taking him inside her, he moaned louder, oh darling, you feel so good. She watched his eyes roll back, she smiled because she knew what she was about to do to him, god knows he's sent her flying so far she thought she'd never get back,. She set the pace, he matched her rhythm with every move. She could feel his climax building with hers, she looked him in the eyes love stared right back at her, she gripped hands with his and tightened holding her position but still meeting his every thrust, she watched and knew he was about to come unglued, his eyes rolled back, a deep moan and a labored oh my...he gripped her hands she knew he was going to climax she could feel him there, he fought for air, he knew she was almost there to, but he wasn't sure he could hold back, he cried out, oh darling..it feels...oh my...he couldn't hold back and cried out as he felt an earth shattering orgasm take over him, she was right behind him, she felt him push her there as she screamed his name...both rode the sensual wave as long as they could she collapsed over him, his heart was pounding and racing. He fought for his air, she moved off him, and laid across his chest, both were spent after this one, she snuggled into his neck, oh darling you're so amazing. He shook his head, oh darling you're the one who's amazing what was that? I'm sorry I tried to wait and get you there with me, but that..I swore took the ground right out from under me, that felt so good, I can't even find the right words.

Jennifer snuggled into him, we sure are magical together, he snuggled up into her, we sure are darling in everything and every way possible. She nodded, I love you so much darling. He kissed her hand that was intertwined with his, I love you to darling. They both stared into the fire, Jennifer smiled I love snuggling with you by a roaring fire.

He smiled, you know what? She giggled what? Me to. He turned her lips and face towards his, what do you say we try that last one again after I regain some of my hearing in my ears? My heart is still pounding in my ears. She giggled sure I'm game, he smiled...now that I know what to expect, I'll get you there with me, you were so close, but you pushed me over before I knew it. It will be twice as powerful this time. She smiled...looked at him with those seductive eyes...darling..I can never get enough of you. He smiled leaning up an rolling over on her on the couch, lets do that last one again. Only this time we're going together.

She's smied he was the sweetest man on the earth, always thinking of pleasing her before himself. He lived to send her over the top. Always making sure they reached that mind blowing climax together. She renamed her g spot to h spot for hart, because he knew exactly how to reach it every time, and make her orgasum earth shattering amazing every time. She looked at him her eyes dark with desire and want for him. He leaned in engulfing her lips in a powerful kiss, his hands slid into her hair, he slid one down her arm, she could feel him a ready growing hard against her, her hand slid down and over his member, she stroked him, he moaned deep with the feeling of her touching him this way. His hand moved over her hip and fell between her legs which opened and eager for his touch. He reached for the oil and massaged his way over her inner thighs just barely rubbing her with the back of his hand, she gasped raising het hips to try and push his hand back to where she desperately wanted it to be, she fought for her breath as she begged him please, he slid his hand over her mound finding her nub, he pushed, rubed, and stroked her as she was gasping oh yes...there...her hand gripped his upper arm, as she could feel her climax building..oh darling..that feels so good, oh my god..I'm going to..she tried to stop him and climb over him to take him in her and over the top to there special place.

Johnathan smiled he knew she was right there, he also knew he could give her an ultimate climax, and get her right back at that summit and push her over the edge with him. He smiled.. Not stopping and pushing faster..no darling just let it go..I'll get you right back there you know that. He pushed and released faster, as his thumb played her like a fine tuned guitar. She cried out..oh darling yes...don't stop. Her grip on his arm was strong has he gave her a powerful climax. She cried out..oh yes...darling..he watched her face completely flushed, her chest heaving for air. He didn't let her fall fast..he climbed over her his member was throbbing to be inside her, he knew she was more than ready her last climax had her streaming for him, her inner muscles were still contracting from the climax she was just on, he entered her and he moaned deep and loud as just her being around him, and contracting as she was, was already sending him up the scale, he moaned oh...you feel so good, oh darling yes..he pumped as she met his hips and matched his thrusts. They quickly found thier rhythm . She gripped his hands as he picked up the pace of his thrusts, she was already close, she moved and tightnend around him, his eyes opened and rolled back, he gripped her hands tight..oh my god...oh darling that feels so good. He fought to take her with him, with this grip and way she massaged him he was about to emplode, he moved to her spot, she gripped his shoulders and screamed his name, she could literally feel the intensity of his orgasm building up around her, he hit her spot and she knew they were right there, they both screamed each other's name and said now.. They both climaxed together. Johnathan exploded inside her he fell over her as neither one wanted this feeling to end..both clung to it in each other as long as they possibly could like a powerful wave hitting the seashore smoothing out they both took in a deep breath locked eyes and said that was incredible.

Johnathan pulled back, and she laid over him, her head resting in its perfect spot, he would often tell her, it was just another reason he knew she was his soulmate. She couldn't agree more, she'd always told him she knew she was put on this earth to love him, because he was her life, without him there was no her. He was the only one who breathes life into her, and gives her a reason to get up in the morning. She snuggled in, as both of them laid there trying to catch thier breath, she giggled oh darling that one was definitely one for the books. He inhaled not his head he said it sure was, and where did you learn that last trick. She giggled and said palates class darling. He shook his head...wow do I owe Liza. Jennifer giggled, darling your continued large contributions to the studio she's more than aware of it and I'm pretty sure that's why she keeps showing me these moves and new positions. He gasped..I most certainly am. She smiled me to that together was beyond what I ever thought possible. He smiled it sure was.

They laid on the couch snuggling up in each others arms. He smiled this trip been so great. I've got to admit that these upgrades and the calmer weather has sure allowed us to also take in many sights and amenities we didn't get our first trip here. She smiled it sure is. I'm pretty sure we set a record in our love making sessions. He laughed..yeah that's how we managed to stay warm. She giggled it sure was. He was quiet and said..ya know I think we broke that record when we celebrated groundhogs day..and we stayed in bed for 6 weeks. She giggled..that's right..that ones definitely in the record books. They talked for a while longer reminiscing about thier amazing adventures. Then made thier way up to the shower both were relaxed and exhausted after thier day and energetic physical activities they just did on the couch.

Jennifer stood in her towel in front of the mirror drying her hair. Johnathan watched in awe of her eyeballing the way that towel hugged her trim body. Even 25 years later and she still maintained her slender tone caught his lustful eyes in the mirror, she giggled inwardly they had just spent two hours in thier heavenly place, and he still just by taking one look at her could without thinking twice rip off that towel and do some of the most incredible things with those lips, mouth and tongue of his. Not to mention that amazing friend of thiers that more times than she could even count had taken her to the most amazing places, he was insatiable and she had to admit that it made her heart skip a beat and knowing that he was still as attracted to her physically as he was the day they met. She shut off the dryer and turned his way, hey there handsome I see that look in your eyes..how's about climbing in that bed and wrapping those amazing arms of yours around me and listen to this rain storm. He smiled reaching behind him for his shirt. He handed it to her and she slipped it on. He sighed...mmm lucky shirt.

She smiled..shook her head..reached for his hand and lead him back to the bed, the rain was really coming down as was the high winds, it was heard loud and clear over the skylight above them as well as full window in front of the bed, she walked around to the other side of the bed and they pulled the sheets back, climbing in he leaned over taking her in his arm's she snuggled in laying her head onto his chest, she could feel his heart beating beneath her ear, it was pure heaven to her, his strong warm and safe arms around her, his heart beating below her, giving her comfort he was right there with her. He was ok. She knew as long as he was beside her she was safe and as long as he was beside her she knew he was safe, and she'd take care of him.

He sighed, as he held her oh darling I love the sound of a storm brewing outside while I lay in bed holding you in my arms, she sighed as melted in his arms, me too darling. Her thumb caressed his neck, she melted in his arms. He felt her body melt around his, he smiled taking in the way felt in his arms. He lived for this, she was his everything she consumed his every thought, if he was having a super stressful day at the office or meeting, the mear thought of her instantly calmed him. Knowing he'd be seeing her and holding her like this at the end of it all made everything all better. Jennifer felt him calm all aroused het she could feel his body ready to test and sleep, but then again he just spent hours making her feel amazing. His stamina was something she always found amazing. She kissed into his neck, he smelled like heaven his aftershave and cologne with him made her want to roll ontop of him and make love to him again. She sighed I love you darling, he wrapped his arms tighter, I love you to darling. I'll be seeing you in my dreams tonight. she smiled...and sleeplishly said and I'll be seeing you in mine to. They drifted off to sleep as thier hearts lay beating as one, and the heavy rain dropped upon the roof and skylight above them, both her fast asleep in no time.

The next morning, she awoke she could feel hom breathing and knew he was still in a deep sleep which often times he'd be the first one up, she'd open her eyes and see him laying up on his side just staring in awe at her, although he always corrected her and said..he was looking at her, which was one of his grandest things he loved doing with her. She opened her eyes... She couldn't help but get excited, her heart skipping a beat, he was so dreamy looking, even after all these years nothing has changed. The mear sight of him made her heart race and her soul to sing. He was so handsome and sexy, his eyes she swore melted her faster than an ice cube in the Mohave desert. She was carefully try not to move too much as you know I wake him but reposition herself to get a clear view of him. She lost herself in him, the way her heart reacted every time he walked into the room, the way she loved him all the way to the deepest depths of her soul. Despite her love for her work even a few short hours away from him made her bad unlike many of her friends or friends of theirs who enjoyed moments away from each other she dreaded every second of it there was no such thing as enjoying a night away or having him be away on business while she was at home other wives they found it a pleasurable exciting in time but her she waited and hated every minute of it and was happy that they never really have many of those. SC2 didn't have a very long. Of time he could stand to be away from her in their 20 5 plus years together she said it was safe to say that 98% of the time they made their way to each other buy lunch if for some reason they were not together all day at his office or at home working on their various projects.

She laid there propped up on one arm lost in her deep thoughts of him so much so that she had work yourself up into a desperate need to be with him and knew how much he loved her morning surprises, she figured she couldn't wake him up in any better way so she kept on the spot she was at and snuck her hand under the covers only to discover that he must have been lost in having quite a good dream about them and he wasn't kidding when he said see you tonight in my dreams she found him already growing excited to see her or in this case feel her, her hand moved over him, taking hold, she began to work him, Jonathan moaned deep and opened his eyes to see her looking at him with a look up deep dark fire a desire for him he was already fighting to catch his breath as she was already pushing him up the scale she said good morning darling I missed you what do you say we start off this morning the way we know best, diamond deep barely able to even speak more using his eyes as a language carrier between the two he guessed I can't think of anything I would rather do then devour you for breakfast as he rolled up over her and she not once letting go of him the two of them ignited in fire.

After spending a good part of the morning indulging in their favorite pastime activities, it was now 10:30 both were starting to get hungry so they moved from the shower downstairs tag teamed brunch and went and sat outside to enjoy what was now a beautiful sunny day which smelled absolutely Heavenly, no smog in sight, a crystal cleansing, a picturesque View all around them. Jennifer sipped her hot coffee, it was a little chilly 68 out but in the direct sunlight felt warmer. Johnathan glanced over at her, he watched as she sat there in her all white channel sweater, black leggings and her Nike running shoes. Her hair was pulled up, and adorned on the top of her head was her Louis Vuitton sunglasses that Jonathan had purchased for her for her birthday. He watched in awe, she was always so strikingly beautiful, he pursed out his lip, as he loved the taste of her, he thought back on thier earlier morning antics, how she awoken him that morning, how his morning started off in his favorite way, making love to her.

Jennifer who was caught between enjoying her much-needed coffee and breakfast and lost in the thoughts of her and Jonathan's amazing morning spent in bed. She glanced over and caught his sexy baby blues staring at her and his mouth moving which she knew what that entailed it was directly linked to what was on his mind she could read him like a book. Shiki cold shaking her head and said darling he snapped out of it and stared at her she pointed with her fork and said you better start getting your breakfast down there buster otherwise you might not have enough energy for our afternoon delights later. Scooped up a bite of his eggs and said darling I am always up for ravishing you. She giggled oh... That I know. She pointed at his breakfast with her fork...eat your breakfast, he wagged his eye brows...anything you say darling...but your next. You know how much I love my desert. She shook her head, yes and you know how much I love every minute of it. He winked eating a a bite. It sure is beautiful out here, the smell of the rain with the trees is amazing remind me to send Stan Lee here and our other chemists, this scent turned over into a candle at Hart candle. She smiled..absolutely because thisis heavenly. Jennifer took a bite of her toast and sipped her coffee, looking over Johnathan's shoulder she caught a glimpse of a squirrel on the deck. He was perched watching Johnathan eat his breakfast. Jennifer smiled..darling look slowly over your shoulder. You have a hungry curious little friend. Johnathan looked over..smiled..look darling it's like freeway jr...right there when the food comes out. He reached and pulled off a corner of the toast he was eating and carefully set it near thier little friend where he quickly ran and grabbed and dashed up the tree sitting next to the deck.

After enjoying a relaxing breakfast. Johnathan cleaned up the breakfast dishes, and joined jennifer on the recliner she was sitting in the sun with her binoculars looking at the wildlife around her. He smiled as he moved in behind her scooping her back in his arms. Do you see anything exciting out there? She sighed I see lots of beautiful things, but I feel the most beautiful feeling of those arms around me right now and I hear the voice of the man I'm absolutely desperately in love with. He smiled his heart was racing. He shook his head, well darling I'm just as desperately on love with you to. She smiled, put her binoculars down, turning over into his arms, I love you. He pulled her in tighter lifting her chin and lips to his, I love you to darling. He lost himself in her eyes, and took her lips in between his, as they melted into each other and thier kiss. After a few minutes things started to heat up, Jennifer was brought back to life continue hearing some awkward scratching sound just over there shoulders to the right. She glanced over as Jonathan also was made aware of this awkward sound them breathing a little heavy I looked over towards the right to see their little friend scratching post of the deck. Jennifer keagle look our little friend is back he is like having freeway junior or Max around. Jonathan laughed looked at the school and said what you want dinner and a show? Jennifer lost it it was giggling beyond her control. See darling even wild animals are amazed by our lovemaking abilities. Johnathan smiled well like I've always said, rabbits got nothing on us. Jennifer cracked up again. Both of them tackled each other falling back onto the chair.

Johnathan and Jennifer had decided to take a hike around the lake before coming back showering and heading out to the lodge for dinner, Johnathan had a romantic surprise in store for her, as they walked around the lake they watched the squirrels as they were busy running up and down the tree's with nuts and food for the winter. Jennifer clung on to Johnathan, smiling darling can you imagine if we had jr here with us? He'd be half way up the tree chasing these poor little sweet things. Johnathan he sure would, last week I had gotten up check my email for the London merger, he wanted out so I put him out, I was only planning on quickly reading it incase it required an immediate response, it took me longer to coax him off the tree out back then it did to respond to the email. Jennifer giggled I must have been really out, I'm surprised I didn't realize you were gone so long. That never happens. He laughed with me to, but if you recall, we retired to our room right after dinner, because you were sending me tempting emails all day long at the office. Because you were stuck in your meetings with National Geographic all that afternoon. She giggled shot him mischievous look, well if you weren't as amazing as you are I could control my mind, but I was stuck in those meetings and missing you, I can't help what thoughts of you pop in my head. Before I knew it all sorts of beautiful thoughts of you and us was consuming my every thought.

Johnathan smiled, yes I know I figured out...in detail on your email which of course turned my thoughts onto you..and since those thoughts entailed doing what I love best to you..it was kinda difficult to concentrate on my board meeting, not to mention it woke up someone else, I had to remain seated when everyone else exited the boardroom, I had to pretend to be respondingto something really pressing, because if I had stood up, it would have been obvious. Jennifer was now really laughing, sorry darling I I couldn't contain myself and I had forgotten about your board meeting because I was so consumed in those thoughts of you and I. He winked at her and kissed her. You know what you do to me? The mear thought of you sends me into over drive. She giggled nodded, oh yes I do. And I love every second of it.

They both clung on tighter, laughing and continued on thier walk. They returned to thier cabin, Johnathan lookedat his watch noting the time, he had set dinner at 6, they had the entire afternoon left, he smiled... Walking up behind her at the sink as she was washing out thier coffee cups, his hands slowly caressing up her arms, I was thinking...we've got the rest of the afternoon his hands moving lightly over her shoulders and up into the back of her hair leaving goosebumps in thier wake, he leaned into the back of her neck moving her hair off to the side, he kissed into her neck, and whispered what do you think about me taking up up to the bedroom and spend the afternoon indulging in some of my favorite things to do to you. She moaned at the sensation of his hands on her, and her mind raced with what list of amazing things he did to her, she could barely get the words out, I love how much we think alike..his hands moved lower as he smiled..was this one...he slid one hand around over her top and lightly touched her breasts, her eyes closed, he leaned her up against the counter to grip on as he slid the other hand over her hip and leg she went weak in the knees in desperate need of his hand bringing her some relief, god she could turn around and rip his clothes off and climb over him right now, all he had to do was barely touch her and he'd bring her close to a climax. He smiled he knew she was about to loose it, he moved over her leg, in between her thighs she moaned oh yes, he hadn't even touched her yet and she was already close..he moved to her spot his hand pressing he could feel the heat through her pants, he thought her panties were melting she gripped the counter as he put more pressure moving over her she cried out oh yes.. That..don't stop he knew she was close..he picked up the pace she gripped his arm with one hand and held onto the counter for support as she felt her legs weaken...she clinaxed, he felt the results through the barriers of her clothes, she turned around...shot him a sultry look...you're next..

She leaped on him giving him a seductive smile, you're next...they had each other naked in seconds before him chasing behind her up the stairs to the bedroom. After a long afternoon spent making love, Johnathan held jennifer as they took a little late afternoon nap. He awoke just before she did, he smiled looking down at her, god he was such a lucky man to not only be married to her for the last 25 year's, but also that her body craved him as much has his did hers. He loved holding her like this. He thought about his plans for her that night, he was barely able to keep her from spoiling one major part of it. She was fully set on going to Into the vault before they left, he was lucky enough to distract her then get her in the car before they were near the airport and it had dawned on her that she forgot to run to the vault..he smiled noting he had pulled it off, and quickly convinced her it was ok, that they could improvise easily enough. He saw the distant look in her eyes but leaned over and whispered sweet nothings of what he intended to do to her when she reached the airplane. He knew that dinner would be good but given their location it wouldn't quite be the five star quality he would normally I have set in place, that was one many things he truly loved about her is that she didn't need all that. She could just as easily grab dinner at the quaint little mom and pop store, as she could dinner at any 5 star dining in Beverly Hills.

She began to stir, looked up and saw those amazing baby blues gazing at her, god he was so handsome, he just melted her every time. She couldn't breath without him, he was her one and only weakness. Other than turning to complete mush in his presence, loosing him and seeing him hurt was her only true fear. She smiled her body feeling completely satisfied, hi darling, what a beautiful afternoon this was. He smiled leaning down and kissing her, it certainly was. I promise you that tonight will be equally amazing. I've got a couple surprises in store for you. She smiled little did he know she to had a surprise for him to. She smiled..ran her fingers through his hair which she loved the feeling of on her fingers. I've got one for you to? He smiled..mmm do I get to unwrap it? She smiled..shook her head..don't you always. He winked..you know how much I love unwrapping your things. She shook her head and giggled Johnathan..he winked..come on..we better get in the shower and out of this bed, if we keep this going...you know we'll never make it out of here for dinner. She giggled I know...isn't it great? He nodded... It certainly is. They laughed and hopped out of the bed and hopped in the shower.

They were getting ready, Jennifer was drying her hair still wearing her towel. Johnathan was practically drooling, she spotted him in the mirror as he was lathering on his shaving cream, she knew he was probably contemplating ripping her towel off her. She admired him in his towel as he was getting ready to shave, god he was sexy when he shaved, between the smell of his cologne, he wasn't the only one who wanted to yank the towel and go back to bed. He smiled catching her watching him shave, he knew she loved it. And it often resulted in them going at it on the bathroom counter. He smiled...just before starting to shave, she was biting her lip, he looked right at her...you know if we keep this up...we're never going to make our reservations. She was startled back into reality, I know..but you know I find it impossible to resist you when you smell like that in there shaving and are dressed like that I've got no ability to resist you. He smiled that's a two way street darling. It's taking every ounce of strength I have to not rip that towel off you right now. She giggled.. We're something else...you know that don't you. He winked putting on his aftershave..darling since the first time we made love. She winked back. I couldn't agree more. She went to get dressed, Johnathan finished up and was not to far behind her, they kept it classy casual.

Jennifer was back in the bathroom putting on the final touches when Jonathan appeared and had been watching her she put on her necklace and jewelry that match to what she was wearing and felt for her arm and got a sad look on her face Jonathan catching it knew what was going through her mind when he snuck up around her wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him as they both admire themselves in the mirror. You're so beautiful darling. I'm such a lucky man. She smiled inviting the way they look together should we just up around into the back of his hair running her fingers through it she kissed into his neck looking back at him in the mirror I'm the one who is lucky to have such a handsome sexy amazing husband who am I and desperately desperately in love with. He kissed into her neck and said that's a two-way street only reaching into his pocket with one hand he came around her with a small box in his hand holding it up in the mirror he said I have something for you. She smiled, darling...she took the box..and opened it while he kept her in his arms. Watching her reaction in the mirror. She opened it and gasped, oh darling...I... tears filled her eyes as the words didn't come.. he smiled we couldn't come here without this. She knotted still trying to get the words out she was so emotionally happy he reached in and took it out out of the box, placeing it on her wrist. She turned hugging him, I love you so much. How did you? He held her tight, I love you to darling, I knew you were about to go get it so I distracted you, then swooped you away before you could remember to run and get it. She shook her head, you're pretty sly, you know that? He winked..it wasn't easy. I knew that it was strong on your mind. She nodded you know it's so special for us. He nodded yes I do. It's the first Christmas gift I bought for you.

She smiled, It means so much, especially the inscription.. Darling you're the only Christmas miracle I'll ever need. He leaned over kissing her, it was true then..and 25 years later it's still true now. She held the back of his head running her fingers through his hair, I love you. She leaned in kissing him. She had her own surprise in store..she'd wait till dinner. Johnathan slipped it onto her wrist, so how's about I get dressed then take beautiful lady out for dinner?

They sat next to the fireplace I'm a more secluded section, Johnathan had purposely reserved it this way, he they had ordered thier drinks, Johnathan sat mesmerized by her beauty, she sat across from him bathed in candle light, between that and the reflection of the roaring reflecting off her, he thought he'd melt right there in his seat. She smiled as she sat across from him, god he was still so handsome and so incredibly sexy, she knew she was forever the envy of every woman in the world. If they only knew he was also a living God in the bedroom as well, she'd probably have endless hits on her life. Both were so caught up in each other they hadn't noticed thier drinks arrived. The waitress felt bad, she could see from a far distance that she was walking in at clearly the wrong moment. she walked up and startled them back to the outside world. Johnathan smiled thank you, she sat the glasses down and asked if they were ready to order? Jennifer smiled looking at Johnathan, I think we need a little longer we haven't looked at the menu yet.

Johnathan smiled picking up his menu, see what you do to me? You're so beautiful bathed in candle light and the reflection of the fire off your hair and beautiful face..I can hardly concentrate on anything else. She smiled.. That's a two way street darling. He lifted his drink to her, to you my darling my true happiness, my life, my wife, and to the next 25 year's.

She smiled lifted her glass to his, and to you my handsome prince, my true happiness, my life, my amazing husband. They clink glasses, sipped them she leaned up over the table..I love you darling, they lost themselves in thier kiss. The waitress stood in the corner watching, she was trying to be conscientious and watch to see if they had been looking at their menu so she would know weather to walk up and ask if they had made a decision yet, she shook her head in awe of them, wow...I bet they're here on thier honeymoon, she thought of her boyfriend and said wow I wish Mike treated me like that, we've been together a year and he doesn't look at me as attentive as he is towards his wife right now.

After a few minutes they came back to reality catching themselves off guard and looking around them saying whoops we did it again Jennifer winked at him I'm sorry I don't have a lot of control when it comes to you, you know that. smiled and said I know... Putty my darling. She smiled at him with a sultry look in said or so you think he looked at her and winked and said no so I know. She shot him a wink shook head and said we better look at our menus our waitress is probably getting frustrated with us by now. He winked lifted his menu and couldn't help but smile inside, he knew he had the ability to turn her into putty, but it was a two-way street. He smiled and thought he couldn't wait to get her back to their room because for the next couple days he had no plans of leaving that room. They ordered thier dinner and had scooted thier seats closer he had his arm around her holding her into him as they sipped thier drinks she knew mid conversation that the time was right to reach into her purse and bring out her surprise for Johnathan, she set her drink down and reached for her purse pulling the box out, it held the matching necklace and pinky ring she had made and inscribed. She pulled the box, mid conversation..and sat it on the table, you look down smiling and said what is this early where do you up to? She smiled..pushing it towards him. He smiled reaching for the box, he opened the lid..smiled.. darling when did you sneak this? She said the other morning, I had Max pull it from our bank vault. He smiled and I see that he switched out the box? She smiled of course that was my idea I wanted to be a surprise.

He smiled and told the matching pair out of the box it was his pinky ring and necklace she had purchased for him for their first Christmas together up there which she had also had personally inscribed. He smiled you really are amazing you know that? She winked..so you've told me...on several occasions. He shook his head smiling, he read the inscription smiling and rubbing his thumb over it, not that he hadn't already memorized it. She caught him looking at it, she reached up into his hair, you know darling I still mean and feel every word..and more. He smiled..leaning in and kissing her. Both loosing themselves in each other once again forgetting that there was a restaurant full of people around them. After a while they snapped out of it and the waitress had come up and clear your throat I'm sorry to interrupt but would you two like to order now? Both looking over at her, sorry they placed thier order, both barely skimming the menu and eager to get back to thier room.

Jennifer smiled as she looked across the table at her incredibly good looking and sexy husband, she couldn't ever quite explain her depression to always be near him, he was her one and only weakness. She lived to make sure he was safe, secure, and taken care of to her highest of expectations. She could take on anything in the world nothing could stand in her way except the fear of losing him. She knew if she ever lost in her life is it would be done he was her sole purpose for looking her true happiness her soulmate. She couldn't keep her hands off him, or her lips, they were so soft and made her melt into him, Johnathan looked on wondering what was going through that mind of hers, he reached for her hand, she snapped out if her thoughts at the mear touch of his hand, he kissed it, ok darling where are you in that beautiful mind of yours? She smiled lost in thoughts of you of course. He smiled..I love you darling. She sighed gripping his hands, I love you to. Thier appetizer came bringing them back into the present once again. Johnathan smiled moving so their waitress good place down the appetizer.

The waitress smiled at them I'm sorry to interrupt I seem to keep doing that but you two are extremely hard to Pull-A-Part, would you like another drink or can I bring you anything else Jennifer smile day and barely even touched their drinks they had been so lost in each other and she smiled and said no I think we're good right now thank you very much this looks wonderful. Jonathan Smith it certainly does thank you very much smiling at the waitress she shook her head and said you two really are a breath of fresh air you look like you are here on your honeymoon are you here celebrating? Jonathan laughed and said no actually we are here celebrating our 25th wedding anniversary but we did spend our first Christmas here 25 years ago so we are sort of recapturing some of our amazing firsts together. She smiled and said well that's amazing do you mind if I have my boyfriend come take notes from you I can't even get him to do 1/10 of any of that and we've been together for over a year. Jennifer giggled and said thank you, I definitely recommend holding out for that man that sweeps you off your feet, and you know without a doubt, you couldn't live this life 5 minute without them in it with you. She winked at Johnathan and squeezed his hand. Thier waitress smiled, thank you, this is definitely something that I plan to go sit and evaluate.

They ordered thier meals, and dipped into thier appetizer. Johnathan smiled you know they broke mold when God created you, you are absolutely the most beautiful, sexy and smartest woman that's ever existed. Jennifer smiled thank you darling, but I'm afraid you're a little biased. He shook his head nope, it's absolutely 100% factual. She Smiles seductively thank you darling you know what flattery will get you, he smiled I most certainly do. In my plans for you are going take up the better of our time here. She giggled I can hardly wait.

They enjoyed their dinner. Johnathan smiled looking over at her, he did a quick scan of the room, he knew there's was always some man on the room who was gazing at her, in all thier 25 plus years together he had grown accustomed two men falling over his exceptionally beautiful wife. He was the envy of every man she came in contact with. God knows over the years she'd has her share of stalkers, several he'd ended up saving her from the clutches of them and thier delusional thoughts that if they kidnapped her she'd fall in love with them and stay with them forever. He shook his head he knew he truly had the most amazingly beautiful woman god had ever created. He smiled snapping out of it when the waitress brought them thier dinners. They ate thier meals and chatted the evening away most of the conversation was around there plan trip with Max Jonathan and Jennifer new as much as it was painful to think about that trips like this wouldn't be what they once were or come as often because Max was getting up there in years so they really wanted to make this trip a special one that all of them would remember for years to come.

They finish their dinner and got the check both of them chimed in simultaneously that neither one was interested in dessert but if they could bring the check that would be great both of them winking at each other neither one needed to say the actual words but knew that dessert is definitely taking place back at the cabin. Jennifer was all but ready to get him back to thier cabin alone. She definitely was ready to lock the door and have him all to herself for the next couple of days. She was a very outgoing and social person but truly nothing made her more happy than being alone with him even in a social setting they were famous for making their way into the nearest Corner alone.

They arrived back at the cabin and he prompyly shut and lock the door behind them turning to her and winking and said goodbye rest of the world for the next couple days of our vacation and hello to Non-Stop love making sessions with my incredibly sexy beautiful loving and adoring wife. She smiled and winked at him and said I love how we always think alike because that is exactly what I had in mind too looking at him seductively. She smiled what do you say you stoke up that fire and we snuggle up in front of the fire. He smiled sounds like a great place to start. She shook her head and giggled. I'll go whip us up a hot buttered rum while you stoke the fire. He smiled well I can't stoke the fire without you, she giggled shaking her head..she gave him a sultry look I'll be right there.

Johnathan stoked up the fire and was sitting on the couch looking into it lost in thought Jennifer caught his distant look, she smiled on she knew him like a book and could tell you his every thought she saw a hint of sadness and knew he must be thinking further into thier earlier discussion about max. She knew he was indeed the father he never had, she knew it was max that saved him and because that much needed father he needed. Jennifer would forever be great full for max being there and taking care of her beloved Johnathan. She sat the drinks on the table behind the couch. She leaned in behind hugging into the back of his neck, kissing into his cheek, I love you. She held him back into her. He smiled reaching up over her arms, I love you to darling. She smiled looking at him, thinking about max? Johnathan smiled shaking his head. You're reading my mind again Mrs. Hart reaching around come over here and let me hold my beautiful wife. She smiled kissing his head as she pulled back reached for thier drinks handing them to him and stepped around the couch he sat the drinks down, taking her into his arms she sighed melting into his arms. He held her tight. I love you darling, you're my everything, without you I'm nothing, I couldn't live without you beside me. Without you there is no me. She had tears in her eyes. Nodding her head. I love you to, you know I'd never last five minutes without you. He smiled kissing her. Me neither, she smiled knowing he needed a complete distraction. Turned over on him, her eyes turning dark with desire for him, she ran her fingers through his hair, mmm her eyes looking over him, licking her lip. She leaned in pressing her lips against his. They were soft and melted hers on the spot. She loved the feel and taste of him on her lips, his cologne was driving her crazy. She moaned at the sensation of his kiss, her lips opening his tongue found hers she moaned softly, her hand roamed down his shirt and found the buldge in his pants, she stroaked him causing him to moan deep, she wasn't letting up on her movements causing him to grow harder by the second, he wanted to please her first, but she had her own plan and before he knew it she had his belt off and pants unzipped her hand moving inside she took hold of him, he moaned deep his eyes began to roll back, the heat between them was on fire, they had each other stripped of their clothes in seconds, he went to touch her but she gasped not yet, you're going first. He didn't have a second to stop her, and he didn't want to, she kept her hand moving over him as his moans grew louder and deeper, she smiled knowingly he was headed exactly where she wanted him to go, she lowered her lips and mouth over him while her hands slipped below her lips and mouth both working in unison, he gripped the arm and back of the couch his hips moving with her he cried out i...lov...oh, ahhhh...uh..uh..oh my god... He hit his peak drawing her off him has hit hit the peak of his climax... She smiled watching him as his body shuddered she knew he was at the top. She eyed him as he gripped the couch, his eyes were closed and he was catching his breath, he opened them looking at her, shook his head, oh darling you're so incredible, that blew my mind. She giggled, a strong one I take it, he nodded yes.. And you're next.

He grabbed her and kissed her breathless, he kissed into her neck, she moaned at feeling his lips on her skin, he nibbled and gave light little sucking kisses, down her neck and earlobe, he could smell her perfume, it was making hard and ready for her all over again. He moved lower to her breasts, her hands went into his hair, he kept up his decent he could see her body flush, he moved over her neck and down her chest she gasped when his lips and tongue found her breasts she moaned, mmm biting her lip she smiled he knew she was going exactly in the direction he was about to send her screaming to. He stayed there till he could feel her squirm and arch leading him lower, he knew what she wanted, and he knew how push her over that platoe she so desperately wanted to climb, he kissed ovet her stomach before reaching her belly button his tongue was leaving goosebumps in his path. She moaned yes.. He stopped watching as her hips were involuntarily raising for his attention, he smiled as he rose above her, her eyes opened as she looked into those amazing blue eyes of his. They were so full of love for her, they sparkled with a lust for her, he in one scoop with his strong arms scooped her out from under him and pulled her over ontop of him, her eyes meeting his once again, she smiled as she moved up and down over him, he moaned at the sensation his eyes rolling back... He gasped not yet...im not done.. You're going to go next..he smiled lifting her hips and pushing her up over the arm of the couch. To hang onto...he slid under her taking hold of her inner thighs, he rested his head on the pillow, he began kissing and gambling in betweenbetween her inner thighs, Jennifer gripped the couch her head on the arm..her heart was racing, her want for him here it was growing by the second, she moaned as he moved closer to her spot, when he finally got there, she gripped the couch.. Oh my...yes... He was taking his time as she was clinging onto the arm of the couch for support, he was pushing her beyond her breaking point.. He knew exactly how to drive her over the edge here, he had spent over 25 years committing to memory exactly what to do. He moved to her spot she held onto the arm of the couch, her moans getting louder by second as her climax built, she cried out his name..oh..oh...johna...she hit the top..yes...oh my god...she hit the top as Johnathan watched her peak.. She came down long enough to lock eyes.. Oh that was incredible, god I love you. She looked at him, now... We go together. He smiled he was more than ready, and he knew her last couple climaxes, she lowered her self onto him, he moaned oh, you feel so good, they in no time found thier rhythm, they spent much of the evening making love, they moved to the shower and got into their pjs and climbed into bed. Jennifer snuggled into her spot while Johnathan spooned himself all around her, she sighed pulling him into her tighter, oh darling I can never get over how you make me feel laying in your safe arms. He smiled kissing into her neck, me to darling you lul me into the most peaceful sleep ever. I love you, he was already drifting off to sleep, her breathing was so calming, I love you to darling. His strong heartbeat beating against her and his warm body all around her she to drifted off into a deep peaceful sleep.

They spent the last two days of thier trip exactly as they had planned, endless lovemaking sessions, and morning hikes around the lake. They arrived at home just about dinner time, max as always made sure they had a nice home cooked meal waiting for them. They all sat around the table, filling him in on the adventures of thier special get away. Max looking over Jennifer's way so I take it you really enjoyed Mr. H surprise? she smiled I loved every second of it, what a incredibly romantic thing to do. Im the luckiest woman on the planet. Johnathan leaned over kissing her. Nah..I'm the lucky one. Max smiled, you to are the perfect match. He smiled, Johnathan smiled I sure think so, he dug his fork into his food taking another bite, then reached for his glass of wine, he took a sip then sat it back down. So Max, speaking of get aways, have you thought about where you'd like to go? He smiked are you sure you fokes really want to drag my old butt onto your vacation? Jennifer smiled max we most certainly do want you to come with us, its a,family get away and you're part of this family. He smiled touched by the fact. Well I was thinking you're right Montreal sounds great. Johnathan and Jennifer told him all the amenities it had to offer he was loving it more my the minute.

They planned thier trip for four months they were aiming for mid spring. Max handed a bite to freeway jr, hear that boy? Your first trip, which means you need sone serious obedience training. Johnathan and Jennifer laughing whole looking down at him, both definitely agreeing that he could absolutely use some serious training. Jennifer smiled ill take care of that tomorrow. Max looked at his watch, sorry fokes im due to be at a poker game, my ride should be buzzing the gate soon. Its grest to have you two home again, I'm glad your romantic adventure went so well. He stood as heard the the security monitor go off, excuse me im sure that's them now. Freeway jr runnung on his heals. Jennifer smiled catching the elated look of happiness in johnathans face about max agreeung to this up coming trip. She reached for his hand, he smiled what do you say we retire to our room, ill grab us a bottle champagne and we can relax in a nice hot bubble bath. She smiled.. Mmm sounds like a great place to celebrate our welcome home. He winked my thoughts exactly. They put thier plates in the dish washer. Johnathan ran down to the wine cellar to grab a bottle of champagne, while Jennifer ran up stairs to start thier hot bubble bath.

That evening they celebrated their return home in their normal fashion then snuggled up in there embed both saying what a beautiful amazing trip it was but also how wonderful it is to be home in their own bed together Jonathan was spend all around Jennifer as she was falling asleep and said welcome home my darling. She smiled, I love you darling, I can't wait for another 25 years with you. They snuggled up and fell fast asleep in the comfort of each others arms and thier own bed.

The end.

.


End file.
